(Aventures) Trahisons multiples
by Yullivar
Summary: /!\ SPOILER FIN SAISON 2 /!\ Quelques semaines après le cataclysme, le groupe ne s'est toujours pas reformé. Chaque camp avance ses pions, le Codex est convoité par des forces nouvelles tandis que la magie est plus dangereuse que jamais. Au coeur de la tempête, les traîtres sont partout. Sur eux pèsent le destin du monde...
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Je m'inspire librement de l'univers et présente par avance mes excuses si je m'éloigne un chouille des règles et histoires édictées par le grand Mahyar. Disons que si cela arrive, il faudra prendre ça comme une ré-interprétation strictement personnelle !_

 _Mon histoire se déroulera sur 15 chapitres (c'est le plan, donc en fait, ça ne fera pas 15 chapitres, parce qu'aujourd'hui, qui respecte à la lettre les plans, hein ?). Aucune précision sur la fréquence de publication, ça dépend de tellement de choses..._

 _Ce premier texte est une sorte de prologue/résumé pour expliquer la situation au moment du récit._

 _Je ne possède évidemment aucun des personnages qui sont la propriété exclusive de nos maîtres Mahyar, Bob, Krayn, Seb et Fred !_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Deux semaines après le cataclysme provoqué par le démon, le désastre court sur le monde. Certaines entités sont prêtes à redéfinir l'équation de la vie, marchant sur les contours flous d'une magie destructrice.

Touchées en plein cœur, les églises sont déjà reléguées au rang d'anciennes puissances. Mais des fragments en subsistent, désireux de venger leurs morts. Désormais regroupés sous la bannière de l'Eglise de la Vengeance, décidée lors du conclave des survivants, les derniers défenseurs de la foi n'ont qu'une idée en tête : livrer un dernier combat au fléau qui les a terrassés, avant de quitter ce monde : Le démon.

Pendant ce temps, Théo s'est enfuit. Se sentant trahi de toute part, et récent rescapé d'une union forcée avec la mort, son cœur est désormais incapable de supporter sa mission d'antan, tandis que son esprit peine à refouler les affres d'une folie qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Ses croyances effondrées, ses amitiés brisées, le nouveau Théo cherche à comprendre ce qui fût et à déterminer ce que sera son avenir. Une chose est sûre : il n'est plus paladin de la lumière.

Théo échappé, le trio d'aventuriers restant s'est lancé à sa poursuite. Peinant à se remettre dans le droit chemin, après avoir commis un massacre qu'il a sciemment provoqué, Bob sait que son pardon sera, sinon impossible, long et difficile.

Shin, lui, a échappé à la catastrophe en ne faisant plus qu'un avec le puits, une vieille connaissance. Son état de demi-élémentaire lui permet d'accepter une plus grande part de responsabilité sans vaciller mentalement, une aide inestimable pour ses amis.

Grunlek, enfin, s'est accompli en tant que maître défenseur nain. Tirant parti d'une puissance longtemps cachée en lui et mise à la disposition du démon par fidélité, il s'est sauvé des flammes de l'enfer. Il n'en demeure pas moins le plus meurtri par leur échec total dans leur mission, non à cause de ce qu'ont subi leurs ennemis, mais des conséquences de leurs actes.

Alors que les aventuriers tentent de reformer leur groupe historique, le temps est compté. Le Codex attise les convoitises. La guilde des intendants invoque des pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrise pas. Dans l'ombre, les détenteurs d'une magie ancestrale opèrent à nouveau afin de remettre à l'endroit un monde en ébullition. A moins qu'ils ne desservent des objectifs plus personnels…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sensations troublantes

_Voilà le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire._

 _En cas d'approximation, erreur, ou pour tout autre détail que vous souhaiteriez me faire connaître, je les lirai avec plaisir !_

 _J'espère que la lecture vous sera agréable !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1**

 **.**

 **SENSATIONS TROUBLANTES**

 **.**

Le front plissé par l'incertitude de ce qu'il venait d'observer, Shin s'accroupit et avança à travers la flore environnante. Discret et agile, il évitait avec grâce les multiples écueils laissés avec le temps par les grands chênes de la forêt. Sa capuche rabattue, comme à l'accoutumée, le demi-élémentaire avait perçu au loin une activité étrange, différente de celle, normale, de l'animal qu'il chassait. Un frottement d'une force invisible contre les branches d'une zone bien définie.

Les vents, évidemment, semblaient en être l'origine. Pourtant, Shin était certain que le phénomène n'avait agi que sur une parcelle de terrain bien définie, prenant les mouvements des feuillages pour preuve. Il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'il raconte cela à ses camarades :

\- Bob, Grunlek ?

\- C'est bon, t'as de quoi bouffer ?

Bob n'avait maintenu la communication mentale que pour diminuer l'attente du dîner. S'il ne mangeait pas, alors il devait faire autre chose. Rappeler à Shin son utilité première par exemple.

\- Je peux te ramener quelques vers si tu veux, sinon je crains qu'il ne te faille attendre un peu.

Le mage marmonna quelques insultes bien senties, non sans grogner à nouveau en faveur de son ventre bien vide. Grunlek en profita alors :

\- Que se passe-t-il, Shin ? Un problème ?

\- Aucune idée, mais une bizarrerie s'est produite. Je vais voir ce que c'est, et je reviens ensuite. Et Bob peut se rassurer, j'ai trouvé quelques baies.

\- Sois prudent, et reviens vite, notre ami du feu n'est pas loin d'être insupportable.

Shin sourit, certain de savoir ce que Bob devait faire subir au nain.

Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit suspecté, et dût se rendre à l'évidence. Une certaine magie était à l'œuvre. Bien que sa perception de ces manifestations fût bien moins développée que celle de son ami mage, il sentait que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, s'était activé à lancer quelques filaments ici et là. Il prit son arc en main, et se tint prêt à invoquer une flèche de givre.

Une trentaine de mètres plus loin, l'air ondula pour se transformer en une sorte d'ombre sans réelle forme. Elle se tourna vers Shin, c'est du moins ce que pensait ce dernier, et s'avança lentement. A mesure que la distance diminuait entre eux, la créature, car il lui semblait bien que c'en était une, prenait forme. Des volutes de fumée avancées par rapport au corps représentaient les bras tandis le bas du corps restait difforme.

Le demi-élémentaire de l'eau invoqua son pouvoir et encocha sa flèche :

\- Qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous ayez l'intention de faire, arrêtez-vous ! Je n'hésiterai pas, dit-il en faisant légèrement bouger son arc, pour bien montrer de quoi il parlait.

La créature ne s'interrompit pas. Shin sentit alors au bout de ses doigts la délicieuse habitude du relâchement physique avant de voir le projectile voler vers l'ennemi. Il n'était pas certain que cela aurait de l'effet. En fait, selon toute vraisemblance, son trait traverserait la création de l'air. Peu lui importait, il fallait simplement agir.

La flèche avala la distance quasi-instantanément et, contre toute attente, se ficha dans le milieu du corps de la chose, qui s'arrêta et perdit toute substance. Toutefois, le projectile resta en lévitation, avant de lentement se retourner vers son créateur. C'est alors que son adversaire sortit de sa cachette :

\- Bonjour mon frère, commença l'homme, légèrement plus grand et trapu que Shin.

\- Frère ?

Shin tourna la tête des deux côtés, comme pour signifier que l'homme faisait erreur sur la personne.

\- Frère de pouvoir, si tu préfères. Je me nomme Allister et suis heureux de me présenter comme l'un de tes semblables, dans la branche de l'air toutefois.

L'homme s'inclina, sans doute désireux de désamorcer une situation assez dangereuse. Shin, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas. Il venait de rencontrer un demi-élémentaire de l'air ! L'esprit en ébullition, il tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Allister :

\- Navré pour l'entrée en matière, je dois dire que tu m'as surpris avec ta flèche. Une manière peu commune, et, oui, ma foi c'est le bon mot, parfaitement inutile, de s'attaquer à mes créations.

Shin remarqua alors le petit sourire ironique qui trônait au coin de la bouche de l'homme. Une petite alarme se déclencha dans sa tête, qu'il tint momentanément à l'écart de sa raison. Il devait en apprendre davantage.

\- Que fait donc un demi-élémentaire de l'air ici ? Nous ne sommes pas nombreux, de notre condition, sur terre, je trouve la coïncidence de notre rencontre troublante. Ah, et autre chose. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas faire disparaître ma flèche ?

Il avait tenté de la transformer en état gazeux mais elle semblait hors d'atteinte, comme protégée par un bouclier d'air. Et elle visait son cœur.

\- Oh, ça ! Ce n'est rien. Un simple artifice pour ne pas te faire utiliser à nouveau ton pouvoir, répondit l'homme en claquant des doigts, ce qui fit exploser la flèche.

" Quant à notre rencontre, je l'ai voulue. Toi et tes amis avez fait beaucoup de dégâts dernièrement et avez apporté un nouvel équilibre aux forces de ce monde. De cela, je tiens à vous remercier. Il m'est également arrivé aux oreilles que vous aviez l'intention de voler le Codex, cet objet sacré, à la guilde des intendants. Un objectif que je recherche également."

\- C'est exact, mais cet objectif nous est secondaire en ce moment.

Méfiant, il sentait la magie tout autour de lui, et même s'il ne pouvait en être certain, il avait la désagréable impression d'être encerclé.

* * *

Bob se releva d'un bond, tout appétit oublié. La sensation avait jailli en lui telle la lumière produite par une minuscule étincelle dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Brouillés par sa faim et sa mauvaise humeur, il avait négligé les sens qui faisaient sa différence. Désormais, il comprenait. La magie était à l'œuvre, du côté de l'endroit où devait se trouver leur ami archer.

Il essaya de lui parler mentalement mais, sans que cela ne le surprenne vraiment, il ne réussit pas :

\- Grun', ramène ton chien et suis-moi, Shin est dans la mouise !

\- Eden, viens ici ! Qu'as-tu senti ?

\- Y a plus de magie là-bas que dans le cerveau de mon père lorsqu'il décide de semer le chaos ici ! fit-il en désignant du doigt vers l'avant. Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais crois-moi, ça pue !

Les trois démarrèrent alors une course effrénée vers leur ami.

* * *

\- Rien ne devrait être plus important pourtant…

\- Et bien c'est le cas. Le Codex attendra que nous ayons fini ce que nous avons à faire. Quelques jours de plus entre de mauvaises mains ne changeront pas sa finalité. Il sera détruit.

Il avait senti un petit crépitement dans sa tête, des bribes de paroles venues d'ailleurs. Il lui avait semblé que cela provenait de Bob qui ne parvenait plus à maintenir le sort. Rien d'étonnant, car il n'avait pas vocation à durer plus de quelques minutes. Surtout, Shin ne devait pas céder à une quelconque angoisse. Ses amis se mettraient en chemin dès qu'ils constateraient l'absence de réponse :

\- Hé bien ! Et comment pensez-vous vous y prendre ? Vous entrez dans le palais, vous dites bonjour aux gardes et créatures et vous détruisez l'artéfact ? Si c'est le cas, n'oubliez pas de remercier leur maître - comment se nomme-t-il déjà ? Ah oui, Kaherlov ! - pour l'hospitalité !

\- Disons que l'on verra plus tard. Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas essentiel pour l'instant.

Allister se tourna alors vers l'extérieur de la scène, le regard rivé vers l'horizon, donc vers les arbres qui foisonnaient devant lui. Le regard presque mélancolique, voire troublé par ce qu'il avait en tête, il secoua la tête et déclara, à voix basse :

\- Il est dommage que vos intentions soient contre-productives. Dommage, et fâcheux, car toi, demi-élémentaire, dois savoir toute la puissance que tu pourrais retirer de cet objet. Tu aurais pu nous être utile…

Shin n'eut pas le loisir de réagir. Une boule de magie, orangée ronde et sans instabilité aucune, sortit des fourrées et le percuta en pleine poitrine. Dans un dernier souffle, le demi-élémentaire de l'eau sentit son monde s'arrêter…


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Démon s'invite

Voilà le deuxième chapitre, assez long (peut-être même trop long, j'en suis navré !).

Merci à NightmareDragon FB pour ses commentaires, tu me motives !

Si d'autres veulent y aller de leur critique (positive ou négative), ils sont les bienvenus, tout retour est utile :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

 **LE DÉMON S'INVITE**

 **.**

Eden sur les talons, le nain lui ayant judicieusement déconseillé de partir vers l'avant sans les attendre, le groupe s'enfonça dans la forêt tandis qu'au loin derrière eux, le soleil émettait ses dernières lueurs.

Bob avait senti l'afflux soudain d'énergie, alors qu'il se rapprochait de la zone. Un sort d'une grande complexité avait été lancé, et il savait son ami archer incapable d'en être l'auteur. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait le voir, il en était certain. Mais dans quel état ?

Leur avancée déboucha enfin sur un léger élargissement du chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté. Alors les trois compagnons de route virent le corps inerte.

Entouré d'une sorte de bouclier orange formant un cercle autour de lui, Shin était immobile, dans une position pour le moins étonnante. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche légèrement tordue invoquant les prémices d'une importante souffrance, il avait certainement commencé de chuter, quand quelque chose avait arrêté son mouvement. Les genoux à moitié pliés, les bras légèrement tirés en arrière, et la main gauche ne tenant plus l'arc, alors même que ce dernier n'avait pas terminé de s'en extirper, l'archer semblait empêtré dans une zone intemporelle. Et impossible en l'état de dire s'il était vivant ou non.

Deux hommes se tenaient quelques mètres plus loin, conversant entre eux sans daigner accorder un regard aux arrivants. Bob invoqua une boule de feu, tout en courant, qu'il lança à pleine puissance vers le premier, un type assez grand et trapu. D'un geste désinvolte de la main, l'homme fit s'éparpiller dans le vent les étincelles qui formaient deux secondes auparavant la sphère magique.

Bob réarma, au-delà de tout discernement, mais avant de pouvoir l'envoyer, la voix vibrante de l'homme lâcha un avertissement :

\- Encore une fois et il mourra. Et vous ensuite.

La colère du mage transperça son cœur, chaque battement constituant une souffrance plus importante encore que le précédent. Les yeux injectés de rouge, la main encore en train de nourrir son sortilège, Bob sentit le démon ramener ses griffes dans ce monde, une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de contrôler autant de rage en lui.

Grunlek posa alors sa main non-métallique sur lui et l'assura de son soutien :

\- Contrôle ta respiration, mon ami et accepte la fureur dans ton essence pour la ressortir le moment venu. J'ai confiance en toi Bob, tu sauras trouver le chemin de la raison.

Instantanément, les griffes du démon lâchèrent prises, rendant la totale maîtrise des émotions au mage. Il avait perdu le contrôle incroyablement vite. Trop vite même, mais il s'en inquiéterait plus tard. D'un sourire, il remercia son ami nain qui venait de le sauver.

\- Que lui avez-vous fait ? Interrogea-t-il, de sa voix grave et impérieuse qu'il pouvait prendre dès que la situation l'exigeait, l'homme qui l'avait défié.

\- Mon ami ici présent (il désigna la seconde personne, un peu moins grande et chauve derrière lui) s'est chargé de le bloquer dans une passerelle entre ce monde et le royaume des morts, là où le temps n'a plus cours. Votre camarade n'est pas mort. Mais il n'est pas vivant non plus.

Grunlek se pencha vers Eden pour le caresser et lui dire de rester calme. Puis, se relevant, il fixa Shin avec son seul œil valide et essaya d'y déceler le moindre mouvement. Malheureusement, l'archer, dans toute sa composition, était figé.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda tristement le nain. Qui êtes-vous et quel dessein recherchez-vous en agissant de la sorte ?

\- Nous sommes des demi-élémentaires, provenant d'horizons différents, qui avons l'ambition de nous élever à la place qui devrait être la nôtre dans ce monde. Je me nomme Allister, demi-élémentaire de l'air. Et voici Jarvi, demi-élémentaire du temps, fit-il en s'écartant légèrement pour montrer le petit homme.

"D'ailleurs, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers Bob, la mine réjouie, merci pour votre magnifique réinterprétation du chaos que vous nous avez offerte. Sincèrement, c'était exquis ! Et tous ces morts dont nous n'avons plus à nous soucier, c'est… Je n'ai pas les mots ! Une partition qui nous a vraiment aidés en tout cas !"

"Cela étant, notre rencontre n'a rien d'un hasard. Nous avons le même objectif : récupérer le Codex. Mais pas la même finalité : vous voulez le détruire alors que nous voulons le garder. Pour le bien du monde, qui passe également par notre propre bien. Considérant que nous avons besoin de vos "talents" pour voler cet artéfact, une collaboration semble être la meilleure solution."

Les deux aventuriers se regardèrent, perplexes, avant que Bob ne se décide à répondre :

\- Et pour parvenir à vos fins, vous avez décidé de nous menacer ? Vous croyez sincèrement que nous allons vous suivre comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? fit-il en mimant le geste. Vous n'inspirez pas vraiment la confiance, vous savez ?

L'autre demi-élémentaire, qui était resté en retrait, s'avança alors, en se frottant les mains, pour prendre la parole :

\- En fait, c'est dans votre intérêt et dans celui de votre ami. Une fois le Codex entre nos mains, je le libèrerai, car il ne me servirait à rien de le tuer. Disons qu'il est votre gage de bonne conduite.

\- Et si nous refusons ? Il meurt peut-être et vous mourrez certainement. Je doute que vous soyez en position de nous menacer.

Allister, tout sourire, respira longuement avant de reprendre le flambeau:

\- Je crains qu'il ne vous faille reconsidérer les forces en présence…

Des quatre coins de l'endroit sortirent quatre nouveaux hommes, des demi-élémentaires à n'en pas douter. Ils se placèrent autour du groupe de compagnons, sans dire un mot. Allister en profita pour s'avancer vers Bob et lui glisser à l'oreille : "sache également, mon jeune ami, que tu ne vaux rien face à moi, sous cette forme du moins. Alors apprends à rester à ta place, petit vermisseau."

\- Bien, continua-t-il, à voix haute cette fois. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous pouvons nous mettre en route ! Et ayez toujours à l'esprit qu'un faux pas de votre part équivaudra à la mort de votre compagnon !

\- Attendez ! Interrompit Grunlek. J'ai deux-trois choses à dire avant. Vous nous avez piégés, c'est très bien, bravo à vous. Mais nous étions à la recherche d'un paladin de la lumière, et ami par ailleurs. Nous voulons le retrouver car nous avons besoin de sa présence, et lui de notre soutien. Je pense en plus que son aide nous serait très utile. De plus, Shin, le demi-élémentaire que vous avez piégé également, possède des talents uniques au monde. Vous en priver ne me semble pas judicieux.

Les deux demi-élémentaires se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire qui dura plusieurs secondes. Enfin, reprenant son sérieux, Allister réagit :

\- Vraiment, maître nain, vous êtes un enchantement ! C'est vrai, votre demande paraît si naïve, alors que nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne l'est pas bien entendu. Mais quel jeu, oui, quel jeu !

"Notre ami statue va rester ici, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Comportez-vous bien et il vivra, c'est simple, non ?"

"Quant à l'autre, le soi-disant paladin, sachez qu'il est brisé et perdu. Vous pouvez l'oublier, c'est une coquille vide, mais encore suffisamment folle pour faire des dommages considérables, je l'admets. J'attends d'ailleurs ça avec impatience ! "

Bob avait du mal à encaisser l'afflux de mauvaises informations… Quelques minutes plus tôt, ils se savaient à moins de 5h de marche de leur ami inquisiteur, qu'ils auraient probablement rejoint dans les deux jours, et voilà que tout partait de travers, encore une fois. Shin aux portes de la mort, Théo à celles de la folie, d'après leur ennemi en tout cas, et le Codex… Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça…

Il lui fallait l'avis de Grunlek, toute cette histoire allait mal finir ! Mais n'était-ce pas le cas de tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient depuis quelques mois ? Plus précisément depuis que le Codex était entré dans la partie. Un désastre permanent. Il activa son sort de télépathie :

\- Grun', on a un très gros problème…

\- Pas qu'un seul… Eliminer les églises qui voulaient nous diriger pour l'être finalement par des demi-dieux, j'en ai marre. Mais tout ça paraît tellement bizarre, dans la façon dont ça se passe. Autant de demi-élémentaires ensemble, et d'après ce que je peux voir, provenant d'entités qui se détestent normalement. Et puis, on en aurait entendu parler, non ? Je ne comprends pas.

\- Trop de choses louches, ça pue vraiment. Et même si je tue l'autre crétin du temps et que je libère Shin, nous serons submergés…

Comme s'il avait entendu cette dernière remarque, Jarvi, le demi-élémentaire, leur sourit et dit :

\- Au fait, ne pensez pas à me tuer pour délivrer votre ami. Le sort qui l'entoure est permanent, ma mort n'aurait pour effet que de le laisser ici jusqu'à la fin du temps. Compris ?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, interloqués:

\- Tu…Tu penses qu'ils peuvent intercepter notre communication ? Demanda Grunlek, livide.

\- On va vite le savoir, répondit le mage, en se tournant vers Jarvi.

"Ton père est une raclure qui n'a pris ta mère que parce qu'elle arrivait à être plus bourrée que lui quand il la fréquentait ! Continua-t-il en souriant à pleine dent au demi-élémentaire du temps."

Aucune réaction.

\- C'est bon, ce n'était qu'un coup de chance, fit Bob, soulagé. On va devoir laisser Théo se débrouiller seul… Tâchons de récupérer rapidement le Codex, nous le retrouverons ensuite, en espérant pouvoir le sauver.

\- Et on laisserait le Codex à ces gars-là ?

\- Je préfère que nos amis vivent. Peu importe le Codex, c'est une saloperie ce machin, il y aura toujours des problèmes de toute façon. Allez, viens.

Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées durant la communication, le silence n'avait pas été suffisamment long pour interpeller les demi-dieux. Bob prit la parole :

\- Si tout ce que vous dites est vrai, alors nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Nous vous suivrons, mais sachez que si vous manquez à votre parole, je lâcherai le démon sur vous, quitte à dévaster à nouveau la terre sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

\- Ce marché nous convient parfaitement ! En route ! Termina Allister.

* * *

Il ne s'était pas levé de sa chaise depuis plusieurs heures et ne comptait plus les verres qu'il enfilait. A vrai dire, il ignorait avec quoi il allait payer, mais cela importait peu à ses yeux. Mieux valait cette épreuve que le chaos duquel il s'était enfui et la misère qui alimentait ses pensées. Soulager sa conscience dans l'alcool, une sombre fin pour le paladin qu'il fût. Car dans un passé plus ou moins récent, il avait accompli des actes de bien.

Lesquels ? Difficile à dire dans son état pitoyable. En revanche, il se souvenait de la fin. Même l'alcool ne pouvait faire oublier ça. Les comètes, l'explosion, les trahisons… Les églises avaient trahi. Son mentor avait trahi. Ses amis avaient trahi. La mort aussi avait trahi ! Il n'arrivait plus très bien à déterminer comment tout cela s'était passé. Mais il savait que ça s'était passé…

L'auberge était relativement peuplée, de la plus infâme racaille au bourgeois de passage. Théo ne regardait personne. Il n'y avait que lui, son verre et sa détresse. Il avait même retiré son armure de la lumière, un ancien symbole qu'il vomissait désormais. Il avait crû en ces conneries pendant tant d'années… Toute une vie de mensonges pour finir comme ça. L'ex-paladin releva légèrement la tête pour demander un autre verre. L'aubergiste, guère plus avenant, lui répondit sèchement :

\- Faudrait penser à payer aussi mon p'tit gars ! Sors ta bourse que je m'assure que t'as de quoi faire.

\- Ma bourse, j'vais te la foutre là où j'pense, bouffon, grommela Théo. Alors sers-moi ce putain de verre !

L'aubergiste, pas en reste, était sur le point de répliquer quand un homme d'âge mur, la capuche de son attirail rabattue couvrant sa peau jusqu'aux sourcils, s'assit à côté de l'ex-paladin et jeta une bourse de pièces d'or sur la table :

\- Paye-lui tout ce qu'il veut, l'ami. Ce soir, il ne doit manquer de rien.

La bourse disparut rapidement, laissant place à un nouveau verre. Théo n'eut pas un regard pour l'arrivant. Lui dire merci était donc au-delà de son champ de pensées. Il bût une grande lampée et repartit dans son ilot de noires idées, loin, très loin en son for intérieur.

\- Pour un paladin, vous avez une mine affreuse mon gars, dit l'homme encapuchonné, sans méchanceté. Avec autant de bouteilles descendues, ça n'est pas étonnant mais tout de même.

"Comme vous ne répondez pas, je suppose que je ne vous dérange pas, donc nous pouvons discuter. J'aime bien discuter, cela pousse à la réflexion. J'avais un fils - que dis-je, j'ai un fils ! - très ouvert d'esprit, qui a des idées sur tout. Je suis assez fier de lui je dois dire. Bon, il a toujours ses manières bizarres de se comporter en société, mais que voulez-vous, il ne sait juste pas encore vivre en optimisant ses capacités ! Un jour, il sera mon égal, j'en suis certain ! "

"J'admire assez la foi qui anime les gens comme vous, continua l'homme, ne voyant pas un début de réaction de Théo. J'avoue aussi vous combattre parfois, mais c'est mon tempérament un peu bagarreur et hérétique, il ne faut pas y voir du mal ! Et puis, toutes ces églises, il y en a tellement que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! (il se pencha un peu vers Théo) Entre nous, vous auriez pu vous arranger pour n'en avoir que trois ou quatre. Ca aurait fait bien assez de dieux à supporter. Puis quand on voit ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…"

"Vous savez qu'il s'est passé un incident très grave il y a quelques semaines ? Une explosion a dévasté la plaine sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Certains ont même évoqué des comètes - les gens ne savent vraiment pas quoi inventer ! - qui se seraient abattues soudainement. Comme si les dieux eux-mêmes avaient décidé d'en finir. Aucun survivant d'après les dires. L'œuvre du diable, je dirais plutôt !"

\- Qu'est-ce que t'y connais à ça, vieillard ? Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais des survivants ? Rien, tu sais rien. Et faut juste la fermer quand on sait rien…

Théo s'était, étonnamment, exprimé distinctement, bien que d'une voix très faible. Les propos de l'homme le touchaient au cœur, faisant rejaillir des souvenirs qu'il voulait oublier. Alors, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ignorant tout ce qu'on lui avait appris sur la souffrance et les maux de ces minuscules gouttelettes d'eau. Puis il pleura, comme il n'avait ne l'avait plus fait depuis son enfance…

Le vieillard tenta de le réconforter, tout en l'enserrant. Des simples mots évoquant l'amour de ses proches et de ses amis :

\- J'en n'ai plus aucun d'ami, sanglota l'ex-paladin. Ils m'ont tous trahi ! Ils ont fait des choses terribles, oui terribles, que tu peux pas imaginer, vieillard !

"Et tu sais pourquoi ? Poursuivit-il, les yeux rouges et démentiels désormais tournés vers l'homme. Pour m'aider ! Ils ont saboté toute ma vie en prétextant vouloir m'aider ! J'étais fils de la lumière putain et il reste quoi maintenant ? Hein, il reste quoi ?!"

Ces derniers mots raisonnèrent dans toute l'auberge. Théo avait hurlé sa dernière réplique, davantage adressée à lui-même qu'au vieillard, et s'était levé pour la balancer. Il s'en alla rejoindre sa chambre pour la nuit, laissant le vieillard seul au comptoir. La nuit allait être difficile…

* * *

L'aubergiste s'avançait tout en observant l'homme restant. Ce dernier n'avait guère bougé depuis le départ de Théo :

\- Hé bien, il a l'air d'avoir quelques soucis votre copain… Un amour difficile ?

\- Si ce n'était que cela… Non, plutôt un esprit anciennement trop étroit qui s'est enfin éveillé. Il s'en remettra, en tout cas je l'espère.

Le vieillard retira sa capuche et dévoila son visage, qui n'avait finalement rien de vieux. L'âge, certes avancé, de l'homme lui conférait un charisme fou, non départi d'une beauté singulière qu'aucune femme n'aurait normalement rejetée

\- Au fait, interpella le maître des lieux, votre gaillard-là a loué une chambre mais j'aurais pu attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne verse l'argent. Comme je vais lui offrir la nuit, vu ce que vous avez payé, vous voulez peut-être que je mette votre nom ? Au prix que vous avez mis, la chambre peut même vous appartenir !

L'homme se laissa aller à pouffer avant de répondre :

\- Bien sûr ! Enoch, pour vous servir !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Vengeances au menu

3ème chapitre de la fan-fiction consacrée aux 4 héros, plus court que le précédent !

Pour répondre à NightmareDragon FB : J'ai choisi "le" dans le titre car finalement, un seul démon apparaît, et pas celui que l'on croit !

Quant à Shin, il aura sa part de moments épiques, pas d'inquiétude ;). Mais là, il est rangé au frigo !

Bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas à poser des questions ou intervenir, ça fait toujours plaisir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

 **Vengeances au menu**

 **.**

La porte se referma sur le haut prêtre récemment intronisé. Simple soldat de l'Eglise des lumières quelques jours auparavant, Albertus avait depuis été élu à la tête de la nouvelle organisation, née des cendres de la foi.

Le Démon avait ravagé l'ordre établi des croyances dans le monde. Jadis craintes et respectées, les Eglises étaient désormais considérées comme d'anciennes puissances que l'on pouvait moquer ouvertement.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que les premières querelles ne naissent. La majorité des maîtres religieux étant morts, les guerres de succession auraient ravagé davantage encore les ruines bien entamées de ces institutions. Heureusement, certains avaient pris les devants…

Albertus avait réuni certains amis, parmi les plus éminents défenseurs de la foi encore vivants, et, avec eux, avait officiellement dissout l'ensemble des Eglises, pour en reformer une nouvelle. Plus secrète et exhaustive. Nul ne devait y être refusé, quelles que fussent ses anciennes croyances. Une nouvelle Eglise résolument tournée vers l'objectif de retrouver les criminels qui les avaient détruits…

L'Eglise de la Vengeance était née.

Un homme l'attendait près de la cheminée, papiers en main. Il s'inclina devant Albertus, qui lui répondit :

\- Relève-toi, pas de ça entre nous. A-t-on reçu des nouvelles ?

\- Oui monseigneur, nos hommes ont repéré leurs traces. Une explosion de magie qui ne laisse aucun doute sur sa provenance, tels sont les mots du message.0

\- Encore le Démon ? Questionna Albertus, d'un air mauvais.

\- Ils n'ont aucune certitude, le ciel ne s'est pas déchaîné, mais de qui d'autres cela pourrait-il venir ?

\- Combien de temps avant que nos guerriers les débusquent ?

\- Sans doute vingt-quatre heures, pas plus.

\- Bien, termina le haut prêtre, rictus cruel aux lèvres.

* * *

Théo se réveilla en fin de matinée, d'un sommeil sans rêve, une première depuis longtemps. Etonnamment, il se sentait un peu mieux que ces jours derniers, physiquement en tout cas. Se relevant progressivement de son lit, il étira ses bras et détendit ses muscles alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière du jour :

\- Le grand Théo est donc comme tout le monde et met 1 heure à se lever ! S'exclama une voix dans le coin de la pièce.

L'ex-paladin reconnut cette voix qu'il avait jadis réprouvée.

\- Enoch… Le vieil homme… Je savais bien que j'aurais dû me méfier. Venu me tuer ?

Le Démon explosa de rire, manifestement surpris par cette question.

\- Te tuer ? Allons, nous sommes amis, je ne te toucherai jamais ! (Devant le regard noir de Théo) Bon, en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu aujourd'hui ! En tout cas, je suis content que tu te souviennes d'hier soir, un exploit vu ton état d'ailleurs.

\- Tant mieux. J'aimerais avoir la motivation de te détruire, mais non, ça ne vient pas. Que veux-tu alors ?

Enoch prit une chaise et s'assit en face du lit.

\- Discuter. Es-tu encore capable de faire ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de parler.

\- Mais si, tout le monde a envie de parler quand l'autre interlocuteur est bon ! C'est à propos de tes amis, ils ont besoin de toi.

Aucune flamme ne s'alluma dans les yeux de l'ex-paladin.

\- Je n'ai plus d'ami.

Enoch laissa quelques secondes s'écouler dans le silence et poursuivit :

\- Théo, je pense comprendre ce que tu ressens. Tu crois avoir été trahi par tes amis, et, bon, si je me base sur ton point de vue, tu as peut-être un petit peu raison.

"Moi je t'avoue que je suis plutôt fier d'eux mais à chacun son opinion !"

"Toujours est-il que je doute que ton cœur te dicte de les oublier à jamais. Ne voudrais-tu pas les retrouver et leur parler pour comprendre ? Quitte à te venger ensuite bien sûr, car c'est la vengeance qui ranimera la flamme de la colère en toi !"

Théo se laissa lentement glisser sous sa couette et tourna le regard vers le côté libre de la pièce.

\- Mon cœur me dit bien des choses…

Enfin, Enoch remarqua, l'espace de quelques secondes, une petite lueur dans les yeux de Théo, tel un appel de sentiments qu'il voulait absolument oublier. La tristesse d'un homme brisé. Mais elle s'éteignit rapidement au profit d'un regard d'une noirceur nouvelle, comme s'il éprouvait enfin un sentiment qu'il chérissait, ou en tout cas qu'il voulait chérir.

Le père de Bob se leva et prit une pose impérieuse, comme pour profiter de l'occasion :

\- Laisse-moi te guider, fils. Tu as besoin d'aide, et tu ne la trouveras pas parmi les mortels de ce monde. Offre-toi à moi et je te promets que tu deviendras un homme nouveau, quelque chose de différent, sans pour autant renier ton être fondamental.

\- Dans quel but ?

\- La rédemption, mon enfant. Et la réparation de tes tourments.

L'ex-paladin fixait une toile d'araignée au plafond, où se débattait un petit insecte empêtré dans les fils. La mort assurée pour ce minuscule bout de vie. Il ferma les yeux et répondit :

\- Très bien, j'accepte…

* * *

Bob s'allongea sur une souche d'herbe et profita du léger vent pour se rafraichir après la longue journée de marche qu'ils venaient tous d'effectuer. Il observait le nain, mine renfrognée, se débattre avec une sacoche pleine d'herbes de toute sorte. Aucun des deux n'avait longuement parlé durant le voyage, car aucun n'avait eu le cœur à ça. Chacun à sa façon tentait de déterminer son implication respective dans les catastrophes passées.

Finalement, Grunlek en termina et vint s'asseoir près du mage, sans se départir de son air tourmenté. Mâchonnant un bout de pain, il tendit à Bob un autre morceau.

\- Ils ne prennent même pas la peine de nous surveiller ou de rester près de nous, maugréa le mage. Nous sommes insignifiants et impuissants à leurs yeux…

\- Tu es le plus important du groupe, ils le savent et ont besoin de toi. Mais ils devinent également que nous ferons tout pour sauver Shin. (Il détourna le regard vers l'horizon) Maudite conscience…

\- Dommage que Théo ne soit pas là, tu aurais pu avoir un bel exemple de manque de conscience…

Les deux sourirent pour la première fois de la journée. Se remémorer le paladin était à la fois un déchirement et une source d'espoir. Ils devaient le retrouver et le sauver. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver encore, perdu comme il devait l'être ?

\- La vérité, continua Grunlek, c'est que je ne comprends pas mon utilité dans ce groupe…Vous êtes tous des mages, puissants et terribles. Et nous allons affronter une magie dévastatrice. Je ne suis qu'un nain, borgne et sans pouvoir aucun. Je ne vois pas à quoi je pourrais vous servir.

Bob posa le pain, se releva et prit la tête du nain entre ses mains :

\- Je lis en toi un amour du bien, une empathie et une bonté que tu es le seul à posséder, ici et à des kilomètres autour de nous. Tu es unique, Grunlek, ne doute pas de ça. (Bob regarda plus profondément encore dans les yeux du nain). Il existe différentes formes de magie, et la tienne, qui vient de là (il désigna le cœur) n'est pas moins puissante. Différente, ça oui, mais porteuse d'un avenir radieux, quand notre magie n'est qu'un fléau de plus en ce monde.

"Si tu perds espoir, alors nous sommes tous perdus car tu es le seul suffisamment fort pour tous nous sauver, et moi en particulier. (Une larme coula sur la joue du nain) Alors, par pitié, et par respect pour ton immense valeur, comprends que tu es la personne la plus importante ici. Accepte ce fardeau. Et redeviens le nain que je connaissais il n'y a pas si longtemps !"

Le mage se pencha pour baiser le front de Grunlek et se recoucha ensuite.

\- Merci Bob, mon ami.

\- De rien.

\- Mais ne refais plus jamais ça…

\- Quoi donc ? Répondit un Bob à moitié surpris.

\- Le baiser sur le front. Sinon, je crains de ne pas pouvoir retenir mon bras métallique.

Bob pouffa, content d'entendre son ami plaisanter :

\- S'il faut ça, je suis prêt à me sacrifier… termina-t-il, sur le point d'effondrer de fatigue.

Le nain resta quelques minutes assis et repensa aux paroles du mage. Puis il se coucha et s'endormit aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres, oubliant le temps d'une nuit les soucis du moment.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Amitiés du passé

Salut tout l'monde !

Le chapitre 4 de la fanfic', et ça y est, y a enfin du sang ! Comment on dit déjà ? Ah oui ! De l'épicness ! (c'est ça hein ? Je demande à la police du Web de me corriger si me trompe).

Puis un peu de révélations pour un peu tout le monde.

Merci à NightmareDragon FB (toujours là, fidèle et indestructible), Sappiest et Lulukaw pour vos reviews, vous êtes adorables. J'espère pouvoir vous procurer plus de plaisir encore avec ce chapitre et les suivants.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

 **Amitiés du passé**

 **.**

Le réveil avait paru plus simple à Grunlek, les mots de Bob encore bien frais dans sa tête, lorsque le demi-élémentaire de l'air était venu le prévenir de prendre son tour de garde.

Le nain s'étira de tout son long et avant qu'il n'ait fini de se positionner au Nord du camp, Allister somnolait déjà.

La position Sud était, elle, tenue par le demi-élémentaire de la lumière qui faisait partie du groupe, Sylver.

Une heure s'écoula sans que rien ne se passe quand soudain, Eden, alors couchée près du nain, leva une oreille puis se mit prestement sur ses pattes. Elle renifla l'air, captant quelque chose que Grunlek ne pouvait pas encore déterminer.

La louve s'agita et grogna tandis qu'un bruit de branchée écrasée craqua, quelques mètres seulement sur leur gauche. Le nain vit une sorte de déformation dans l'obscurité grossir à vue d'œil, et d'instinct, il se jeta sur le côté, une seconde avant que la boule magique ne le touche.

\- ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! Hurla-t-il tout en courant vers le campement.

Ce fût aussitôt le chaos dans la zone. Les six endormis furent parés au combat en moins de dix secondes et la magie devint maîtresse des lieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Bob alors que Grunlek s'était placé juste à côté de lui.

\- Des mages, beaucoup de mages ! Si les églises n'avaient pas été anéanties, j'aurais juré que c'étaient leurs hommes.

Un nouveau sortilège passa à quelques millimètres de sa tête, manquant de le renverser. Les demi-élémentaires déchaînaient la magie contre leurs assaillants, dans une démonstration de force qui laissa nos deux compagnons stupéfaits, et impressionnés malgré eux.

\- Grun', protège Jarvi !

\- Pas question, c'est toi qu'ils veulent abattre, c'est toi que je dois défendre !

Le mage attrapa le nain par le bout de l'armure et l'attira légèrement à lui :

\- Si ce crétin meurt (il désigna Jarvi du doigt), Shin meurt ! Alors tu fais pas chier et tu vas l'aider !

Devant les yeux en feu de son ami, Grunlek n'osa pas le contredire.

\- Fais attention à toi, et, Bob, (le mage tourna la tête vers lui), reste toi-même.

\- T'inquiète mon pote, le Bob humain peut aussi invoquer l'enfer sur terre !

Il était dans son élément désormais et dansa une partition qui égala celles des demi-élémentaires, faisant déferler sur leurs ennemis des feux d'une puissance inégalée par ses soins jusqu'à lors.

Le nain, quant à lui, alla se positionner près du demi-élémentaire du temps. Ce dernier restait en retrait des autres et ne semblait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner le nain. Finalement, il pensa que la magie du temps était sans doute invisible et arrêta de s'inquiéter.

Devant ses yeux, Allister invoqua deux petits tourbillons qui percutèrent des ennemis, leur arrachant pour chacun d'eux une partie du corps, tandis que le demi-élémentaire de l'obscurité, Morgas, fit jaillir de la matière noire et l'envoya sur les visages d'autres hommes. Grunlek eut un haut-le-cœur en voyant leurs yeux, nez et bouches fondre puis disparaître dans des hurlements de souffrance.

De toute évidence, les attaquants n'avaient pas prévu de se battre contre autant de monde, et surtout contre autant de magie. Pourtant, ils ne manquaient pas de talents et de pouvoirs, mais face à une telle opposition, nul ne pouvait résister. A part un Démon…

Bob, de son côté, invoqua un mur de flammes autour d'un groupe d'assaillants qui le poursuivait, tandis qu'un nouvel homme l'attaqua par derrière et le tira violemment pour lui faire lâcher prise. Un autre demi-élémentaire, de feu celui-là, envoya un brasier sur l'avant-bras de l'homme qui menaçait le mage. Le guerrier s'effondra, terrorisé, le bras incinéré, tandis que Bob se relevait déjà pour terminer le travail. D'un hochement tête, il remercia le demi-élémentaire puis repartit immédiatement au combat.

Les derniers agresseurs battirent en retraite, laissant leurs camarades morts ou blessés. Un homme toutefois, tenta d'attaquer Jarvi. Utilisant sa magie, il fit léviter son couteau et l'envoya à une vitesse phénoménale en direction de la tête du demi-élémentaire.

Grunlek avait vu l'action qui se préparait et avait anticipé la trajectoire du projectile en se jetant, le bras métallique tendu, pour l'intercepter. Par chance, il détourna simplement l'objet qui termina sa course plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Le nain se releva mais Eden fût plus rapide. Elle bondit sur la poitrine du guerrier et l'attaqua à la gorge. Il s'effondra, mortellement blessé.

Le combat était terminé. D'un coup d'œil vers ses compagnons de route, Grunlek remarqua qu'aucun n'était gravement blessé. Bob s'en était même tiré à merveille.

Reportant son attention sur l'homme qu'il avait blessé, le nain se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa au col et lui demanda, l'air mauvais :

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi nous avoir attaqués ?

\- Vous êtes damnés, traîtres ! Répondit le blessé, en crachant du sang. Les églises… Vous avez détruits les églises pour faire passer vos intérêts personnels avant. (Il cracha à nouveau du sang). Soyez damnés !

\- Non, vous avez trahi notre ami !

\- L'Eglise de la Vengeance vous retrouvera toujours, où que vous vous terriez. Et elle vous détruira, nous en avons fait le serment. Puissiez-vous souffrir mille morts pour ce que vous avez fait !

L'homme mourut après ces dernières paroles, laissant un Grunlek effondré à l'idée que le mort ait eu raison. Mais il ne se lamenta pas et rejoignit les autres.

\- Que t'a-t-il dit ? Demanda calmement Allister ?

\- Une nouvelle Eglise a vu le jour, de la Vengeance. Et apparemment, elle en a après nous…

\- Comme vous l'avez vu, elle ne peut rien contre nous. Inutile de s'inquiéter donc. Allez les gars, on a une nuit à terminer avant de reprendre la route.

Bob et Grunlek eurent un dernier regard, simple et compréhensif, avant de reprendre leurs postes.

* * *

Le jour était levé depuis plusieurs heures quand Théo et Enoch arrivèrent à la petite clairière, sous un soleil de plomb. Le Démon n'avait pas évoqué ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer, de crainte de donner envie à l'ex-paladin de rebrousser chemin.

Shin, dans une posture inconfortable, était entouré d'une sorte d'halo protecteur qui l'avait entièrement figé, Théo eut un bref regard avant de détourner la tête et demander calmement à Enoch :

\- Ou sont les autres ?

\- Capturés ou emmenés de force, comme tu veux.

\- Par qui ?

\- Des gens de la pire espèce.

\- Et lui, que lui arrive-t-il ?

Enoch sourit. Théo, malgré son apparente indifférence, était curieux. Un peu. C'était une amélioration notable à ses yeux.

\- Ton ami, Shin, a été atteint par un sort d'une folle complexité. En fait, même un élémentaire doit éviter d'utiliser ce type de magie, car les conséquences peuvent être désastreuses s'il est mal exécuté. Pour le lanceur, je précise. Quoique, pour celui qui le subit aussi, ajouta-t-il en riant.

"C'est un sort temporel. Ton ami est bloqué dans une sorte d'entre-monde, enfin il le serait si le sort avait été lancé correctement. En théorie, le temps n'a pas cours à l'intérieur de ce bouclier, il est figé. Rien ne circule, rien ne rentre et rien ne sort. Il est impossible de le briser, tuer son créateur équivaudrait à le tuer lui (il montra Shin). Bref, un sort parfait".

\- Mais ?

\- Mais ici, nous avons affaire à un incapable. Un nul. Un mauvais. (Il posa la main sur le bouclier, qui crépita légèrement). Normalement, rien ne peut approcher à moins de cinquante centimètres ce genre de bouclier. Si des mages décident de s'acharner dessus, ils en viendront à bout rapidement. Entre trois et quatre heures.

\- Et vous ?

\- Moi je pourrais le faire en une heure.

Théo regardait à nouveau son ancien compagnon d'aventure, les yeux dans les yeux :

\- Tu m'as trahi, murmura-t-il. Je fondais beaucoup d'espoir sur toi et tu m'as trahi… Et tu as trahi les églises. Tu m'as donc trahi deux fois.

"(S'adressant à Enoch tout en gardant rivé son regard sur celui de l'archer) Pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas capturé aussi ? Ou même tué ?"

Enoch prit quelques secondes pour choisir les informations qu'il allait confier, car en dévoiler trop ou pas assez pourrait ruiner ce qu'il avait prévu :

\- Disons que Shin n'est pas encore mort, mais pas vivant non plus. Il est une monnaie d'échange virtuelle, un moyen de pression. Considère que tes deux amis restants devront s'acquitter d'une tâche pour que leur compagnon soit libéré.

\- Et s'ils ne s'en acquittent pas, il mourra je suppose.

\- Voilà. En gros.

Enoch s'éloigna de la scène et alla s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre coupé juste à parfaite hauteur. Il médita durant quelques temps tout en observant l'ex-paladin. Ce dernier resta un peu près de Shin puis vint retrouver le Démon :

\- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

\- Il est ton ami, tu avais le droit de savoir. C'est ta vie, tu es libre de choisir ce que tu décides d'en faire. Tu as usé de ta liberté pour me suivre, et entre nous, tu as fait un excellent choix (il lui fît un clin d'œil), alors je t'ai mené là où je suis certain que ton cœur voulait aller.

\- Il m'a trahi…

\- Oui, oui, et ton esprit te dit également que c'est le cas pour toutes les autres parties du conflit. Du coup, tu n'as que des ennemis si mon calcul est exact, n'est-ce pas ?

Théo ne répondit pas avant de longues secondes. Un mal de tête venait de le gagner, principalement dû aux propos du Démon.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus rien. J'ai l'impression de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé mais quand j'essaie d'y repenser avec précision, je crois voir deux visions s'entrechoquer…

\- Oui, je comprends très bien. Alors laisse-moi te poser une question assez simple.

\- Allez-y…

Enoch se releva et prit Théo par les épaules afin de le mener à nouveau près de l'archer emprisonné. Le Démon allait prendre un risque mais si son plan se déroulait tel qu'il l'avait imaginé, et il ne doutait pas de cela, alors la réponse serait celle prévue.

\- Que veux-tu faire de Shin ?

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Je peux le libérer, si tu le souhaites. Ou le laisser ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit naturellement libéré, ou alors attaqué par d'autres mages. Mais n'imaginons pas le pire, bien sûr !

Théo observa une dernière fois son ancien ami et dit :

\- Laissez-le.

\- Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

L'ex-paladin se retourna et se mis un doigt sur la tempe droite :

\- Parce que je crains que mon cerveau ne me dise de le tuer. Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque.

Le Démon sourit, ravi. Une nouvelle étape d'accomplie, et bien accomplie, car il savait ce qu'il se serait passé de très grave si Théo avait voulu libérer son ami.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Nous pouvons donc partir. (Il se pencha vers Shin) Au revoir cher demi-élémentaire, sache que tout ce que je fais a un but bien précis, et que je vous considère comme des amis !

\- Il nous entend ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il nous entend. La théorie voudrait que non, mais…

\- Mais l'autre est un naze. Ca va, j'ai compris. On peut y aller maintenant…

Enoch gloussa et suivit Théo, abandonnant l'archer, seul au milieu de la forêt.

* * *

 _" Loin au-delà des cieux, dans une dimension inconnue:_

 _\- Il est futé, maître. Ses mots sont du poison, il n'a pas besoin d'y mêler une quelconque magie pour influencer les plus incorruptibles._

 _\- Je sais, répondit l'élémentaire de la lumière d'une voix autoritaire. Mais tant qu'il n'utilisera pas ses pouvoirs, nous n'aurons pas la possibilité d'intervenir. Alors attendons simplement son erreur. Il se croit intouchable, mais rien de ce qu'il fait n'échappe à mes yeux. Il ne pourra pas me tromper. Et lorsque mon piège s'activera autour de lui, le temps lui fera défaut. Alors, nous pourrons l'éliminer._

 _\- Et pour notre disciple ? L'ombre gagne son cœur, sa foi est grandement vacillante. Peut-être même s'est-il déjà trahi dans son cœur._

 _\- Laissons-lui ses pouvoirs. Il peut encore nous servir, tant qu'il ne quitte pas le Démon. Mais dès qu'il ne nous sera plus utile, alors nous pourrons également le détruire. Ne t'inquiète donc pas, tout est prévu, termina-t-il, un rictus terrible et funeste sur son visage."_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Croyances douteuses

Voilà le chapitre 5 ! Peut-être le moins intéressant à lire, car moins d'actions et de dialogues que les précédents (comment ça, je vends super bien mes textes ?), mais sans doute le plus important de tous les chapitres écrits jusqu'à maintenant ! Et puis, comme on retrouve Shin, ça compense !

Comme de coutume, merci à NightmareDragon FB pour son review. La fidélité, c'est beau et ça n'a pas de prix !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

 **.**

 **Croyances douteuses**

 **.**

L'esprit du demi-élémentaire de l'eau subit un raz-de-marée sensitif lorsque la porte de ses pensées s'ouvrit soudainement, libérant un flot ininterrompu d'informations à traiter.

Shin venait de s'éveiller, sans en connaître la raison. Il était toujours piégé par le sort, le corps figé, mais d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer, il comprenait tous les sons qu'il entendait et les images que ses yeux ouverts observaient devant lui.

Comme si la mémoire lui était revenue, il avait le souvenir de toutes les paroles échangées à proximité. La discussion entre Bob et le demi-élémentaire de l'air, Théo et Enoch… Et les questions fusèrent tandis qu'il se repassait tous les événements dans sa tête.

Comment allaient Bob et Grunlek ? Pourquoi son ami paladin était-il avec le père de Bob ? Pourquoi le demi-élémentaire du temps et le Démon avaient-ils des versions contradictoires à propos du sort qu'on lui avait jeté ?

Et surtout, que se passait-il dans la tête de Théo ? Il l'avait à peine regardé, avait dit qu'il l'avait trahi… Et il avait même déclaré être prêt à le tuer ! Shin n'en revenait pas, le coup était terrible car ils pensaient l'avoir sauvé.

Se forçant à ne pas se lamenter, il imagina toutes les causes possibles de ce changement, et la plus évidente fit surface rapidement : Enoch. L'archer était certain que le Démon était à l'origine de la noirceur nouvelle dans le cœur de son ami paladin. Et il craignait qu'il ne fût trop tard, ne voyant pas vraiment comment l'esprit de Théo pourrait résister une nouvelle fois à l'intrusion mentale d'éléments extérieurs.

Mais alors, quel sens avaient les derniers mots adressés par Enoch avant de partir ? Une tentative de rachat ? Un mensonge ? Oui, ce devait être ça, le Démon était un habitué, il était très certainement en train d'utiliser son ami à des fins personnelles. Mais, et si le paladin n'avait rien fait pour empêcher cela ? pensa-t-il brusquement. Après tout, il était un inquisiteur au comportement étrange et les épreuves récentes avaient pu altérer sa façon de penser. A cause de cette terrible idée, la colère s'ancra plus profondément en Shin et lui permit de prêter un serment personnel de loyauté envers le bien. Enoch devrait répondre de ses actes. Et si Théo avait quitté les sentiers de l'honneur, de gré ou de force, alors il subirait les mêmes conséquences… Il ne pouvait plus jouer avec le sort du monde sur des suppositions, même si elles concernaient son ami.

Il s'obligea à entrer en méditation, car son instinct lui soufflait que sa libération serait plus rapide que prévue. Sa méthode, qu'il n'avait plus pratiquée depuis des années, était un modèle d'efficacité, permettant à son corps et son esprit de se régénérer tout en étant conscient. Un des avantages de sa magie. Le seul qui pouvait l'aider à ce moment-là.

* * *

\- Je prendrai le premier tour de garde, prévint Enoch.

\- Si ça vous fait plaisir…

Les deux compagnons avaient fait halte pour acheter des vivres dans une petite bourgade le matin-même. Les commerçants les avaient prévenus que des brigands rôdaient dans les environs, détroussant, dans le meilleur des cas, les imprudents. Etait-ce la vérité ou un moyen détourné, et inefficace les concernant, de les faire séjourner plus longtemps au village ? Ils n'en savaient rien, mais Enoch ne semblait vouloir prendre aucun risque avec la surveillance.

Il s'endormit rapidement, laissant l'ex-paladin seul avec ses pensées.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent durant lesquelles Théo, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec le père de Bob, s'interrogea longuement sur lui-même et sur ses pouvoirs. Il avait senti un changement s'opérer au plus profond de son être. Il ignorait quand cela avait réellement commencé, mais certainement plusieurs semaines auparavant.

L'invocation de ses pouvoirs de la lumière lui demandait plus d'efforts chaque jour, et même si le résultat final contentait toujours le guerrier, il y accédait le moins souvent possible. En fait, l'idée même d'utiliser les aptitudes de la lumière le dérangeait. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, car tout son être refusait désormais la soumission à son ancienne église et à ses anciennes fonctions. Et surtout, l'obscurité ne le troublait plus. Jadis, Théo se serait senti mal à l'aise, scruté et observé au milieu d'une forêt en pleine nuit. Maintenant, il avait l'impression d'être dans son élément…

Des voix au loin interrompirent la réflexion en cours du guerrier. Il s'étonna de parfaitement comprendre les propos des hommes et femmes alors même qu'ils étaient, au minimum, à 200 mètres de lui, car sa vue lui permettait d'observer le sentier jusqu'aux premiers arbres. Etait-ce dû à la clarté de la lune ? Il n'en savait rien mais il appréciait cette chance. Et le discours des cachés était limpide : "Il est seul avec un vieux, y aura aucun problème, on y va !"

Théo se leva et se dirigea vers le cheval d'Enoch, où étaient accrochées les différentes affaires qu'il avait prises. Parmi lesquelles, son épée, qu'il dégaina en douceur, avant de retourner à sa place, sans s'asseoir toutefois. Il scruta l'horizon, certains que les bandits s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour observer son comportement étrange, et s'exprima d'une voix forte et lente :

\- Qui que vous soyez, je vous tuerais tous si vous approchez. Repartez et votre rendez-vous avec la mort aura lieu plus tard !

Le silence se fît. Il tenta d'écouter une nouvelle fois, mais plus rien ne lui parvint. En revanche, sa colère grandissait de seconde en seconde. Avait-il rêvé ? Y avait-il réellement quelqu'un ? La pointe de son épée s'abaissa tandis que Théo maugréa contre les fantômes venus troubler sa garde. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de poser son épée à terre, le bruit caractéristique d'une corde d'arc se relâchant siffla à ses oreilles. Il leva le bras gauche afin d'intercepter la flèche avec son bouclier… pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il ne l'avait pas pris.

Le cheval d'Enoch le percuta sur le côté juste avant que la flèche ne le transperce. Jeté à terre, les côtes en feu, il mit quelques secondes à se relever. Quand ce fût fait, son regard se porta sur le bouclier posé sur le flanc du canasson, qu'il prit rapidement, puis sur les ennemis approchant. Une nouvelle flèche le visa, qu'il stoppa avec sa nouvelle protection. Alors son regard changea, noir comme les ténèbres. Il laissa libre-court à sa rage.

Ils étaient six, dont deux femmes, et tous armés d'une épée courte, à l'exception de l'archer qui avait saisi deux poignards. L'ex-paladin était presque certain que les armes étaient émoussées tant leurs vêtements étaient abîmés et impropres. Des gars perdus probablement. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient sur lui.

Enoch, réveillé, regardait la scène avec intérêt. La présence des bandits ne le surprit pas, il leur avait même sciemment donné de bonnes raisons le matin-même de venir tenter leur chance. De l'argent, un vieillard dans le groupe de deux, la fatigue. Un jeu d'enfant leur avait-il fait croire, pour leur malheur.

Le père de Bob observait intensément les moindres réactions de Théo, espérant avoir raison le concernant. Il fallait qu'il ait raison ! Sinon, son fils et lui seraient en fâcheuses postures. Le monde aussi, mais il s'en fichait.

Les bandits avaient crû pouvoir trouver un avantage dans l'obscurité mais ils comprirent rapidement que leur opposant ne pouvait être piégé de cette manière. Trois avaient déjà été terrassés par la virtuosité de Théo et un quatrième, l'une des femmes, mordit la poussière, le crâne ouvert et le sang ruisselant le long du cou.

Les deux derniers bandits attaquèrent, davantage par désespoir que par raison, simultanément, chacun sur un côté. Attendant que les deux épées ne le touchent presque, il se retira au tout dernier moment, laissant les survivants s'occire mutuellement, trop surpris pour esquisser le moindre geste de défense. Le combat était terminé. Il n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute.

Il entendit un reniflement sur le côté et s'avisa de la femme touchée à la tête, encore en vie. Le guerrier s'approcha afin de donner le coup de grâce, indifférent aux suppliques de la fille et à ses pleurs répétés entremêlés de demandes de pardon. Il leva son épée mais avant d'entamer le mouvement de l'épée vers le bas, leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle était à peine majeure, un visage d'enfant presque. Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Cela échappait à Théo. Il lâcha néanmoins son épée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de colère dans ses yeux et sur son visage.

\- Nous allons temporairement soigner ta blessure et tu retourneras là d'où tu viens demain matin. Si tu es encore là à mon réveil, je te tuerai, c'est clair ? Et si je te recroise un jour en train de faire ce genre de conneries, je prendrais plaisir à t'éviscérer.

La fille se perdit en remerciements confus avant de s'évanouir, vaincue par toutes ces émotions.

Théo leva les yeux et vit qu'Enoch était debout et le regardait. Il n'y avait pas l'habituel sourire sur son visage. Mais un étrange sentiment semblait toutefois en rejaillir : de la fierté.

* * *

Albertus entra en transe, seul dans sa chapelle, agenouillé sur un socle de pierre, les mains tendues, paumes vers l'avant. C'était la position requise pour entrer en communication avec son maître. Il appréhendait la discussion à venir car ils n'avaient pas rempli leur mission correctement, à savoir tuer les aventuriers. Son esprit se brouilla tandis que son corps se détendait petit à petit. La conscience d'Albertus rejoignit un monde où la souffrance n'existait pas sous la forme d'un fantôme, car la représentation physique de tout être y était interdite. Il y retrouva son maître. Le haut-prêtre de l'Eglise de la Vengeance ignorait qui il était mais étant un ancien membre de l'Eglise de la Lumière, il espérait que celui qui l'avait contacté pour reformer la nouvelle Eglise était l'un de ceux qu'il vénérait.

 _\- Maître, dit-il d'une voix douce, presque amoureuse._

 _\- Vous m'avez déçu, toi et tes semblables._

 _\- Oui, maître. Mes hommes ont affronté des mages trop puissants pour les faibles que nous étions… Je vous offre mon âme en pardon si cela vous permet de calmer la colère que vous pouvez légitimement ressentir…_

 _\- Ton âme ne m'importe pas. Vous avez rencontré des demi-élémentaires, votre défaite est logique, je ne te blâme pas pour cela. Sache juste que vous avez encore un rôle important à jouer et que je vous fais confiance._

 _\- Pensez-vous que nous ayons une chance contre ces demi-élémentaires ? Mon cœur me dit que nous ne pourrons remplir notre mission tant que les hommes à tuer seront protégés par ces monstres…_

 _\- Et ton cœur voit juste. C'est pourquoi vous devez vous allier avec la guilde des Intendants. Ils sont les seuls à posséder des pouvoirs exceptionnels et suffisants pour vous aider à accomplir votre tâche._

 _\- Mais maître, la guilde s'est jurée de détruire les églises ! Ne croyez-vous pas qu'ils se serviraient de l'occasion pour nous anéantir définitivement ? Et à quoi pourrions-nous bien leur servir ?_

 _\- Remets-tu mon jugement en cause ? Fais-moi confiance, ils verront toutes les qualités que l'Eglise de la Vengeance peut leur apporter, et ne pourront pas refuser votre aide. Vous n'êtes plus une menace pour eux, ils vous accueilleront à bras ouvert. Cependant, peut-être vaudrait-il mieux leur apporter un gage de bonne volonté. La guilde appréciera, et peu importe de les contenter après tout, ils ne sont rien pour nous._

 _\- Que pouvons-nous leur offrir de précieux, mon maître ?_

 _\- Des mages qui serviront de cobayes pour leurs expériences…_

* * *

Kaherlov ouvrit les yeux et reprit goût à l'air environnant. Le Codex était posé sur un piédestal juste devant lui. Il était vidé de ses forces, comme après chaque communication de ce type. Mais cela en valait la peine, car il venait peut-être de faire d'une pierre deux, trois voire quatre coups.

Le maître de la guilde des Intendants quitta la grande salle en sifflotant. Son plan était parfait, tous ses ennemis allaient désormais se déplacer jusqu'au manoir. Et alors, il pourrait mettre à exécution la dernière phase du programme…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le choix d'attendre

Voilà le 6ème chapitre, et on reparle de Shin !

Merci à NightmareDragon FB (tu fais partie du paysage de ma fan-fic' en fait ^^) et à Sauwk pour vos reviews.

Pour te répondre, Sauwk, les similarités que tu vois sont peut-être dues aux thèmes évoqués qui rappellent ceux de Star Wars. Mais si tel est le cas, il est inconscient de ma part, je n'ai pas puisé, volontairement du moins, mon inspiration dans cette (magnifique) saga :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, et comme toujours, lire un commentaire fait toujours plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **.**

 **Le choix d'attendre**

 **.**

 _\- Etrange et inquiétant… Albertus n'était pas censé agir ainsi…_

 _Pour une fois, l'élémentaire de la lumière ne maîtrisait pas un élément, très important, de son plan, et cela le tourmentait._

 _\- Que lui est-il donc passé par la tête ? Répondit son acolyte._

 _\- Je l'ignore… Mes visions de son monde sont très imparfaites, une autre entité bloque mes capacités. C'est fâcheux. Très fâcheux. Et si tu me dis ne plus pouvoir communiquer avec lui, c'est que quelqu'un cherche à interférer entre les membres de la lumière…_

 _\- Enoch ? Serait-il assez puissant ?_

 _\- C'est un Démon, l'un des meilleurs et des plus dangereux. Bien sûr qu'il possède ce pouvoir. Mais ce n'est pas lui. D'abord, parce que je peux encore sentir s'il utilise sa magie, ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Et surtout car il n'aurait aucun intérêt à une alliance entre les intendants et l'Eglise de la Vengeance. Il aurait plutôt cherché à les opposer davantage encore._

 _\- Alors qui ? Qui aurait un intérêt à ça ? Et pourquoi la guilde a-t-elle accepté, quel avantage peut-elle tirer d'une telle alliance, alors qu'ils ont les moyens de terrasser ce qu'il reste de nos serviteurs sur Terre. Se peut-il qu'Albertus se soit également détourné de notre cause pour agir à sa guise ?_

 _\- A ces questions, je n'ai pas de réponse et je dois réfléchir. Rien n'est logique dans le conflit qui se prépare. Chaque camp a ses chances, et tant que je n'aurais pas compris les motivations du haut-prêtre, nous ne ferons rien. Patientons, et observons, termina l'élémentaire._

* * *

Lancés au galop depuis l'aube, les chevaux profitaient d'une pause méritée en fin de matinée pendant que Théo et son compagnon s'abreuvaient. Le Démon avait demandé d'accélérer la course, afin de ne pas être en retard au rendez-vous qu'il s'était fixé. Normalement, il devrait rejoindre sa cible en toute fin de journée.

L'ex-paladin avait retrouvé son calme habituel, presque indifférent aux éléments extérieurs, bien qu'il s'intéressât chaque jour davantage à la situation du monde.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit grand-chose sur l'attaque de Bob et des autres. Je m'étonne que votre fils n'ait rien fait pour se défendre, et que vous l'ayez laissé se faire prendre.

\- Il a été attaqué par des demi-élémentaires… Et fort heureusement pour le royaume, il n'a pas laissé sortir le Démon. Nul ne sait ce qu'il se serait passé ensuite. Sans doute la fin du monde que tu connais…

L'air dubitatif, Théo se demandait de quoi voulait bien parler le père de Bob.

\- Et où se dirigent-ils désormais ? C'est quoi la mission qu'ils doivent remplir pour sauver Shin ?

\- Voler le Codex.

\- Impossible. Les églises elles-mêmes, au sommet de leur puissance, n'auraient rien pu faire. C'est une mission suicide.

\- C'est pourtant la leur. Mais tu ignores bon nombre de données, et le schéma d'ensemble. Pour faire simple, tout ce qui semble être n'est pas forcément. Les choses changent, les alliances bougent, et ce que tu entends, ce que tu vois et ce que tu lis ne sont pas forcément ce qui est réellement.

\- … D'accord… J'ai rien compris…

Enoch sourit, conscient d'avoir embrouillé, sciemment, l'esprit du guerrier.

\- Et vous pensez que les demi-élémentaires libèreront Shin, dans l'hypothèse absurde où ils réussiraient à voler le Codex ?

\- Les demi-élémentaires sont des gens d'honneur, pour la plupart. Ceux qui font partie du groupe de mon fils ne dérogent pas à la règle.

\- Ceux qui font partie ? Combien sont-ils ? Et il y a combien de gars dans ce "groupe" déjà ?

\- Ils sont huit guerriers, en comptant le nain et mon fils.

\- Donc six demi-élémentaires. Comme je le disais, impossible pour eux. Les intendants ont certainement déchiffré une grande partie du Codex et doivent avoir des pouvoirs supérieurs désormais.

Le père de Bob prit un morceau de pain qu'il mâchouilla tranquillement, avant de répondre :

\- Comme je le disais, ce qui semble être n'est pas forcément. Mais tu comprendras cela plus tard, toute la vérité ne t'est pas utile pour l'instant.

\- Très bien…

Ravi que l'ex-paladin ne cherche pas à imposer sa volonté pour obtenir la vérité, Enoch souffla un peu. Une nouvelle bonne chose dans le processus de "guérison", à la façon du Démon, de Théo.

\- Et d'ailleurs, comment vous savez tout ça ?

\- Et bien, contrairement à toi, je considère encore certaines personnes comme des amis, répondit-il, sourire en coin. Des amis puissants…

* * *

Le demi-élémentaire du feu, Nyel, tendit l'assiette de ragoût au nain, qui se fendit d'un remerciement hâtif. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour donner la part restante à Bob et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le fils d'Enoch ne tourna même pas la tête à son approche, peu convaincu de la nécessité de discuter avec leurs bourreaux.

\- Vous savez, commença Nyel, nous ne sommes pas mauvais. La plupart ici regrettent votre situation, nous avons hâte de pouvoir vous libérer vous et votre ami.

\- Mhh…

\- Nous avons conscience qu'il est difficile de nous croire, mais vous verrez, une fois la mission accomplie, vous rentrerez tous chez vous.

Bob observa rapidement le visage du demi-élémentaire, jeune et fier de sa condition. Mais il ne maîtrisait sans doute pas ses pouvoirs, ni sa destinée. D'une manière qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait la sensation que Nyel était utilisé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un, comme si sa volonté propre n'existait plus. Un simple mouton à qui l'on avait retiré le droit de penser. Et le demi-Démon n'arrivait pas à poser une explication rationnelle sur cette sensation étrange.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le Codex ? Demanda-t-il enfin, cachant tant bien que mal son trouble.

\- Parce qu'il pourrait nous servir ! répondit le demi-élémentaire, étonné de la question. Le Codex est une puissante arme et notre Cause saura l'utiliser intelligemment.

\- Votre cause ? Bon sang ! De quoi parlez-vous ?! Vous pouvez pas juste vous exprimer clairement ?!

Finalement agacé par l'imbécilité de Nyel, Bob se leva et alla rejoindre Grunlek, occupé à finir le ragoût qu'il ne trouvait pas si mauvais que ça. Moins bon que ses plats, bien sûr, mais il était un maître cuisinier.

\- Vraiment, sont cons ces demi-élémentaires… (Il frotta ses tempes avec ses pouces) Positivons, positivons ! Au moins, ce n'est pas inhérent à Shin, on pourra le lui dire…

Le nain s'esclaffa, s'offrant un rare moment de bien-être au milieu de mornes journées, puis acquiesça. Autour de lui, le calme régnait dans le camp. D'après ce qu'avait dit Allister, la ville où se trouvait le manoir des Intendants n'était plus très loin. Une pause avait donc été décidée en milieu de journée afin de permettre à tous de se reposer, tout en restant hors de portée des pouvoirs des intendants. Il avait hâte d'en finir, même s'il doutait sincèrement, en si petit nombre, de pouvoir vaincre et remplir la mission. Au moins, la mort les libérerait, si Grunlek décidait de suivre la logique optimiste de Bob.

* * *

La conscience de Shin l'obligea à reprendre possession de son esprit, interrompant sa méditation. Il se sentait… bien. Sans pouvoir bouger, il sentait la force de son corps et la puissance de la magie couler en lui. En revanche, ce qu'il vit juste en face de lui le fît frissonner.

\- Et bah alors, on en a quand même choppé un apparemment. Toi, tu vas payer pour tous ceux de l'Eglise que tes amis ont tués.

Le demi-élémentaire ignorait de quoi l'homme parlait, mais il pouvait voir la folie dans ses yeux. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas répondre…

\- Allez les gars, on va casser ce bouclier ! (Il pointa Shin du doigt) Je sais pas ce que t'as fait de mal pour être entouré de ce machin, mais je sais pourquoi on va te charcuter, pas vrai les gars ?

\- Oui, mais arrête de discuter Gildas, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre.

\- Ca me défoule, ok ? Ses amis ont tué cinq des miens il y a quelques jours, des gars qui m'étaient proches, j'avais envie d'exprimer mon ressenti. Maintenant, on peut le détruire.

Shin avait déterminé la présence certaine de quatre hommes, mais il y en avait peut-être d'autres qui échappaient à ses sens. Il vit l'homme, Gildas, envoyer un sort contre le bouclier, mais ce dernier l'absorba. Ce fût alors un déferlement de sortilèges et coups physiques portés contre le seul rempart qui séparait le demi-élémentaire de ses assaillants, pendant plusieurs minutes.

Quand ils s'aperçurent que la protection n'avait pas été modifiée, en apparence, d'un iota, ils stoppèrent.

\- C'est quoi ce bouclier ? Ca ne lui a rien fait !

Mais l'homme se trompait. Shin pouvait le sentir, le halo avait perdu un peu de puissance. Imperceptible toutefois pour celui qui ne maîtrisait pas totalement ses pouvoirs, ce qui était le cas de ces soldats, le changement était pourtant bien réel.

\- On continue ? Demanda, insistant, Gildas.

\- Oui, ça finira bien lâcher.

De nouveau, les coups se succédèrent, ainsi que les sorts. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il n'y eut plus aucune interruption, jusqu'à un nouvel arrêt, définitif cette fois.

\- Ca ne sert à rien ce que l'on fait. Pourquoi on ne peut pas le détruire ? Ce n'est pas juste ! Geignit Gildas, tapant des poings sur le sol.

\- Moi j'ai l'impression que la protection est un peu moins épaisse. C'est bizarre, je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois bien.

Shin aussi le voyait, mais lui en était sûr. Cette fois, le changement était perceptible pour un œil avisé. Heureusement pour l'archer, l'homme n'insista pas.

\- Ce n'est sans doute qu'une illusion, rien de plus. De toute façon, je crois qu'on est tous bien fatigué…

Il se détourna et fût suivi par les autres soldats. Shin espérait qu'ils s'en iraient, mais ils s'établirent simplement quelques mètres plus loin et installèrent une tente, d'après les sons de coups portés sur des piquets qu'il pouvait entendre. De toute évidence, ils avaient l'intention d'attendre que le bouclier se brise de lui-même…

* * *

Grunlek se pencha sur le corps du demi-élémentaire du temps, tremblant, et secoua la tête.

\- C'est magique, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

\- Ca alors, personne n'aurait pu s'en douter, railla Allister. Merci pour votre sagesse, maître nain, que ferions-nous sans vous ?

Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir et se leva pour rejoindre Bob, debout un peu plus loin. Le groupe était sur le point de reprendre la route quand Jarvi s'était effondré, pris de convulsions. Cela avait duré quelques minutes, avant de se calmer, puis de reprendre pendant presque une heure. S'il n'était pas mort, son état l'empêchait de les suivre, ce qui était un problème assez inquiétant.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda un Bob inquiet à cause des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, pensait-il, sur Shin.

\- J'en dis qu'il ne peut pas nous suivre et que nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner seul.

\- Donc, ça pue…

\- Voilà.

Allister et Morgas, le demi-élémentaire de l'Obscurité, étaient penchés sur le corps du blessé magique. Ils tentaient de le faire reprendre conscience, sans succès. Grunlek les rejoignit et déclara :

\- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec lui, il ne s'en sortira pas autrement. (Il tourna la tête vers les demi-élémentaires). Moi je resterai.

Bob accourut, déconcerté :

\- Hors de question, on va avoir besoin de toi !

\- Vous viendrez avec nous, maître nain, vous n'avez pas le choix, renchérit Allister.

Grunlek se campa devant le demi-élémentaire de l'Air, et le regarda dans le blanc des yeux. Il prit une inspiration et parla d'une voix qu'il espérât impérieuse :

\- Oh que si, j'ai le choix. Je resterai ici pour aider cet homme (il désigna Jarvi du doigt) et donc pour aider mon ami que vous avez piégé. Si l'envie vous prend de m'en empêcher, alors vous perdrez mon soutien ainsi que celui de Bob, puisque vous souhaiterez condamner Shin par votre refus. Dans tous les cas, vous serez perdants. Sans compter que nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort pour vous faire payer cet acte.

"A vous de décider, soit je reste en arrière, soit Bob, moi et potentiellement certains d'entre vous mourrons."

Le demi-élémentaire réfléchit à toute vitesse puis répondit, d'un ton méprisant :

\- Bien, nous nous passerons de vos services dans ce cas… Votre absence de magie vous sauve, un paradoxe assez cocasse.

Le nain l'ignora, s'installa à côté de Jarvi, et attendit que Bob arrive :

\- J'espère que tu comprends mon choix, mon ami.

\- Oui, bien sûr. T'aurais pu me prévenir avant mais tu as bien fait.

\- Tu prendras soin de toi hein ?

\- Hey, toujours ! Répondit Bob. Tu me connais, je n'aime pas les emmerdes.

Grunlek sourit devant ce mensonge avant de terminer :

\- Surtout Bob, ne te change pas en démon. C'est ce qu'ils veulent, mais je n'aime pas ce que cela te ferait. Alors reste calme !

\- D'accord. Compte sur moi mon ami.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles sanglantes

Le chapitre 7 de la fan-fic avec cette fois, principalement du Grunlek, Théo et Enoch. Encore 2-3 chapitres et ça castagnera sec jusqu'à la fin. Avec du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de sang.

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, et qui restent fidèles, j'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant !

Edit : Pour répondre à NightmareDragon FB (merci pour le commentaire !), c'était juste pour dire que tes commentaires étaient la continuité logique de mes chapitres, vu qu'ils sont toujours là, fidèles au rendez-vous :)

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **.**

 **Retrouvailles sanglantes**

 **.**

La nuit s'était déjà invitée lorsque Théo et le père de Bob arrivèrent au petit campement. Les flammes crépitaient et illuminaient le visage d'un nain et d'un corps placé de l'autre côté du feu.

Eden était partie chasser, permettant aux arrivants de faire leur entrée sans se faire arracher la gorge par erreur. Grunlek ne les vit pas immédiatement, mais un hennissement de Lumière, le cheval de l'ex-paladin, dont le corps ne brillait pas en cette occasion, le sortit de ses pensées :

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il, sur le qui-vive, prêt à bondir.

\- C'est moi…

Reconnaissable entre mille, la voix du guerrier raisonna aux oreilles du nain, qui n'y croyait toujours pas.

\- Théo ? Théo, c'est bien toi ? (Il aperçut enfin son visage) THEO ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant dans ses bras.

Ce dernier accepta l'étreinte mais n'eut pas un sourire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule basse gauche du nain et l'écarta lentement, avant de se détourner. Grunlek ne s'en formalisa pas, sachant la gêne que ce genre d'effusion pouvait provoquer chez son ami.

Derrière Théo vint un autre homme, plus petit et plus maigre, portant une longue robe caractéristique d'une classe spécifique de mage.

\- Enoch ? (le ton était cette fois suspicieux) Que fichez-vous là ? (Il tourna le regard vers l'ex-paladin) Pourquoi es-tu avec lui ?

\- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de vous revoir maître nain. Un plaisir, vraiment ! Dit le Démon en écartant les bras, comme s'il s'attendait également à une embrassade.

Mais elle ne vint pas. L'air déçu, il baissa les bras et poursuivit :

\- Je pensais que nous étions amis… Je suis un peu chagriné.

Mais son sourire malicieux contredisait ses paroles, la réaction du nain lui paraissait normale.

\- Que se passe-t-il Théo ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, je vais répondre, et vous pourrez ensuite profiter un peu de vos retrouvailles, intervint Enoch.

"J'ai rencontré Théo dans une auberge il y a plusieurs jours, dans un sale état psychologique. J'ai décidé de le prendre sous mon aile, pour aider votre cause bien sûr (aucune ironie dans sa voix ne nota Grunlek). Depuis, nous avons décidé de vous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible, car nous vous savions en mauvaise posture."

"Oui, en effet, nous avons croisé votre ami demi-élémentaire. Il était toujours bloqué quand nous l'avons quitté. Et j'ai compris que vous étiez piégés."

Le nain se sentit défaillir à l'évocation de Shin. Toute cette mission n'existait que pour le sauver et rien d'autre, à ses yeux.

"Maintenant, vous pouvez aller discuter du bon vieux temps ! Moi, je vais aller faire un tour puis ensuite, je me reposerai !"

Il s'éloigna rapidement pour laisser les deux hommes seuls. Un silence pesant s'installa, car Grunlek cherchait encore à comprendre la raison qui avait poussée Théo à voyager avec Enoch. L'ex-paladin, lui, n'avait aucune envie de démarrer la conversation. Finalement, le nain commença :

\- Comment vas-tu ? Nous étions à ta recherche quand tout ça est arrivé (il fit faire un mouvement circulaire à son bras), juste derrière toi. Et finalement, on nous a embarqués dans une aventure folle, contre notre gré. A cause de demi-élémentaires…Nous pensions ve…

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous trahi ?

La question fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur du nain.

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? Quand t'avons-nous trahi ?

\- Sur la plaine, désormais dévastée par le Démon, où se trouvaient les soldats des Eglises…

Grunlek paniqua un peu :

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ? Nous t'avons sauvé, justement parce que nous savions que Bob allait laisser libre cours à sa fureur ! Comment peux-tu penser que nous sommes allés contre toi ?

\- Et vous avez détruit les églises. Et Viktor, alors que nous étions censés combattre avec eux.

\- Parce qu'ils se fichaient de toi ! Ils préféraient te tuer et se sont retournés contre toi, et donc contre nous ! Nous avions un plan, clair, et Viktor l'a violé. Nous n'avons pas décidé de trahir, je te le jure !

\- Mensonges…

Le nain n'en revenait pas, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à être accusé de trahison par celui qu'il considérait comme un ami perdu quelques minutes auparavant. Il se plaça devant Théo et soutint son regard.

\- Laisse-moi te décrire tout ce qu'il s'est passé, tu étais encore possédé et peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas de certains détails cruciaux pour ta réflexion.

\- Si tu veux...

\- Merci.

Grunlek évoqua dans les moindres détails le plan qu'avait imaginé l'ancien mentor de Théo, Viktor, afin de détruire la mort tout en sauvant son corps, et la trahison de Viktor ensuite lorsque le plan était allé de travers. Il expliqua le choix de ses amis de se retourner contre les églises et contre la mort car ces dernières les avaient trahis.

Théo eut à nouveau l'impression de voir ressurgir des fragments de souvenirs et de sensations dans sa tête, qui concernaient ce jour précis. Il en tira un affreux mal de tête, comme si une force intérieure cherchait à le dissuader de se rappeler et de raisonner.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai besoin de me reposer, mon esprit est incapable de me faire réfléchir en ce moment. Peut-être dis-tu la vérité. Peut-être pas…

\- Théo, pendant de nombreuses années, nous avons parcouru le monde ensemble, nous avons combattu à tes côtés et, malgré toutes nos différences, nous avons été de tous les bons et mauvais coups. Ensemble, s'aidant mutuellement. Alors donne-moi une seule raison qui aurait pu nous pousser à ne plus t'aider cette fois !

L'ex-paladin fût incapable de répondre. Le mal de tête se fit plus important. Soudain, Enoch revint et interpella le nain, en désignant le corps du demi-élémentaire :

\- Dites, maître nain, qui est cet homme ?

\- Jarvi, un demi-élémentaire. C'est lui qui a lancé le sort qui bloque Shin et qui nous oblige à combattre aux côtés des autres demi-élémentaires.

\- Et que lui arrive-t-il ?

\- Je l'ignore… Il a été pris de convulsions quelques heures plus tôt, pendant de très longues minutes. Il est inconscient maintenant, et je fais mon maximum pour le garder en vie. Sinon, son sort tuera Shin… Mais j'ignore le mal qui le touche. Au moins, j'ai stabilisé son état.

Le démon se tapa la paume de la main contre le front tout en secouant la tête.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée ça, tu ne fais que prolonger le sort qui maintient ton ami figé.

\- Qui maintient mon ami en vie, précisa le nain.

\- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis, répondit Enoch en s'approchant du corps, avec des velléités visiblement agressives.

Le nain s'interposa entre le corps et le Démon, la colère se diffusant dans tout son être.

\- Reculez ! De quoi parlez-vous ? Qu'espérez-vous faire ?

\- Moi ? Aider ton ami, ne puis-je pas ?

\- Vous ne le toucherez pas ! Vociféra Grunlek. S'il meurt, Shin meurt aussi !

\- Non, s'il meurt, Shin sera libéré et pourra vous rejoindre plus rapidement. De toute évidence, il vous a menti, car il est incapable de lancer un sort d'une telle puissance. Son maître élémentaire lui-même a difficilement le pouvoir d'imposer à son corps un sort de cette taille sur une durée aussi longue.

Grunlek recula un peu et ne changea pas sa position défensive.

\- Je vous dis que vous ne le toucherez pas. Je ne prendrai pas le risque de faire confiance à un fou qui a, de toute évidence, embrumé l'esprit de mon ami pour lui faire croire à une fausse trahison.

Cette fois, Enoch fût sincèrement choqué, car il ne s'attendait pas à cette accusation de la part du nain. Il ne répondit rien.

\- Maintenant, termina Grunlek, vous allez me jurer sur votre honneur de Démon de ne pas toucher au corps de Jarvi avec votre magie. Et Théo, jure aussi que tu ne lui feras rien.

\- Bien, comme vous voudrez maître nain, dit le Démon en s'inclinant à demi.

\- Ouais, si tu veux, fit quant à lui l'ex-paladin.

Les deux se détournèrent, laissant le nain seul près du corps convalescent de Jarvi.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Grunlek somnolait à moitié à une dizaine de mètres du corps du demi-élémentaire, Enoch vint se placer à côté de lui, et le réveilla de quelques coups de botte dans la jambe. Le nain sursauta et se remit en position de garde, comme s'il ne s'était pas assoupi. De toute façon, Eden était revenue de la chasse et faisait des rondes régulières autour du campement. Il remarqua la présence du Démon :

\- Que me voulez-vous ?

\- Discuter, si cela nous est possible.

\- Je ne pense pas vraiment avoir le choix…

Enoch sourit, car effectivement, le nain n'aurait pas pu éviter la conversation à venir. Il s'assit et commença :

\- Comment s'est passé votre voyage jusqu'ici ? Avez-vous eu des contacts avec les demi-élémentaires ?

\- Difficile de parler en termes positifs de ces gens qui nous ont menacés… Disons que l'entente se maintenait. Le demi-élémentaire de l'air, celui qui est à la tête du groupe, est très puissant. Sans doute aussi puissant que le démon de votre fils, ou pas loin. Peut-être le connaissez-vous, il se nomme Allister.

\- Ma foi, non, il ne m'évoque rien… Au fait, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas là ?

\- J'ai décidé de rester pour m'occuper de Jarvi. Eux sont partis en direction de Mirage (il désigna l'Est avec son bras).

Le Démon s'en inquiéta un peu :

\- Quand sont-ils partis ? Mon fils est seul avec eux alors ?

\- En milieu de journée hier. Ils ne devraient pas être à plus de quelques heures de l'entrée désormais. Et oui, effectivement, mais Bob peut se protéger tout seul. A vrai dire, je n'aurais pas été très utile contre les intendants et la magie qu'ils ont invoquée grâce au Codex.

\- Mhh…

Grunlek poursuivit :

\- Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Théo ? Quel est votre rôle dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Cher ami nain, je ne fais que défendre mes intérêts et les intérêts de ceux qui me sont importants. Et il se trouve que dans cette mission, vous faites partie des êtres importants à aider. Quant à Théo, je ne fais qu'essayer de le remettre dans le droit chemin.

\- En lui mettant dans la tête de idées fausses et corrompues ?

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles, vous autres aventuriers, s'exclama Enoch. Comme si vous saviez ne serait-ce que le dixième de ce que, moi, je sais et comprends !

Le silence s'installa pendant plusieurs dizaines de secondes. Puis Grunlek décida de faire une sorte de cadeau au Démon :

\- En tout cas, je vous remercie d'avoir ramené Théo. Nous aurions peut-être perdu sa trace pour de bon à cause de cette foutue histoire de Codex.

\- Vous…me…remerciez ?

Le nain hocha la tête.

\- Si vous saviez comme cela me rassure, dit-il après avoir longuement soufflé de soulagement.

\- Vous rassurez ? De quoi ? S'étonna Grunlek.

\- Comme ça, vous me pardonnerez un peu plus facilement ce que j'ai fait à Jarvi il y a quelques minutes.

Le nain se leva précipitamment et rejoignit à la hâte le corps du demi-élémentaire. De larges coupures étaient visibles sur les avant-bras. Le sang coulait toujours, vidant le corps de l'homme de sa substance. Le regard en feu, la haine brûlant son esprit, Grunlek se retourna et s'apprêta à frapper Enoch lorsqu'une voix pleine d'autorité s'interposa :

\- Grunlek ! Arrête-toi !

Théo avait presque invoqué ces mots car ils résonnèrent durant quelques secondes. Le nain retint son geste un instant pour se tourner vers l'ex-paladin, l'épée tirée. Ses yeux étaient noirs, comme s'ils avaient expulsé toute la lumière possible.

\- Je ne me répéterai pas…

\- Tu fais confiance à ce fou ? se plaignit un Grunlek choqué par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Je vais te répéter ce que tu m'as dit il y a quelques heures. Donne-moi une seule raison qui pourrait le faire vouloir la mort de Shin.

Ce fût au tour du nain de ne plus savoir quoi répondre. Ce dernier courut vers le corps de Jarvi pour lui appliquer les premiers soins, afin de stopper les hémorragies.

\- Merci Théo. Nous en avons fini ici, nous pouvons poursuivre notre route. Maitre nain, je vous suggère d'envoyer votre loup chercher Shin, il aura sans doute besoin de son aide lorsque le sort se désintégrera. J'enverrai également mon fidèle cheval pour lui permettre de vous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible.

\- Je ferai mon possible pour le sauver, arriva à répondre Grunlek en desserrant un peu sa mâchoire.

\- Certes, mais vous devriez quand même envoyer Eden. Un simple conseil de quelqu'un qui ne vous veut que du bien, et qui est certain de l'état de Shin. A moins que vous ne préfériez finalement croire les demi-élémentaires qui vous ont enlevés l'espoir plutôt que le père de votre ami. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons une mission à accomplir. Ah, et au cas où, je n'ai pas trahi mon serment. Vous m'avez fait jurer de ne pas utiliser ma magie contre lui, et j'ai tenu parole. Veillez à utiliser les bons mots la prochaine fois que vous voudrez vous jouer d'un Démon.

Ils quittèrent le campement sur Lumière, le cheval d'Enoch étant parti au galop en direction de Shin. Grunlek, dépité, donna également l'ordre à Eden de rejoindre Shin et de l'aider au maximum. Puis il s'occupa de Jarvi.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble sur le cheval de Théo, ce dernier interpella le père de Bob :

\- J'ai vu les blessures sur ses poignets, elles ne sont pas suffisamment importantes pour que l'homme meurt. Vous vous êtes trompés.

\- Mon cher Théo, je crains d'avoir transformé un peu la réalité. Disons que j'ai légèrement menti car c'était nécessaire. La coupure a été réalisée par un poignard démoniaque. Une seule coupure suffit à aspirer la vie d'un homme, quelque soit sa condition. Je n'ai pas, à proprement parler, utilisé ma magie sur lui, mais j'ai utilisé un objet magique. Donc j'ai partiellement respecté mon serment, ce qui m'est largement suffisant. Au mieux, il vivra encore une journée.

Théo sourit légèrement :

\- Vous êtes un Démon…

* * *

Bob et les demi-élémentaires se trouvaient à quelques centaines de mètres du mur ouest de Mirage, dans une petite tranchée et venaient de décider de la façon dont ils investiraient la petite ville :

\- Bien, récapitulons, débuta Allister, le demi-élémentaire de l'Air. Tobias (il désigna le demi-élémentaire de la Nature qui les accompagnait depuis le début), tu t'occuperas des gardes en haut de la muraille. Morgas, tu utiliseras tes pouvoirs de l'obscurité pour cacher le groupe lorsqu'il avancera, et tu ouvriras une brèche, silencieusement, dans le mur. Enfin, Sylver, tu nous feras signe avec ta lumière lorsque nous pourrons vous rejoindre. Tout le monde a compris ?

Un plan simple auquel souscrivait Bob, bien qu'il ne participât pas à l'opération. La prise de risque était minimale, ils avaient repéré les lieux et savaient qu'il n'y avait que quatre gardes à éliminer. Un nombre étonnant mais plausible car ils avaient déterminé que les Intendants ne devaient vraiment protéger que leur manoir.

Les demi-obscurités partirent dans les minutes suivantes pour leur cible.

La bataille de Mirage venait de débuter.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Mensonge et vérité

Et voici le chapitre 8 ! Le timing est bon, je pense, donc il y aura autour de 15 chapitres ! Ça veut dire qu'on est à la moitié !

Pour répondre aux revieweurs avisés (ça se dit ça ? Non, sans doute pas) que je remercie car je vous aime :

\- NightmareDragon FB : Le scénario se précise, oui et non, je pense pouvoir te promettre que tu ne t'attends pas du tout à ce qu'il va se passer. J'suis en jubilation rien qu'à l'idée de l'écrire.

\- Sauwk : La Lumière, c'est surfait, ça sert à rien ! Et je suis d'accord pour Enoch, c'est sans doute le plus gentil de tous... Un peu... ^^

Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie toujours pas (trop) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **.**

 **Mensonge et vérité**

 **.**

La porte principale d'accès à la cité était contrôlée en permanence par des gardes qui ne laissaient entrer que ceux qui avaient un intérêt pour le développement de la ville. Mieux valait être commerçant ou un riche voyageur si l'on espérait y pénétrer.

Enoch et Théo arrivèrent en fin de matinée, relativement fatigués par la chevauchée et par la courte nuit qu'ils avaient eue au camp. Le Démon avait décidé de passer par la voie centrale, prétextant une non-envie de se battre. Théo s'en fichait, il préférait réfléchir au rôle qu'il devrait bientôt remplir, quel qu'il soit, car le père de Bob ne l'avait pas amené ici pour rien.

\- Tu me laisses parler, d'accord ?

\- Vous craignez que je ne sois pas diplomate ? S'interrogea Théo.

\- Ca ne te ressemblerait pas…

La foule n'avançait pas comme ils l'espéraient, les gardes semblaient prendre un temps fou avec chaque passant. Enfin, après de longues dizaines de minutes, les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à hauteur de l'examinateur.

\- Nom, profession et durée de votre séjour, lâcha ce dernier avec la force de l'habitude.

\- Enoch, maître d'armes à la retraite, et je resterai le temps que les intendants jugeront bon (le regard de l'homme transpirait l'étonnement et la méfiance devant le corps du Démon).

\- Et lui ? (Il désigna Théo d'un mouvement de tête).

\- Lui c'est le guerrier que j'amène aux intendants, mon fils.

Théo leva un sourcil, ne connaissant pas le plan d'entrée. Qu'Enoch eut tenté de passer pour un maître d'armes était déjà bizarre et invraisemblable. Mais lui, son fils ? Il décida cependant de ne pas intervenir.

\- Vous vendriez votre fils ? Fit le garde, interloqué, tout en fouillant légèrement les deux hommes. Vous savez ce qu'ils font aux guerriers là-dedans ? A la plupart en tout cas.

\- Ma foi, la situation familiale est compliquée et mon p'tit gars sait où est son devoir. (Il fit un clin d'œil au soldat) Enfin, il ne sait pas grand-chose, il est légèrement déficient, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, ce qui le porte naturellement candidat aux expérimentations de vos maîtres. Mais dites-moi, mon ami, j'ai l'impression que tous ces gens n'avancent pas vite. Y a-t-il une fête ou quelque chose dans la ville ?

Le garde se relâcha un peu et répondit, après avoir examiné l'épée de Théo :

\- Vos yeux d'ancien guerrier voient juste. On ne peut pas faire avancer les gens comme d'habitude. Pas à cause d'une fête par contre. Il y a eu des meurtres cette nuit, de gardes.

\- Oh ! Nous vous présentons nos sincères condoléances (Enoch s'inclina et donna un coup de pied discret à Théo qui fît de même, en grognant). Les suspects ont-ils été arrêtés ?

\- Non, tout s'est passé en silence, comme si la magie était à l'œuvre, ou des gens très talentueux. Du coup, nous contrôlons encore plus assidûment les passants.

\- Ou cela s'est-il passé ? Et qu'en disent les Intendants ?

\- Sur le mur Nord. Les gars ont carrément détruit une partie du mur et personne n'a rien entendu. De la sorcellerie, pour sûr. Mais les Intendants ne sont pas inquiets. Ils ne le sont jamais quand ça concerne la magie.

Enoch prit son temps pour répliquer, il devait être fin :

\- Mais j'imagine que vous, cela vous inquiète un peu, non ? Je sais que je n'aime pas tellement la magie, même si elle fait partie de notre monde. Mais vous, vous êtes en première ligne, et sans défense…

Le gars baissa un peu les yeux et parla d'une voix légèrement plus faible, en ne sachant plus que faire de ses mains qu'il fît emboiter ensemble.

\- Ben, je dois bien vous avouer qu'on est un peu effrayé ici. On est prêt à combattre contre l'acier, mais la magie, ça, on ne peut rien faire contre. Et on pensait qu'on était protégés, même dans l'ombre. Mais non, de toute évidence…

\- Je dois vous faire une confidence, mon brave. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je traite avec les intendants, ils me connaissent. J'essaierai de leur parler de vos inquiétudes. Après tout, il n'est pas normal que vous vous fassiez charcuter sans raison.

Le visage du garde s'illumina.

\- Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça pour nous ? Vous nous seriez d'une grande aide.

\- Evidemment ! Et je me doute bien que vous ne pouvez pas leur dire vous-même, je connais un peu les rouages de l'armée. Un soldat ne se plaint pas, sinon il est accusé de trahison.

Théo écoutait tout ce flot de mensonges sans contester. Il savait, au fond de lui, que toute cette supercherie n'était pas très honnête. Cela dit, pour la suite, mieux valait cela qu'une honnêteté sans issue.

\- Au fait, termina Enoch, il est possible qu'un nain arrive dans la nuit ou dans la journée de demain. Pourriez-vous me rendre un service le concernant ?

\- Et bien, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Dites-moi tout de même de quoi il s'agit.

\- Laissez-le passer. C'est un ami qui fait également affaire avec les Intendants, et il sera probablement pressé.

\- Très bien, vous avez ma parole ! Comment le reconnaitrai-je ?

\- Les nains ne courent pas les rues je suppose, alors dites simplement dès que vous en rencontrez un que le Diable vous a parlé. (Devant le regard circonspect du garde, il ajouta :) C'est un code entre nous, pas d'inquiétude. S'il réagit, vous saurez que c'est lui.

\- Bien messire, il en sera fait selon vos ordres !

Les deux passèrent la porte et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers le lieu où s'étaient déroulés les meurtres la nuit précédente. Une fois sur place, au milieu d'une foule compacte qui tentait toujours d'observer la scène macabre, Théo se fraya un chemin tandis qu'Enoch le suivait et tournait la tête de tous les côtés, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ils se dégagèrent finalement pour observer l'ensemble de la place. Un trou moyen d'un mètre de hauteur transperçait le vieux mur, c'était sans doute le passage par lequel s'étaient faufilés les demi-élémentaires. Soudain, Enoch poussa une petite exclamation :

\- Ah ! Voilà, je t'ai trouvé !

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Théo, un peu surpris.

\- Rien. (Il se tourna vers l'ex-paladin) Bien, mon cher ami, il est temps de nous séparer.

\- Pardon ? Nous séparer ? Et je suis censé faire quoi au juste ici ?

Le guerrier tentait de garder la voix basse, et réussit avec difficulté, malgré le début d'énervement.

\- Et bien, tu vas retrouver mon fils et les demi-élémentaires. Puis tu les aideras. Rien de bien compliqué.

L'esprit de Théo était au contraire en ébullition. Il avait toujours cru que le plan consisterait à faire échapper Bob, avec l'aide de Grunlek et Shin.

\- Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de délivrer votre fils ?

\- Bien sûr que si, mais après avoir éliminé la menace des Intendants !

\- Je vous ai dit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, le Codex les a rendus trop forts. Croyez-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

\- Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas toutes les données pour juger cela. Puis, crois-tu que je te dirais de faire ça si c'était sans espoir ?

Cela faisait sens aux yeux du guerrier, même si quelque chose clochait.

\- Et le Codex ? Une fois récupéré, vous le voudrez je suppose. Qu'en ferez-vous ?

\- Allons, mon garçon, il ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Voyons, je suis un Démon, un être légendaire, que ferai-je d'un vulgaire grimoire ?

Enoch avait répondu d'une voix relativement puissante, pour convaincre Théo. Pour ce dernier, cela faisait une nouvelle fois sens, le père de Bob était déjà plus fort que n'importe qui sur terre.

\- Bien… Dois-je m'attendre à des alliés éventuels dans le groupe, à part Bob ? D'ailleurs, où suis-je censé le trouver, ce groupe ? Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire désormais ?

\- A l'auberge des tisseurs, non loin du manoir. La ville est n'est pas immense mais tu mettras sans doute plusieurs heures avant de les rejoindre. Ils n'attaqueront pas avant la nuit prochaine de toute façon, voire même après. Et oui, comme tu l'as certainement deviné, l'un des demi-élémentaires est un…bon contact… Il se révèlera à toi le moment venu, très bientôt. Quant à moi, je vais aller retrouver des amis. Pas la peine de me poser davantage de questions, c'est tout ce que tu sauras.

\- Mhh… Je ne sais pas quoi penser de vous, père de Bob. Dois-je continuer de vous détester ou vous remercier ? Ou peut-être autre chose ? Quelque chose en moi a changé, je le sens, je le sais. Et vous n'y êtes pas étranger.

\- Je n'ai fait que te montrer la voie. Rien de plus. Quant aux effusions de sentiments, je les laisse aux humains. Contente-toi d'aider mon fils, et je t'en serai reconnaissant.

Théo hocha la tête, quitta le Démon, et se mit à la recherche de l'auberge en question. Enoch attendit qu'il soit assez loin pour se murmurer à lui-même :

\- Oui, contente-toi de sauver mon fils…

* * *

Shin avait senti le bouclier vaciller, progressivement et sans discontinuer depuis la nuit dernière. Il restait infranchissable, en théorie, mais il disparaitrait bientôt. Et à ce moment-là, l'archer ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Les hommes de l'Eglise étaient cinq et ils n'étaient pas content du tout.

Eux aussi avaient remarqué le changement d'épaisseur du sort, comme si la couche de magie visible représentait la puissance de la protection. Tous réveillés, ils se préparaient tranquillement, les regards mauvais, à s'attaquer au demi-élémentaire. Il aurait peut-être dix secondes, quinze maximum, pour se mettre en position de combat Un laps de temps terriblement court.

Shin espérait que sa méditation porterait ses fruits, sinon, il se savait dans une très mauvaise posture. Et inutile d'essayer de négocier avec les assaillants, il les avait entendus parler d'atrocités à son égard. Non, ils étaient ennemis et rien ne pourrait changer cela.

Une grosse heure s'écoula quand enfin, Shin sentit les derniers filaments de magie s'évanouir dans la nature. Une petite explosion sonore s'entendit lors de la disparition du bouclier. Shin poursuivit le mouvement qui avait été insufflé par la boule magique du demi-élémentaire du temps et bascula en arrière. Une vive douleur lui comprima les poumons et lui déchira les entrailles, tandis que la souffrance se généralisa dans tout son corps. Il ne pensait pas que la boule serait douloureuse après coup.

Heureusement, cela ne dura que quatre-cinq secondes. Il se releva tout en agrippant son arc tombé à terre et invoqua alors ses pouvoirs, tandis que les membres de l'Eglise se dirigeaient déjà vers lui, les visages marqués par la haine. Les premiers sorts volèrent vers lui, qu'il esquiva tant bien que mal. Puis le demi-élémentaire entra en action. Il décocha une flèche de glace qui se ficha dans le cœur de l'un des hommes tandis que l'un des guerriers l'attaqua à l'épée. Cette dernière étincelait, probablement sous le coup d'un sort la rendant plus tranchante. Shin se servit du coup porté qui tentait de lui trancher la gorge pour glisser sous la garde et planter dans le ventre, directement avec sa main droite, une autre flèche qu'il venait de créer.

Malheureusement, les trois derniers s'étaient déplacés autour de lui, hors d'atteinte. Un sort le frappa au poignet gauche, qui perdit instantanément sa force, tandis qu'une sorte de collier magique apparut autour de son coup et se ferma de lui-même. La respiration soudain coupée, il envoya une nouvelle flèche vers l'homme qui tentait de le tuer, mais elle passa nettement au dessus de lui. Son visage perdit sa couleur naturelle et l'archer lâcha une nouvelle fois son arc, tentant de se débarrasser, dans des efforts inutiles, du collier qui l'enserrait. Il se sentait mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.

C'est alors qu'un hurlement familier se fit entendre, tout proche. Shin s'effondra, encore conscient mais à la limite de la mort. Il put cependant voir un immense loup accompagné d'un cheval majestueux fondre sur ses ennemis. Alors, il sombra.

* * *

Jarvi était mort.

Le nain n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher ça. Il avait stoppé les saignements mais apparemment, et en dépit de ce que pensait Grunlek, il avait agi trop tard. Désormais, il n'avait d'autres choix que de foncer vers la cité, sans certitude sur ce qu'il devait faire là-bas. Tuer Enoch ? Peut-être avait-il dit la vérité, mais il n'aimait pas faire partie d'un plan qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il pouvait aussi rejoindre Bob, mais le nain naviguerait alors dans des eaux troubles, des eaux infestées d'intendants. Ou autre chose…

Il partit rapidement, sur son destrier, et entreprit le voyage dès le début de la nuit. Le lendemain, il allait combattre. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment pour quel camp…


	10. Chapitre 9 : Révélations

Voici le chapitre 9, le plus long depuis le début, mais c'est pour la bonne cause, car c'est un chapitre qui va faire comprendre une partie du scénario (normalement).

Merci à Sauwk et NightmareDragon FB pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **.**

 **Révélations**

 **.**

Malgré l'heure tardive, la population continuait de vivre dans les rues de Mirage. Si un couvre-feu avait été instauré suite aux récents événements, personne ne le respectait. C'est en tout cas ce qu'observait Enoch alors qu'il remontait l'allée principale de la ville. Il s'était d'abord rendu aux écuries et y était resté une partie de l'après-midi, avant de finalement rejoindre les hommes qu'il devait rencontrer, tard dans la soirée.

Il avait rendez-vous à l'auberge noire, qui se situait en plein centre de Mirage. Un endroit généralement prisé, et ce début de nuit ne dérogeait pas à la règle, comme il put le constater à son arrivée. Le Démon se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir afin de s'acheter de quoi s'abreuver, mais une voix retentit, puissante au milieu de la salle :

\- C'est l'heure, tout le monde dehors ! Allez allez, ne trainez pas, c'est fini pour ce soir ! (L'intervenant fit un geste de la main à l'attention du barman) Toi aussi l'aubergiste, c'est l'heure !

\- Bien monseigneur, je reviendrai demain matin dans ce cas.

Il s'inclina puis laissa Enoch seul, sans même l'avoir servi.

\- Génial, et qui va me servir maintenant ?... Grogna le père de Bob, tout en se retournant.

Au moins une dizaine de personnes était restée dans l'auberge, des gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas pour la plupart. Celui qui avait parlé s'avança vers lui et se plaça à un mètre sans cesser de l'observer avec son petit sourire maléfique. Puis il s'inclina :

\- Ami, l'Obscurité est heureuse de vous voir enfin présent à nos côtés.

Tous les autres se joignirent au mouvement, parfaitement synchronisés. Enoch fit un hochement de tête significatif en guise de salut.

\- Je suis également content de te voir, Nathan. Ainsi que vous tous (Il balaya la salle d'un revers de la main). Des amis à toi, je suppose ?

\- Des demi-élémentaires et membres de notre Eglise qui ont répondu présent à l'appel des élémentaires de l'Obscurité. Ils se battront à nos côtés. Certains de l'Eglise ont également infiltré le simulacre de nouvelle Eglise de la Vengeance et sont déjà postés dans le manoir des Intendants.

Enoch sourit à l'annonce de cette nouvelle :

\- Excellent. Je parie que nos amis élémentaires de la Lumière ignorent que les Intendants mènent la danse de la nouvelle Eglise (Il pointait son index en l'air comme pour désigner les entités qu'il ne pouvait pas voir). Ils doivent plutôt chercher toutes les preuves possibles de mon implication… Dommage, je n'y suis pour rien cette fois… En tout cas, si tout se passe comme je l'ai prévu, Théo effectuera bientôt sa conversion à votre camp.

\- Pour le bien de tous, espérons-le. C'est la condition de notre intervention comme vous le savez.

\- Oui oui, je sais. L'Obscurité a besoin d'une contrepartie sérieuse pour justifier son intervention sur Terre. Sans ça, le conseil des Elémentaires, qui a décidé de m'interdire l'utilisation de la magie dans ce monde, les pauvres fous d'ailleurs, se retournerait contre elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais le marché de notre accord.

Il avait énuméré les éléments à grande vitesse car tous dans la salle connaissaient déjà l'histoire. Le conseil des Elémentaires s'était réuni juste après le cataclysme provoqué par le fils d'Enoch. Ne pouvant sanctionner les gens de ce monde, il avait décidé de se tourner vers le père et de le faire payer lui. Mais le Démon avait compris ce qui se tramait. La Lumière avait décidé que le moment était venu de prendre le pouvoir car la magie était devenue incontrôlable, comme l'avaient montré les Intendants et Bob. Et pour cela, il fallait l'appui des autres élémentaires.

\- Comme s'ils pouvaient me contrôler, maugréa-t-il avant de s'exclamer quelques secondes plus tard : Les semblables de vos parents sont fascinants ! Ils sont aussi puissants qu'aveugles, une combinaison très dangereuse.

\- Mes maîtres se plaisent à se penser différents. Heureusement pour vous d'ailleurs, répondit Nathan, rictus aux lèvres.

Bien entendu, l'Obscurité ne pouvait suivre la Lumière dans ses choix car cela reviendrait à lui donner les pleins pouvoirs. Alors elle avait accepté de s'allier avec Enoch. Mais pour agir en tant qu'Obscurité, le père de Bob devait "prouver" sa demande, sans l'aide de la magie. Provoquer un événement suffisamment important pour justifier une intervention. Une conversion de la Lumière à son opposée par exemple.

\- Venons-en à la question de notre rôle ici. Quel est votre plan et quelle part y avons-nous ?

\- Vous êtes ici pour aider à détruire la Guilde des Intendants et m'aider à récupérer le Codex. Car si on ne le récupère pas, soit le Codex reste entre les mains des Intendants, et vos maîtres pourront bientôt dire adieu à leur influence dans le monde, soit il est récupéré par le conseil, et donc les élémentaires de la Lumière, et je n'ai pas besoin de vous décrire ce que vous subirez. Le Codex n'est pas une simple accumulation de connaissances écrites très puissantes et dangereuses. C'est un artéfact à part entière. La guilde ne peut pas le comprendre et l'utiliser. Mais les élémentaires, eux, le peuvent.

Ses alliés se regardèrent quelques secondes pour se confirmer entre eux la gravité de la situation.

\- Je pense que nous sommes d'accord, maître Démon. Nous sommes à vos ordres désormais, le temps de cette bataille, termina Nathan.

\- Bien, très bien… Vous n'interviendrez sans doute pas avant demain, voire un peu après. Vous serez prévenus. Quant à moi, je dois vous quitter pour le moment, j'attends l'arrivée d'un ami nain dont il faut que je m'occupe.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous de nouveau pour entériner la décision et le reconnaître comme leur chef d'un moment. Puis Enoch les quitta.

* * *

Bob se tenait penché au-dessus de la table et observait le plan du manoir qu'avait déniché Allister, le demi-élémentaire de l'Air. Relativement récent, il leur permettait de préparer leur assaut dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas comment on pourrait entrer sans se frotter à des forces magiques terribles… Et il y aura des hommes d'armes probablement protégés par des boucliers, ainsi que des créatures invoquées. Bref, il y aura plein de saloperies et je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour être aussi optimistes, tous !

Le mage doutait sérieusement de la réussite de l'opération. Et l'assurance d'Allister le gênait plus qu'autre chose, il cachait un élément, un détail d'importance. Peut-être des alliés dans le manoir ou un pouvoir plus terrible encore qu'il ne l'avait montré jusqu'alors, même s'il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

\- Encore une fois, Demi-Diable, nos pouvoirs combinés à ceux de votre part maléfique seront suffisants, je pense. Faites-nous confiance et faites confiance au démon qui est en vous.

Secrètement, Bob n'avait aucune envie, cette fois, de laisser son côté démoniaque prendre le dessus. Il avait promis à Grunlek de se maîtriser au maximum. Il ne lâcherait donc la bride à sa fureur qu'en cas de situation extrême, pas avant.

Les hommes étudièrent un moment le plan quand des voix se firent entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Apparemment, un homme voulait passer et venir dans leur chambre mais les hommes de l'auberge refusaient. Agacé par le bruit, Nyel, le demi-élémentaire de feu, alla à la rencontre du "problème" et demanda son identité.

\- Théo Silverberg…

Le cerveau de Bob s'illumina à l'évocation de ce nom auquel il ne cessait de penser chaque jour. Il se retourna brusquement pour se diriger vers l'escalier à toute vitesse, faisant fi des chaises et affaires qu'il renversait.

\- Théo ! Nom d'un Diable, Théo, c'est bien toi ? Cria-t-il avant même d'être arrivé en haut du palier.

\- Je crois bien être unique, hérétique…

Bob bouscula Nyel qui se trouvait sur son chemin et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour finalement tomber sur le guerrier. Il se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Putain de con de paladin ! Comment tu vas ? Tu viens d'où ? Non, on s'en fout de ça. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?! Lui parla-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix assez forte toutefois.

\- Ex-paladin, j'y tiens. Et ce sont trop de questions pour un seul homme, répondit-il sur le même ton, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

Théo rendait l'accolade au mage, même si intérieurement, son enthousiasme n'était pas total. Puis ils se séparèrent.

\- Alors mon vieux, réponds maintenant, comment t'es arrivé jusqu'ici ? T'étais seul ?

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement, l'ex-paladin monta d'abord dans la chambre, après avoir toisé du regard les hommes qui avaient tentés quelques minutes plus tôt de lui barrer la route. Il fît un signe de tête aux différents êtres de la pièce et alla directement s'asseoir sur une chaise, en plein centre.

\- C'est Lumière qui m'a guidé, au moins pour les premières étapes, expliqua-t-il à Bob qui l'avait suivi. J'ignorais où j'allais mais elle m'a permis de retrouver mon chemin au moment où je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Puis je suis tombé sur Grunlek et un demi-élémentaire (il se tourna vers le plus proche de ceux qui étaient dans la chambre), un de vos amis d'après ce que j'ai compris. Je suis resté quelques heures pour discuter et je suis venu ici ensuite. Mais j'avoue qu'il n'a pas été facile de vous retrouver.

Allister intervint enfin, afin d'accueillir à sa manière leur invité :

\- Il ne me semble pas vous avoir autorisé à entrer… Mais comme votre ami n'en fait encore une fois qu'à sa tête, soyez le bienvenu, Théo Silverberg. Si vous avez rencontré le nain, pouvez-vous me dire comment allait Jarvi, le demi-élémentaire du Temps que vous avez également vu.

\- Il était vivant. Grunlek ne s'éloignait jamais de lui trop longtemps. Il est entre de bonnes mains, heureusement. Le nain m'a expliqué ce que vous avez fait. Audacieux comme plan, prendre le risque d'affronter le Démon de Bob, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

Enoch lui avait dit de ne parler de sa présence à personne, pas même à son fils, car le plan qu'il avait établi pourrait en être compromis. En fait, il lui avait dit de mentir sur à peu près tout. Le demi-élémentaire de la Lumière s'approcha alors, fixant Théo, et demanda d'une voix suspecte et mielleuse en même temps :

\- Etes-vous sûr que vous étiez seul, cher paladin ? Il n'y avait personne pour partager vos secrets et vous accompagner dans ce long périple ?

\- Ma foi, je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas. Doutez-vous de la sincérité d'un de vos frères, soldat de la Lumière ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je m'interrogeais juste, veuillez me pardonner. C'est un plaisir de vous voir de retour au sein de notre ordre, mon ami.

Bob était sans doute le seul à avoir remarqué et ressenti la colère cachée de Théo, dans ses yeux notamment. Il était le même physiquement, peut-être un peu plus maigre, encore que ce fût difficile de le remarquer avec son armure, mais il avait singulièrement changé mentalement, cela se voyait.

\- Théo, c'est quoi cette voix ? Depuis quand tu réponds calmement aux gens qui t'agressent ?! T'es pas devenu une petite fille quand même, hein ?

Il le testait, histoire de voir si l'ancien mauvais diplomate avait quelques restes.

\- Bob, je vais te faire bouffer tous les papiers de la pièce si tu continues.

\- Ahhhh, merci mon Diable, mon Théo inquisiteur n'est pas mort !

"Trêve de plaisanterie, que viens-tu faire dans cette galère ? Sais-tu seulement dans quoi nous sommes tous là ?"

\- Vous essayez de voler le Codex. Ou alors vous êtes en vacances, mais dans ce cas, je peux me barrer tout de suite, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Effectivement, répondit le mage. Tu es là pour nous aider ? (il pivota vers les autres) Vous verrez, c'est un putain de guerrier, quand il veut bien se bouger, et il peut invoquer sa magie ! Ils vont pas aimer ça les Intendants !

"Ahah, qu'est-ce que c'est bon de te revoir, même si je te rappelle que tu dois toujours me détruire en fin de compte. C'est pas grave, on fera ça un autre jour ! S'exclama-t-il"

La discussion continua sur un ton plus léger tandis la nuit se poursuivait. Ils échangèrent ensemble sur ce qu'avaient été les deux semaines terribles de l'après-cataclysme, Bob racontant leur quête afin de le retrouver et Théo parlant de son désarroi. La première discussion "amicale" de l'ex-paladin depuis de longues semaines.

* * *

Plus tard, bien avant l'aube, Allister se leva et quitta l'auberge discrètement, en tâchant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne réveiller personne. Tout le monde, même les deux amis retrouvés, dormait profondément, dans des positions plus ou moins confortables selon les cas. Tout le monde, sauf Morgas, le demi-élémentaire de l'Obscurité. Allister ne l'avait certainement pas vu mais il ne faisait que somnoler à moitié, comme de coutume.

Il avait remarqué son manège discret, attentif à ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Trop louche pour que cela soit normal. Il attendit quelques minutes puis il se leva pour se diriger vers le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. De son bras droit déployé, la main orientée vers l'extérieur, paume face au vent, il lâcha des filaments de magie qui s'envolèrent vers un lieu prédestiné.

\- Mon cher Enoch, Je crois que cela va te ravir… marmonna-t-il dans l'ombre.

* * *

Grunlek était arrivé en début de matinée, après une longue chevauchée. On lui avait fait traverser la porte assez bizarrement. Un des gardes avait indiqué que le Diable lui avait parlé de lui, ce que le nain avait interprété comme étant l'œuvre d'Enoch, et, devant sa réaction, l'avait fait entrer sans poser de questions. Oui, très bizarre, mais il ne s'en était pas plaint, cela lui faisait un obstacle de moins à surmonter.

Car une autre question vint le heurter une fois dans la ville. Où se rendre ? Directement au manoir, avec le risque qu'il n'arrive avant les autres ? Ou attendre, au risque cette fois de manquer le combat ? Il n'en savait rien et errait dans les ruelles en réfléchissant à la question. Des ruelles bien calmes, c'est la réflexion qu'il se fit quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait croisé personne depuis au moins vingt minutes. En milieu de journée, c'était étonnant. Et il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et tenta de percevoir, dans le silence apparent, des bruits qui pourraient trahir la présence d'individus cachés. Rien, pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis un petit grattement, peu significatif, suivi d'un autre, beaucoup plus fort. Comme une souris frottant ses griffes contre un papier quelconque…ou une boule de feu qui venait d'être invoquée !

Elle manqua de le percuter en pleine tête alors qu'il se retournait déjà pour faire face aux deux assaillants. Des mages, portant des tenues qu'il avait déjà vues auparavant : L'Eglise de la Vengeance. L'un se tenait près d'un mur au sortir d'un petit couloir et l'autre se trouvait au centre de la rue.

\- Tiens, tiens, voilà bien une sacrée surprise ! Débuta l'homme encore partiellement caché par le mur. On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser avec du nai…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase, un poignard ayant tranché sa gorge. L'autre n'eut conscience du souci que trop tard, lorsque le même poignard lui perfora le cœur. Les deux soldats s'effondrèrent, morts.

\- Décidément, j'aime ces poignards ! Bien plus discrets que des sorts !

Enoch s'avança, sous le regard éberlué de Grunlek.

\- Bah, pas la peine de me remercier, dit-il de manière théâtrale, jetant ses mains en avant. Vous auriez fait pareil pour moi !

\- Merci… Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir, à vrai dire. Mais j'apprécie le sauvetage.

\- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je suis l'ami de votre groupe, et je m'efforce de le protéger dans sa globalité.

\- Et ce sauvetage ne m'empêchera pas de croire que vous nous utilisez pour atteindre un autre objectif.

Enoch essuya sur un petit carré d'herbe son poignard tâché de sang, puis il le rangea, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Mon cher Grunlek, vous faites effectivement tous partie d'un plan à grande échelle. Un plan qui va déterminer l'avenir de votre monde. C'est pourquoi je vais m'expliquer devant vous, car vous méritez et devez comprendre ce que j'ai fait.

\- A propos de ? Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Il invita le nain à une marche tranquille, comme s'ils allaient avoir une discussion anodine.

\- A propos de Théo. Vous pensez que je lui ai lancé un sort, ou que je lui ai fait quelque chose de nature à modifier son esprit. Mais vous vous trompez, je n'ai fait que le sauver.

"Voyez-vous, maître nain, il existe nombre de forces et d'entités en ce monde qui vous dépassent, aussi puissant que vous soyez. La chose qu'a recueillie le corps de Théo il y a quelques semaines, et qui se faisait nommer La Mort, en fait partie".

"Elle a infecté le cerveau, le cœur et l'âme de votre ami, avant de s'en expulser pour prendre possession d'un autre corps. Mais des résidus de l'âme corrompue de cette entité sont restés dans son corps, condamnant son esprit à vivre avec deux modes de pensées diamétralement opposés : celui de La Mort, qui vous vouait une haine sans limite après ce que vous lui avez fait, et celui de votre ami, qui s'est senti trahi par tous, sauf vous. Commencez-vous à comprendre ?"

Grunlek ne répondit pas vraiment, trop occupé à réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles données qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, le dépassaient effectivement.

"Bien, je continue. Théo avait donc, d'un côté le point de vue de La Mort, et de l'autre le sien propre. Et aucune magie n'aurait pu extraire cette mauvaise graine, pas même la mienne. Non, il fallait qu'il se libère tout seul, qu'il fasse lui-même le choix de voir en vous des amis et non des ennemis. C'était le seul moyen de détruire de l'intérieur ces derniers résidus. C'est là toute l'idée que j'avais derrière mes actes".

Ralentissant légèrement la marche, le nain chercha ses mots, confus :

\- Dans ce cas, vous avez réussi ? Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Tout va redevenir comme avant pour lui ?

\- Malheureusement, non. Dans l'esprit de Théo, deux camps s'opposent, sous deux schémas différents. Les Eglises contre vous. Et La Mort contre lui-même. S'il choisit de se fier à lui, et donc à vous, il choisira, de fait, de se détourner de son Eglise et des Eglises en général. Si au contraire, il choisit de se fier à La Mort, alors il restera fidèle à la Lumière et aux Eglises. Et vous serez ses ennemis.

\- Alors, dans les deux cas, il va finir brisé…

\- Sur ce point-là, je vous demanderai de me faire confiance. Je ne peux pas vous révéler ce que j'ai prévu, car je ne suis pas certain que vous l'approuveriez. Et j'ai besoin que vous croyiez en lui, et en moi, totalement.

Au fond, Grunlek n'avait jamais réussi à détester Enoch, il lui avait toujours trouvé quelque chose de sympathique, derrière ses plans servant principalement ses intérêts personnels.

\- Je pense pouvoir le faire, maintenant. Même si je n'ai aucun moyen d'être certain de la véracité de vos propos, je sens que vous m'avez dit la vérité.

\- Parfait ! S'exclama le Démon en se claquant les mains l'une contre l'autre. Encore une fois, je suis soulagé. (Il vit le regard soupçonneux du nain) Et cette fois, je n'ai rien à ajouter.

Il avait accompagné la dernière phrase d'un petit clin d'œil.

\- Enoch, êtes-vous certain que Shin est en vie ?

\- Bien entendu. Et il doit être en route maintenant.

\- Tant mieux… En attendant, j'ignore toujours ce que je dois faire ici.

Le Démon redevint sérieux instantanément :

\- Quelle question ! Vous allez suivre à la lettre le plan que je vais vous indiquer. Votre rôle n'est pas terminé, dit-il en dépliant une carte, parsemée de flèches et croix en tout genre.

C'était la carte du manoir.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Le rôle de l'Eglise

_Et voilà le chapitre 10 !_

 _A partir de ce chapitre, et jusqu'à la fin, les chapitres se suivront dans le temps de l'action, dans le sens où ils reprendront à chaque fois dans la continuité de l'action du précédent, et non une journée plus tard par exemple. (En fait, ce sera un énorme chapitre décomposé en petites parties). Du coup, le format des paragraphes est un peu modifié, car tous les protagonistes agissent en même temps. Bref ! Rien de très important mais c'est pour expliquer !_

 _Merci à luna et Sauwk pour leurs reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **.**

 **Le rôle de l'Eglise**

 **.**

 _\- Il a trahi notre cause…_

 _\- Il semblerait en effet que son cœur se soit détourné de la foi, répondit l'élémentaire de la Lumière. Inutile jusqu'au bout, il aura été…_

 _\- Dans ce cas, tuez-le ! Il ne mérite pas les pouvoirs que vous lui offrez !_

 _\- Pas encore. Je veux qu'il contemple l'étendue de son erreur avant de mourir. Je veux qu'il comprenne qu'il n'aurait jamais dû cesser de me servir. Quand viendra le moment où il aura besoin de ma magie, alors seulement je la lui enlèverai. Et il mourra, seul, comme sa misérable condition humaine le lui permet._

 _\- Et concernant vos autres fidèles dans la bataille ?_

 _\- Rien ne change. Le plan est basé sur une folie désormais. Nous n'avons même pas besoin de mener la danse._

 _\- Puis-je vous demander, mon maître, de quoi il est question ?_

 _\- Tout repose sur Enoch le Démon. J'ignore quel est son plan, mais je sais qu'il en a un. Et dans sa partition, je suis certain qu'il s'attend à mon intervention pour tenter de le bloquer. Au contraire, je le laisse agir à sa guise, dans l'ombre. J'ai peine à l'admettre, mais les Intendants ne font pas le poids face à lui, même s'il est seul et sans magie. Et son succès mènera à notre succès. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir._

* * *

Le manoir, immense, semblait paré en extérieur de milliers de chandelles lui permettant d'illuminer la place à toute heure de la journée. En ce début de soirée, il rayonnait littéralement. Difficile d'y entrer discrètement donc, c'est ce que pensèrent les sept compagnons en le voyant pour la première fois de près. Allister en tête, Théo, Bob et Morgas sur les talons, le groupe s'avançait vers leur objectif, quatre cents mètres plus loin. Si ça n'avait pas été le repère de l'ennemi, l'endroit leur aurait paru magnifique.

\- Messieurs, commença le demi-élémentaire de l'Air après s'être arrêté derrière un vestige de mur qui avait probablement composé dans des temps anciens le côté d'une maison, c'est aujourd'hui un grand jour pour notre cause. Sachez, au cas où cela tournerait mal pour certains d'entre nous, que ce fût un honneur d'être aux côtés de frères si dévoués. (Il se tourna vers Bob) Quant à vous, croyez bien que si j'avais pu faire différemment, je l'aurais fait. Mais votre rôle essentiel m'obligeait à ne prendre aucun risque.

\- Ouais ouais, j'ai compris… Répondit nonchalamment le Demi-Diable, pas du tout intéressé par ces bons sentiments qu'il percevait comme faux et hypocrites.

Théo n'écoutait pas, préférant se concentrer sur les dangers qu'ils allaient rencontrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il tâchait de se représenter l'intérieur du manoir dans son esprit, car il leur fallait être certain de l'emplacement de chaque pièce. Et il y en avait un nombre incalculable, car ce manoir était étendu sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, pour une largeur atteignant aisément les trois cents mètres. A vrai dire, ils avaient davantage affaire à un château, fortifié par la magie, qu'un à simple manoir. Le hall d'entrée pouvait faire rentrer une petite armée, tandis que la salle de réception, qui se trouvait à l'opposé, serait sans doute la plus longue jamais vue par aucun d'entre eux. C'est peut-être là que se déroulerait le combat final, s'ils y parvenaient. Ou dans la chambre du conseil, car le Codex devait se trouver dans une pièce réservée aux activités magiques.

L'ex-paladin se rendit compte qu'il trouvait la situation déjà très compliquée alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas pénétré dans l'enceinte.

Le groupe, après s'être échangé quelques politesses, reprit sa marche en avant. La première partie du plan était relativement simple. Tous les demi-élémentaires allaient combiner leurs pouvoirs afin de créer une sphère de destruction qu'ils allaient lancer sur la façade d'entrée du manoir, afin de créer une brèche. Un sort impossible à contrer, en théorie, qui allait éliminer la première menace. Et aussi les fatiguer un peu, mais personne n'aurait osé contester un ordre d'Allister.

* * *

Grunlek observa l'édifice, sensible à ses charmes particuliers, même s'il était difficilement impressionné. Ses origines lui avaient permis de contempler des merveilles architecturales bien plus élaborées que ce bâtiment qui n'était finalement rien de plus qu'un petit château. En revanche, la magie présente ici était vive, prête à se déchaîner contre tout ennemi. Heureusement, le nain avait un atout de taille, qu'il serrait dans le poing de son bras métallique. Une gemme de pouvoir noire, la plus puissante et la plus rare qui soit, qu'il allait faire fusionner avec son arme corporelle. Mais d'abord, il devait attendre les premières explosions.

* * *

Les premiers soldats accoururent pour tenter de protéger l'édifice face à la menace magique qui allait frapper d'un moment à l'autre, mais Bob ne leur laissait pas le loisir d'approcher suffisamment. Les boules de feu défilaient sous les yeux des demi-élémentaires. Bizarrement, les soldats ne semblaient pas protégés. Se pouvait-il que les Intendants fussent moins préparés à un assaut que prévu ?

Soudain, le cercle se rompit et une tempête de magie contrôlée par le demi-élémentaire du feu, il avait été choisi pour envoyer le sort, se forma autour de lui. Il s'imprégna de cette puissance magistrale durant quelques secondes puis déchaîna les enfers. Le sol vibra sous l'impact de la sphère contre l'imposante entrée du manoir, dans une déflagration assourdissante. La porte explosa, emportant avec elle des morceaux entiers de murs, malgré les défenses magiques qui tentaient de contrer la magie.

Nyel, après avoir jeté le sortilège, s'agenouilla, épuisé par cet exercice irréel et cette puissance démesurée. Il ne vit pas arriver sur lui la mystérieuse lance qui avait jailli du néant. Elle lui transperça le cœur et fit exploser son corps dans un concert de souffrance alors que le groupe reprenait sa marche, sans un regard vers le mort. Le manoir venait de se venger.

* * *

Kaherlov, entouré des autres Intendants, méditait dans la salle des conseils lorsque la détonation retentit. Aucun ne parut inquiet car ils savaient que cela arriverait. Ils étaient prêts.

\- Mes chers amis, ce soir, nous allons sceller notre domination sur le monde. Les Eglises perdront tout ce qu'il leur restait de crédibilité, et les élémentaires seront obligés de reconnaître leur défaite face à notre pouvoir. Quant aux Démons, ils ne pourront que se soumettre…

\- Gloire à nous ! S'exclama l'un de ses seconds. Tu as été brillant, Kaherlov, nous sommes tous fier de faire partie de cette guilde. Notre victoire ne fait aucun doute.

Le maître Intendant se leva et se plaça derrière un trépied sur lequel était posé un livre, assez gros, ouvert.

\- Oui, aucun doute. Il ne reste qu'un détail à régler, imprévu certes mais insignifiant. Isoler le paladin… Nos amis de l'Eglise sont déjà en chemin. Quant à moi, je vais retarder un peu nos invités afin de vous laisser le temps nécessaire pour vous préparer.

* * *

Grunlek avait été secoué par l'immensité de l'explosion. Lui-même se trouvait au pied du bâtiment, sur l'aile Est, là où aucune porte n'offrait d'accès direct. Mais le nain n'en avait pas besoin. Enoch lui avait indiqué qu'il aurait environ une minute à partir de la déflagration pour détruire ce pan de mur, avant que le bouclier du manoir ne redevienne totalement actif.

Il posa un genou à terre et baissa la tête vers le sol. Légèrement anxieux, comme si ses réserves concernant le père de Bob surgissaient à nouveau dans son esprit, il trouva néanmoins la force pour surmonter cette inquiétude. Il était de toute façon trop tard pour reculer, alors autant faire ce qu'Enoch lui avait concocté. Fixant alors la gemme noire dans sa main, il se laissa pénétrer par la magie environnante. Puis il serra son poing métallique de toutes ses forces.

La gemme se brisa en mille morceaux qui voltigèrent vers différentes parties du corps de Grunlek afin de fusionner avec son être. Le nain, une fois recouvert de la poussière noire, sentit sa masse corporelle s'alléger et sa force physique augmenter drastiquement.

\- Alors ça fait ça… murmura-t-il, admiratif de ses nouvelles capacités.

L'effet ne durerait que quelques heures mais cela serait suffisant pour la mission qu'on lui avait confiée. Il se releva et asséna un coup magistral au mur. Ce dernier, non-protégé pour quelques secondes encore, vola en éclats. Une nouvelle brèche était ouverte dans le manoir. Le nain se précipita à l'intérieur, prêt à en découdre avec ses ennemis.

* * *

Le groupe entra sans se presser dans l'enceinte en esquivant les décombres. Le hall d'entrée était désert, excepté les cadavres de deux hommes qui gisaient désarticulés. Ils devaient se trouver juste derrière la porte au moment de l'impact. A la vue des entrailles tentant de s'échapper du corps de l'un deux, Tobias, le demi-élémentaire de la Nature, eut un haut-le-cœur, peu habitué à ces scènes atroces. Une fois que tous furent rentrés, une voix impérieuse retentit dans l'enceinte, portée par un écho magique :

\- Bienvenue à vous, demi-élémentaires et autres magiciens de toute sorte. Je me présente, je suis Kaherlov, le maître de ces lieux. Merci de vous être déplacés d'aussi loin pour venir nous rencontrer et passer un moment avec les Intendants. Malheureusement, nous avons certains projets qu'il ne nous est pas possible de reporter mais sachez que nous apprécions particulièrement ce que vous avez fait.

La voix marqua une pause que nul n'interrompit, puis reprit, plus forte encore, et plus agressive :

\- Le pouvoir que nous avons développé dépasse vos imaginations pourtant fécondes. Mais, pétris de certitude, vous avez crû que votre gloire passée suffirait face à l'avenir. Ce n'est pas le cas.

\- L'avenir ne consiste pas en la destruction du monde ! Cria Allister.

Théo n'était pas certain que Kaherlov fût capable d'entendre la réponse, mais ce dernier répliqua finalement :

\- Etonnante est cette remarque venant de celui qui a pour compagnon un réel destructeur de monde… Voudriez-vous donc me faire un cours ?

Ils sentirent à la tonalité utilisée que l'homme se voulait sarcastique, une drôle de façon d'agir lorsque l'on était sur le point d'être renversé. L'assurance dont il faisait preuve était déconcertante. Bob se sentait mal à l'aise après avoir été visé directement, car il savait que le maître de la guilde disait la vérité. Sa colère montait progressivement, bien qu'il tentât d'en stopper la progression. Dans son esprit, il était hors de question de jouer selon les règles d'Allister ou de Kaherlov.

\- Vous aurez bientôt l'occasion d'observer l'étendue de mes pouvoirs, soyez-en certain !

\- Je sais que tu ne me décevras pas… Termina le maître.

Théo choisit ce moment pour intervenir, lassé de ces banalités échangées :

\- Bon allez, on peut y aller maintenant ? Ou vous continuez à faire votre concours absurde ? Allons récupérer le Codex et fichons le camp d'ici !

Les autres acquiescèrent. Cependant, ils ne firent que trois pas avant d'être interrompus par un bruit sourd sur leur gauche. Une porte fût projetée sur plusieurs mètres, laissant apparaître une dizaine de nouveaux soldats, des membres de l'Eglise de la Vengeance à en juger par leur accoutrement. Ils entèrent et se placèrent en ligne afin de tous faire face au groupe.

\- Qui sont ces gens ? Demanda l'ex-paladin à Bob.

\- Des membres de l'Eglise de la Vengeance. Une sorte de vestige des anciennes Eglises qui a juré la mort de leurs exterminateurs, nous en l'occurrence…

\- Mhh, je comprends...

Les demi-élémentaires étaient prêts à frapper mais Allister avait ordonné de ne pas s'épuiser pour le moment. L'un des arrivants s'avança et prit la parole :

\- On n'a pas l'intention de vous bloquer. On veut juste un des aventuriers. (Il pointa Théo du doigt) Lui par exemple, il suffira à notre bonheur. Ensuite, quand on l'aura charcuté, on pensera à vous.

\- Hors de question, on ne fera jam… Commença de s'exclamer le Demi-Diable avant de se faire couper la parole par son ami.

\- Tais-toi Bob !

Théo avait senti un grand bouleversement dans son être. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait mais sa perception des événements et de son histoire s'était modifiée, de manière indescriptible. Et pour la première fois depuis des temps dont il ne se souvenait plus, l'ex-paladin ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa conscience.

"C'est sans doute le meilleur moyen pour moi de vous être utile, alors ne dis rien, marmonna-t-il au mage".

"(Il se tourna vers les hommes de l'Eglise) Très bien, j'accepte, restons ici et mourrons ensemble. Car c'est cela que vous êtes venus chercher, n'est-ce pas ? Mais dites-moi, comment voulez-vous mourir ?"

Bob sourit à cette évocation qui lui rappelait une époque révolue, même si l'humour de la saillie n'arrivait pas forcément à un moment propice. Allister termina la conversation :

\- Continuons dans ce cas, ça nous fera moins d'ennemis à affronter.

Bob se jeta dans les bras de l'ex-paladin pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Il redoutait de savoir ce que serait sa fin, mais il ne voulait pas verser de larmes à ce moment.

\- On se reverra, espèce de tête de mule. Dans cette vie ou en Enfer, on se reverra ! Je te le jure.

\- Promesse tenue ! Répondit Théo, la voix légèrement modifiée par l'émotion, encore quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Ils étaient tous sur le point de partir lorsque Morgas, le demi-élémentaire de l'Obscurité, fit un pas de côté et demanda à Théo de se joindre à lui.

\- Bon, que se passe-t-il encore ? S'impatienta Allister.

Le fils de l'Obscurité l'ignora et se concentra sur Théo, à qui il tendit deux objets :

\- Tu ignores qui je suis mais moi je te connais, Théo Silverberg. Enoch m'a dit de te faire confiance, et je lui fais confiance. (Il posa deux objets au sol juste à côté de l'ex-paladin) Alors je te crois digne de porter ce bouclier et cette épée. Notre ami Démon pense qu'ils te protégeront bien mieux que tes outils actuels. Et sur ce point aussi, je lui fais confiance.

Il les avait emmenés et tous dans le groupe se demandaient pourquoi jusqu'à ce moment.

"Puisse la magie couler dans tes veines, mon ami, et la foi revenir bercer tes songes. Adieu, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre".

Et ils partirent enfin, laissant Théo seul face aux membres de l'Eglise.

Il regarda son nouveau matériel, réfléchit quelques instants, et vit dans cet événement la conclusion logique de ce qu'il avait vécu ces dernières semaines. Il jeta son bouclier et son épée de la Lumière au loin.

La douleur le déchira alors, terrible et pire que la pire des tortures. Il s'effondra, sous le regard hilare de ses adversaires. Aucune partie de son corps n'était épargnée, il se tordait dans tous les sens, se griffait et hurlait sa souffrance. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le sauver. Une petite voix monta alors dans sa tête, presque imperceptible. Etait-elle due à son imagination ? Sans doute, bien que dans son état, il ne pouvait que se lamenter sur ses tourments tout en vivant un supplice et non réfléchir à la question.

"Touche l'épée, mon enfant. Touche l'épée, et tu renaîtras. Touche l'épée, et tu connaîtras la fin de cette souffrance injuste. Alors, nous serons ensemble…"

Dans un effort qu'il croyait inouï et impossible à réaliser deux secondes plus tôt, il calma son bras droit et le fit avancer, centimètre après centimètre, vers l'épée qu'avait posée Morgas. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde et toute la douleur disparut. Le souvenir-même de son calvaire se réduisit pour sembler n'être qu'un lointain souvenir.

"Tu m'as appelé, mon enfant, dans ta souffrance, et je suis venu. L'Obscurité est à toi désormais, sers-là de la manière qui te conviendra. Tu as ma bénédiction et la confiance de mes semblables".

\- Bien, maître…

Il se releva, les yeux emplis de noir. Les quelques traces de larmes qu'il avait laissées échapper s'étaient elles-mêmes assombries le long de sa joue et ne disparaissaient pas. Il se sentait vivant. Terriblement vivant, prêt à donner la mort à ses ennemis. Et il sentait la puissance magique dans ses veines et dans son corps. Oui, il allait se venger…

* * *

Nathan était sorti de sa méditation dès que cela s'était passé. Les autres aussi. La joie se lisait sur leurs visages :

\- Mes amis, nous avons un nouveau membre dans notre ordre. (il entonna une révérence d'entrée en son honneur, que tous ses frères reprirent ensemble) Bienvenue à toi, Théo Silverberg, fils de l'Obscurité. Nous jurons de t'aider et de te défendre contre les oppresseurs de ton âme jusqu'à la fin des temps. Que la paix t'accompagne dans les contrées sombres de ton cœur, et que la force guide tes pas dans ce monde.

"A présent, nous avons une mission à remplir, pour nos maîtres élémentaires, et pour Enoch. Mes frères, ne les décevons pas ! Allons-y !"

Ils partirent en direction du manoir, heureux et déterminés. L'Obscurité entra à son tour en guerre.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Combats dans l'inconnue

_Le chapitre 11 pour toi, ami public bien-aimé ! Chapitre plus court et dans un format plus traditionnel que le précédent, mais c'est paradoxalement celui qui m'a donné le plus de difficultés à l'écriture._

 _Merci à Sauwk, juliabakura et NightmareDragon FB pour leurs reviews, et plus généralement à tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire cette fan-fiction qui arrive bientôt à son terme !_

 _A Sauwk : Le paragraphe ayant été écrit dans le seul but d'informer le lecteur, je suis content que tu aies pu deviner ! Néanmoins, tu avais quand même un peu faux !_

 _A NightmareDragon FB : Oui, je sais, mais ça se calme un peu là. Format classique, pour te faire plaisir ^^_

 _J'espère que la lecture vous sera encore agréable._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **.**

 **Combats dans l'inconnue**

.

Théo regarda dans les yeux chacun de ses adversaires qui paraissaient déjà moins sûrs d'eux. Même à dix contre un, ils sentaient que la donne avait changé. Sans être apeurés, il ne suffirait que de quelques morts pour les voir fuir lâchement. Dégoûté par tant de faiblesse, le nouveau soldat de l'Obscurité avança, bouclier levé, épée en main, désireux de semer le chaos dans les rangs ennemis, ceux qui l'avaient trahi et qui avaient trahis ses amis.

Sentant la protection de ses nouveaux maîtres l'envelopper, il passa à l'attaque sans appréhension. Sa lame croisa deux sabres ennemis dans un éclat vicieux, tandis qu'un troisième soldat tenta de l'occire par derrière. Il s'écarta facilement et donna un coup de bouclier dans la figure de l'homme, qui s'écroula, le nez brisé.

D'un coup d'estoc au bras, il fit lâcher l'arme d'un nouvel assaillant. Ce dernier, avec sa main encore valide, lui lança un sortilège, mais le bouclier absorba l'impact et le retourna contre son invocateur. Les assauts se poursuivirent quelques instants, aucun camp ne voulait réellement battre en retraite, pour le moment.

Soudain, alors que Théo allait frapper à nouveau, le regard sombre de son opposant troubla son instinct et le fit hésiter. L'homme esquissa un sourire et, se tenant les mains, lui murmura :

\- Pour l'obscurité, mon frère.

L'explosion, dont l'épicentre était l'ancien corps du nouvel et déjà ancien allié de Théo, expédia tous les membres de l'Eglise encore vivants dans les airs. L'ex-paladin, lui, n'avait rien senti, sans doute insensible au sort de l'Obscurité. Seuls cinq soldats se relevèrent, en situations de détresse. Ils lâchèrent alors leurs épées, et pointèrent tous leurs mains sur Théo. La magie se déchaîna sur lui, que son bouclier ne pût pas totalement parer. Campé sur sa position, il ne voulait céder aucun pouce de terrain tandis qu'il sentait ses nouveaux pouvoirs coincés dans son être, impossibles à faire jaillir. Il lui faudrait sans doute du temps pour les apprivoiser totalement. En attendant, il devrait faire avec les artéfacts qu'ils possédaient.

Pas après pas, il se rapprocha des hommes dont les sortilèges ne faiblissaient pas, au contraire. L'un des soldats envoya une décharge électrique qui bloqua ses jambes et le fit s'effondrer, mais sa rage lui permit de se relever et d'ignorer la douleur.

Il sentait la barrière magique de l'Obscurité s'affaiblir et ses forces physiques le quitter à mesure qu'il avançait. Encore quelques mètres et il pourrait les frapper de son épée.

Afin de se donner du courage, et peut-être aussi car les premières bribes de souffrance insupportable l'atteignaient, il hurla alors sa colère.

* * *

Le corridor qu'ils traversaient était impressionnant de longueur et de largeur. Les portes, en or massif, de chaque côté du couloir, atteignaient les trois mètres de hauteur. Des moyens efficaces de surprendre les membres du groupe, bien qu'ils fussent vigilants. Ils n'étaient plus que cinq, et Bob continuait de penser que la mission était impossible. Ils perdaient des membres, pour diverses raisons, trop régulièrement pour avoir une seule chance. Il avait de plus à l'esprit son ami qui avait, potentiellement, sacrifié sa vie pour rien. Oui, une journée qu'il espérait terminer le plus rapidement possible.

Le Demi-Diable et Allister avançaient en tête, suivis par Morgas et Tobias, les demi-élémentaires de l'Obscurité et de la Nature. Sylver, membre de la Lumière, fermait la marche et s'occupait d'annihiler les menaces qui pouvaient apparaître par surprise.

Alors qu'ils approchaient d'un nouveau virage, Allister les fit s'arrêter.

\- Si mes souvenirs du plan sont exacts, nous n'aurons plus qu'une quarantaine de mètres après cet angle avant d'arriver à la grande salle. Les Intendants s'y trouvent très certainement et le temps ne sera plus à la discussion. A partir de maintenant, on fonce et on remplit notre mission.

Ils s'engagèrent dès la fin des directives, sans même acquiescer…et virent un homme encapuchonné au bout du couloir, juste avant ce qu'ils pensaient être la porte de la grande salle. Ce dernier leva ses yeux vers eux et psalmodia une incantation dans un langage inconnu, le bras droit légèrement replié vers l'avant, la paume de la main tournée vers le plafond.

Des lignes magiques se dessinèrent devant lui, avant de virevolter dans une incroyable chorégraphie et de former le début d'une sorte de spirale, à mesure que le sort prenait de l'ampleur. Il créait un vortex !

Sylver n'attendit pas la fin de l'ouvrage et envoya un éclair de lumière en plein milieu de la nouvelle forme, totalement noire. Cette dernière s'illumina de l'intérieur…avant de revenir au néant, sans paraître affectée.

Finalement, l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna pour se diriger vers la grande salle, tandis que des bruits monstrueux montaient du passage magique. Le groupe avait stoppé son avancée afin de garder une distance suffisante pour se défendre de tout ce qui pourrait en sortir.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent quand enfin, la chose jaillit. Ou plutôt, les choses, car les créatures vinrent en nombre. Née chacune, semblait-il, d'un croisement entre un loup et un ours, elles étaient toutes plus massives et plus allongées qu'Allister, le membre le plus corpulent du groupe. Bob en comptait déjà six et d'autres étaient sans doute sur le point d'arriver.

Tobias invoqua des lianes qui embrochèrent les deux premières créations de toute part, mais elles s'arrachèrent de leurs liens avec leurs crocs et reprirent leur course effrénée.

\- Morgas ! Cria Bob pour couvrir les grognements des monstres. Tu dois pouvoir refermer le passage avec ta magie. Tente-le ou on va tous crever !

Le demi-élémentaire porta les mains devant sa bouche et murmura un sort entre elles. Une boule noire, crépitant légèrement, se créa, aussi grosse que son poing. Il l'envoya au centre de la cible, comme l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt Sylver. Mais cette fois, elle explosa juste avant de pénétrer dans le trou, créant un deuxième vortex pardessus le premier. Les deux se combattirent pour finalement disparaître en même temps quelques secondes plus tard. Une créature qui tentait de passer à ce moment-là fût coupée en deux.

Bob se plaça devant le groupe et inonda le couloir de flammes de l'enfer, ne laissant aucun coin de repli pour ces horreurs. Certaines gémirent mais d'autres continuèrent malgré leur corps calciné. Alors qu'une créature bondissait sur lui, prête à déchirer le mage, Tobias créa un barrage végétal qui la stoppa net, tandis qu'Allister renvoya au fond du couloir l'infortunée création d'un mouvement d'air.

Sylver fit jaillir de sa paume une lumière aveuglante qui brûla littéralement la rétine de deux autres. Folles, elles donnèrent des coups de griffes dans le vide et finirent par se déchiqueter entre elles. Mais inattentif suite à ce succès, le demi-élémentaire ne remarqua pas l'envolée soudaine d'un nouvel animal qui le renversa tout en s'agrippant à son armure brillante à l'aide de ses crocs. Morgas invoqua une épée d'ombre et transperça la gueule du monstre juste avant qu'il ne s'attaque à la peau de son compagnon de route. Sylver le remercia d'un signe de la tête et se releva, prêt au combat.

Le demi-élémentaire de l'Air restait près de Bob et semblait le protéger lui et uniquement lui. Il créa un tourbillon et emprisonna un des monstres à l'intérieur, lui rompant le cou à force de tourner à toute vitesse. Puis, avec l'aide du Demi-Diable qui lui créa la base enflammée, il balaya tout le couloir d'un feu ardent afin de consumer toute vie jusqu'à la grande salle.

L'assaut était fini, et aucun n'avait été tué. Seul le membre de la Lumière était légèrement blessé, le sang coulant un peu suite à l'impact sur son armure, mais rien qui ne pouvait être soigné. Un exploit, quand Bob y repensait. Cependant, en son for intérieur, il sentait la rage du sang l'habiter de plus en plus, bien qu'il ne désirât pas du tout se changer en Démon. Il contrôlait sa volonté et il espérait pouvoir continuer ainsi malgré tout ce que ses ennemis allaient leur opposer.

\- Il serait peut-être temps de te changer, non ? Demanda justement, avec une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix, le compagnon de l'Air.

\- On s'en tire très bien sans, répondit Bob, laissant paraître un essoufflement plus important qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Ils s'avancèrent au milieu des cadavres, Morgas vérifiant que tous les animaux magiques étaient morts en les décapitant proprement, et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

* * *

Grunlek se cacha derrière une grande armoire afin de laisser passer trois soldats qui couraient, alertés par les échos de hurlements qui parvenaient jusqu'à cet endroit. Puis il reprit son chemin, inspectant silencieusement chaque pièce. Enoch lui avait clairement indiqué qu'il devait se fier à son instinct pour trouver la bonne salle, et c'est ce qu'il faisait.

Il entra dans une nouvelle zone, la plus grande qu'il avait visitée jusqu'à maintenant. Bâtie en cercle, elle était vide de tout objet à l'exception de quelques fauteuils agencés en arc-de-cercle autour d'une sorte de piédestal assez haut, sur lequel reposait un gros caisson de bois, qui dénotait avec tout le reste de la pièce. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent dessus, les fragments de la gemme noire éparpillés sur son corps se mirent à vibrer, assez fortement. Il lui semblait bien que quelque chose de magique et très puissant se trouvait au centre.

Le nain s'approcha, aux aguets afin de ne pas se laisser surprendre, et se retrouva devant le socle. Observant avec intérêt la disposition du caisson, il remarqua qu'il était solidement encastré dans la fondation, elle-même bien attachée au sol. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur ce qui ressemblait presque à un coffret, son bras métallique s'agita nerveusement, comme troublé par une magie inconnue…et terriblement attirante.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul, il décida de retirer l'objet du support en tirant dessus de toutes ses forces. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Grunlek s'époumona, tentant de le déloger, mais rien n'y faisait. Passablement échaudé par cet échec humiliant, il passa au cran au-dessus. Il recula un peu et donna un formidable coup sur la base avec son bras métallique. Une minuscule fissure apparut, encourageante. Le nain refit la même opération deux fois avant qu'enfin, il sente la victoire au bout du chemin. Il percuta une dernière fois la colonne qui vola en éclat, brisée et détruite par la force du nain.

Au milieu des décombres, il ramassa le caisson craquelé, et l'ouvrit. Tout son corps tremblait, submergé par la magie qu'il arrivait à percevoir. Un gros livre s'y trouvait à l'intérieur, refermé et scellé. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, la forme et la magie qui s'en dégageait ne laissaient aucun doute. Grunlek avait trouvé le Codex.

Un léger bruit raisonna juste derrière lui, presque inaudible. Il se retourna à moitié et fût cogné par une masse difforme qui le projeta avec force contre le mur. Sa tête heurta en premier la cloison et il retomba à terre, assommé, sans avoir pu identifier son ennemi.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Trahisons

_Voici le chapitre 12 ! La fin se précise même si vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos émotions !_

 _Merci à Lulukaw, Sauwk, juliabakura (qui de toute façon ne verra cette réponse que dans quelques jours ^^) et pour vos reviews, j'vous kiffe._

 _Luna, je répondrai à ton commentaire après le chapitre, comme la réponse sera assez longue :)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **.**

 **Trahisons**

 **.**

Bob entra le premier dans la grande salle, des boules de feu dans les mains. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa momentanément le souffle. Sur les côtés, des piliers étaient arrangés en ligne sur toute la longueur et servaient de base de maintien à d'imposantes statues représentant différentes entités.

Difficile à remarquer au premier abord, il lui semblait bien reconnaître des visages humains sur certaines, tandis que d'autres faisaient davantage l'apologie de la laideur, de son point de vue en tout cas.

Un long tapis marron aux armoiries de la guilde était déroulé jusqu'au trône en bronze, sur lequel était assis un homme assez grand, la tête baissée. Les cheveux lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules tandis que sa robe couleur rouge écarlate se prolongeait bien au-delà de ses pieds. Il ne paraissait même pas réveillé, mais le Demi-Diable savait qu'il n'en était rien. Une position simplement adoptée par Kaherlov, son identité ne faisant aucun doute, pour affirmer sa puissance…et son assurance.

Le groupe s'avança, Bob et Allister ouvrant toujours la marche. Morgas, juste derrière, compta dix intendants en plus de l'homme du trône. Trois se déplaçaient à travers les piliers de gauche, trois autres ne faisaient que longer ceux à leur droite, le regard mauvais. Les derniers restèrent en retrait, près de leur maître, et n'esquissèrent pas le moindre geste.

Kaherlov leva alors la tête et dit d'une voix vibrante :

\- Vous n'êtes qu'arrogance et folie, mais je vais mettre un terme à cela. Ce soir, nous festoierons sur vos cadavres. Puis nous étendrons notre domination au monde des hommes avant de mettre à terre vos pathétiques divinités !

Allister répondit par ce qu'ils pensaient être une formidable lame de vent qui devait faucher le maître de la guilde. Mais elle n'eut aucun effet.

\- Terrassons d'abord les intendants, fit Morgas juste assez fort pour que ses compagnons l'entendent, nous nous occuperons de lui (il montra Kaherlov du doigt) plus tard.

\- Très bien, répondit Allister, je prends le flanc gauche avec Bob et…

\- Non, Bob viendra avec moi, nos pouvoirs sont complémentaires.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au demi-élémentaire de s'y opposer et se dirigea vers la gauche, rapidement suivi par le mage. Il se retourna pour être certain que les autres s'attaquaient au flanc droit quand il remarqua la bizarrerie :

\- Ou est Sylver?! Ou est ce foutu crétin de la Lumière ?!

Ils regardèrent dans tous les directions mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui. Le rire de Kaherlov raisonna, lointain :

\- Hahaha ! Déjà un abandon ? Peu importe, il était insignifiant.

\- Salopard, grommela Morgas. (Il s'adressa à Bob) Je te protègerai autant que possible, tu as ma parole, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Les Intendants qui leur faisaient face écartèrent les bras, mettant en évidence les grosses gemmes qu'ils serraient dans leurs poings. Ils psalmodièrent en même temps des incantations fondamentalement identiques, comme s'ils étaient possédés par une seule et unique entité. Puis, d'un coup, une chaîne magique apparût, reliant entre elles les gemmes détenues dans les deux mains de chacun d'eux. Il semblait que la puissance, déjà importante, de ces artéfacts était décuplée lorsqu'ils étaient mis en relation ensemble. Une œuvre du Codex certainement, tout comme le vortex qu'ils avaient affronté quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors, enfin, la magie se déchaîna. Les quatre combattants du groupe invoquèrent un pouvoir impressionnant, mais non moins puissante était la force extraordinaire de leurs opposants du manoir qui jouaient avec une magie terriblement dangereuse.

Un sortilège qui visait à l'origine Tobias détruisit une colonne entière, projetant des blocs de pierre dans toute la salle. Il répondit par l'invocation de milliers de piques acérées en bois qu'il envoya sur l'un des Intendants, visant l'une des gemmes dans une main. Ce dernier déploya un charme protecteur pour les faire partir en fumée mais l'une d'elles passa à travers et se planta dans l'artéfact. L'explosion qui en découla fit également éclater les autres gemmes détenues dans les mains de l'homme. Projeté contre un des piliers, il aurait dû se briser, au minimum, la colonne vertébrale, mais sa chute fût amoindrie par un contre-sort, dont le demi-élémentaire ignorait la provenance.

Bob et Morgas combattaient de concert, mêlant leurs pouvoirs respectifs dans une coordination parfaite. Chaque camp s'échinait à déstabiliser l'autre, sans succès pour le moment, les protections magiques remplissant leur office. Il fallait tenter autre chose. Le mage invoqua des boules de feu en pagaille qu'il dissémina dans les airs, en apesanteur, tout autour des Intendants, tout en en visant un de temps en temps pour les occuper, tandis que le second déploya sa propre matière noire un peu partout sur le sol, prête à être utilisée dès que Bob enverrait le signal.

En réponse, les ennemis s'acharnèrent sur le mage. L'un d'eux tenta de trouver une faille dans le bouclier en détruisant le sol au pied de la protection, sans doute afin de créer une irrégularité magique, tandis qu'un autre envoya des éclairs terribles en continu sur le Demi-Diable, le poussant à esquiver au mieux ces attaques. Si le bouclier disparaissait trop rapidement, il n'aurait aucune chance de survivre.

Enfin, Bob se sentit prêt. Au milieu des cris de chacun, la rage difficilement maitrisée, il émit le signal attendu par son compagnon, qui prit forme en deux temps. D'abord, un souffle de feu des enfers visant l'Intendant du milieu puis une fumée âpre qui recouvrit toute la surface occupée par les trois adversaires. Ces derniers durent mettre leurs pouvoirs en commun pour créer un bouclier suffisamment puissant pour stopper l'attaque. Profitant de cette courte période réduite durant laquelle les Intendants ne pourraient pas se défendre, le Demi-Diable et le demi-élémentaire se préparèrent à déchaîner leur magie déjà générée. Ils étaient sur le point de le faire lorsqu'un hurlement de souffrance prolongé, qu'ils attribuèrent immédiatement à Tobias, les troubla pendant de précieuses secondes, inquiets de ce qui arrivait à leur compagnon. Bob savait néanmoins que c'en était fini pour lui, sans même devoir regarder la scène.

Il leva les bras, reprit le contrôle de toutes les boules enflammées, et les abattit d'un seul geste sur toute la zone, tandis que Morgas propulsa sa matière noire de l'Obscurité sur les corps de ses ennemis. Mais la surprise causée par la souffrance de Tobias leur avait été fatale. Des remparts agissaient déjà, rendant inefficaces les sortilèges complexes réalisés par les deux hommes.

Bob entendit la voix, désormais enragée, d'Allister s'adresser à lui :

\- Combien de morts avant que tu ne reviennes à la raison ?! Tout le monde va y passer si tu ne te transformes pas !

Le mage, tout en évitant un nouveau sort lancé contre lui, regarda successivement le demi-élémentaire de l'Air puis celui de l'Obscurité.

\- Je suis désolé, Morgas, mais je ne veux pas, même si nous devons tous en mourir, fit Bob à son compagnon.

\- Je ne vis que pour mourir et rejoindre la nuit. Ton choix t'appartient, je le suivrai quel qu'il soit !

Le sourire sur son visage conforta le Demi-Diable dans sa décision. Il se tourna alors vers les trois Intendants et invoqua à nouveau les flammes de l'Enfer.

* * *

Grunlek reprit connaissance quelques dizaines de secondes après le choc. La tête toujours douloureuse, il était toutefois moins touché que prévu, grâce à la gemme constituée sur son corps. Levant les yeux, il aperçut la chose qui semblait l'avoir soulevé de terre d'un simple coup de poing. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il n'avait rien de cassé et se releva, rassuré.

La créature qui lui faisait face était certainement ce qu'il avait vu de plus horrible et terrifiant dans toute sa vie. Son esprit fabriqua même une image, plutôt amusante, du visage de Théo déformé par la colère, sans doute dirigée contre Bob, pour lui signifier qu'il était plus avenant encore que la gueule du monstre devant lui. Il attribua cette pensée peu en phase avec la situation critique du moment à la perte de conscience récente.

Le monstre mesurait au moins deux fois sa taille, voire un peu plus. Et le nain n'osait pas imaginer son poids. De toute évidence, vu la posture qu'il avait adoptée devant la porte de sortie, il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir.

\- Stupide créature hideuse… Pourquoi rien n'est-il jamais simple ? Se questionna-t-il personnellement. Je vais devoir te terrasser, des gens m'attendent.

\- Non, vous n'irez nulle part, petit homme, répondit la chose, très gravement, la voix déformée par une haine naturelle.

Surpris et même choqué par la capacité du monstre de s'exprimer, le nain sentit le découragement poindre. Que pouvait-il faire contre une telle force qui semblait être plus intelligente que prévue ?

\- Vous le ferez, de gré ou de force.

Au moins, il n'avait pas tremblé en prononçant ces mots, bien qu'il n'y crût pas du tout. Il s'avança à hauteur du Codex, le regarda et décida qu'il s'en occuperait un peu plus tard. Tournant à nouveau la tête en direction de la gueule du monstre, il y vit un rictus d'amusement, si cela lui était possible.

Grunlek se mit en position de combat et balança un formidable coup de poing sur le genou de son adversaire. Ce dernier esquiva et, de son autre jambe, percuta violemment le flanc du nain, qui vola à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il parvint à se réceptionner et repartit à l'attaque. Utilisant la force de son arme métallique, il frappa contre le sol et provoqua un mini-séisme. Déstabilisé, la créature perdit légèrement l'équilibre ce qui offrit une ouverture au nain. Il enfonça son poing dans la rotule gauche qui craqua sous l'impact. Le monstre poussa un cri de douleur et s'écarta rapidement. Mais son rictus était toujours présent.

\- Le petit homme se bat bien et est intelligent. Mais il ne sortira quand même pas d'ici. Dis adieu à la vie, jeune mortel.

Deux nouveaux bras se détachèrent de son dos et vinrent s'ajouter aux deux déjà en place, tandis que ses griffes s'allongèrent et que les muscles de son être grossirent à vue d'œil. Déjà trop puissante pour le nain, la créature avait poussé bien plus loin son avantage.

Il arma néanmoins son bras, et tenta de saisir au fond de lui les étincelles magiques de la gemme, sans succès. Tout ce mal donné pour finir comme ça, c'en était déprimant. Il se jeta sur la créature en esquivant un coup de griffe mais ne put éviter le second qui lui déchira la chair au de son épaule gauche. En sang, il tenta une nouvelle approche mais la créature l'immobilisa avec ses deux bras inférieurs, et rabattit les deux supérieurs sur le haut du corps du nain, qui manqua de se briser intégralement. Le monstre jeta plus loin le corps détruit d'un coup de pied, satisfait.

Grunlek ne bougeait plus, et respirait difficilement. Un de ses poumons avait été perforé tandis que sa colonne vertébrale était en miette. En souffrance et s'étouffant avec le vomi qu'il n'arrivait pas à éjecter, le nain comprit que la fin était proche. Il pleurait, non de douleur mais de chagrin car les derniers mois de sa vie avaient été chaotiques.

Dans un dernier sursaut dont il ne se crût pas capable, il implora la créature de répondre à sa question :

\- Pour…pourquoi ? Tes…tes maîtres sont fous et veulent la destruction du monde. Pourquoi tout ça..?

Il s'étrangla presque en prononçant ses derniers mots, et sa tête lâcha prise. Toujours conscient, le nain n'avait toutefois plus la force de bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps.

\- Pauvre humain, commença de répondre la voix grave. Je me fiche de ton monde. J'ai été invoqué par les Intendants, ils sont mes maîtres jusqu'à ma libération. Rien d'autre ne m'est important…

"Vous pensez être les attaquants dans ce conflit, ceux qui partent à l'assaut d'une citadelle imprenable au nom d'idéaux que vous ne comprenez même pas. Mais vous êtes aveugles, vous autres habitants de cette terre. En réalité, vous n'avez fait que suivre le plan de mon maître. Et très bientôt, il accomplira l'acte final qui consacrera son génie et sa domination sur votre peuple".

\- De…de quoi parlez-vous ? Parvint à souffler dans la poussière Grunlek. Il a déjà le Codex…

\- Le Codex n'est qu'un intermédiaire, fît le monstre, moqueur devant l'incrédulité du nain. Mon maître a trouvé le moyen de vous forcer à venir à lui, et vous êtes venus, bien docilement. Vous n'avez rien vu du piège ni même soupçonné et il en est fier. Bientôt, il possèdera l'âme et la force vitale d'un Démon, et alors, rien ne l'arrêtera plus jamais, pas même vos Dieux pathétiques.

Quand l'esprit de Grunlek s'imprégna, inconsciemment, alors qu'il était sur le point de mourir, des mots prononcés par la créature, un processus mental s'enclencha. Toutes les étapes de ces dernières semaines furent réinterprétées grâce aux nouvelles données entendues. Petit à petit, l'activité cérébrale reprit son cours, et la conscience du nain refit surface.

Ils avaient été piégés, dès le départ, dans le but de capturer la part démoniaque de Bob. Quelqu'un les avait trompés. Mais qui ? Et comment ? Finalement, Grunlek décida de laisser de côté ces questions car une information était plus importante encore. Bob était en danger de mort, physique mais aussi et surtout spirituelle. La pire chose qui soit. Et cela, il devait tout faire pour l'éviter. La fureur l'envahit, terrible et plus importante que jamais, à l'idée de ce que son ami allait subir à cause de nouvelles erreurs.

Alors, enfin, les lignes tracées par les fragments de gemme noire s'activèrent, formant un réseau filaire sur tout son corps. La magie coula partout en lui, ressoudant ses os et réparant tous les dommages occasionnés par les attaques du monstre.

Puis, comme porté par cette guérison miraculeuse et par la rage qui l'animait désormais, Grunlek rugit, bandant ses muscles alors qu'il était toujours à terre. Il sentit sa position se modifier, sa force augmenter et son corps se durcir. Il posa ses deux poings sur le sol pour se relever et fit face à nouveau à la créature. Il prit de grandes inspirations, pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait à nouveau correctement, et dit, d'une voix alourdie par l'expérience de la presque-mort :

\- Tu as laissé passer ta chance, monstre. Désormais, à moi de te montrer tout ce qu'un nain transformé peut faire… Ensuite, je marcherai sur ton cadavre et je rejoindrai mon ami afin de terrasser ton maître. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il t'accompagnera dans le néant…

Les yeux plein d'étincelles, il fixa la créature, le visage fermé. Cette dernière ne riait plus…

* * *

Les combats avaient repris de plus belle, mais l'avantage était désormais du côté des Intendants. Alors que Kaherlov observait d'un air distrait les affrontements, ses quatre acolytes restés proches de lui s'étaient légèrement écartés, comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose.

Morgas et Allister étaient acculés et ne parvenaient plus à envoyer de sorts offensifs. Bob, quant à lui, était fatigué et sentait ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit. Mais il tenait bon et avait réussi à blesser un intendant assez durement, un moment qui lui avait donné un peu de baume au cœur même si la fin était proche, à moins d'un miracle.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté, et Bob le vit, entrant dans la grande salle. Théo, paré de tout son attirail de la Lumière, s'avança sans un regard pour les Intendants. Il ne cessait de fixer le Demi-Diable, mais ce dernier ne s'en alerta pas.

Morgas, voyant également la scène, se murmura à lui-même, désemparé :

\- Cela ne se peut… Comment a-t-il pu repasser à la Lu…

Un sortilège le toucha au ventre et le fit s'effondrer, les entrailles menaçant de s'échapper. Hoquetant de douleurs, il observa la suite en se demandant ce qu'il avait pu se passer avec les hommes de l'Eglise.

Bob aussi s'étonna de voir son ami briller de mille feux dans ses habits de la Lumière, mais n'y trouva pas source d'inquiétude. Désormais proche de Théo, il allait lui dire qu'ils avaient terriblement besoin de lui lorsque l'ex-paladin engagea son épée pour lui embrocher le cœur. Le Demi-Diable, trop surpris, n'eut aucune réaction pour empêcher cela. C'est alors qu'un projective vint se ficher dans le cœur du guerrier, stoppant son attaque mortelle.

* * *

Shin avait foncé dans la ville, sans s'arrêter, en direction du manoir, car c'est là que le cheval qu'il montait avait décidé de le mener. Devant l'édifice, il avait utilisé son sort de double-saut pour atteindre le premier étage et ainsi éviter les éventuels gardes et sorciers qu'il aurait pu trouver. Suivant la direction des explosions qui retentissaient toutes les cinq secondes, il avait facilement trouvé le lieu des affrontements et était arrivé juste à temps pour voir ce qu'il avait toujours redouté. Théo, son ancien ami, allait tuer un vrai ami qui lui était resté fidèle, lui. Alors il n'avait pas hésité, honorant le serment qu'il avait pris à l'encontre d'Enoch et de l'ex-paladin. Il avait créé une flèche de glace et, malgré son bras encore endolori, il avait réussi à viser juste avec son arc, même s'il aurait voulu ne toucher que le bras.

Laissant de côté ses sentiments, il invoqua une nouvelle flèche de glace, prêt à guerroyer.

* * *

Bob était à terre. Il semblait avoir tout vécu en moins de dix secondes. La trahison d'un ami, la mort de ce même ami, tué par, s'il ne se trompait pas, un autre ami. C'en était trop pour son esprit qui ne pouvait plus contenir la colère et la fureur en son for intérieur. Les mains sur le sol, il ne tenta même pas de se calmer, conscient qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il relâcha même son emprise sur le Démon, qui s'échappa alors.

Le mage hurla tandis que la transformation de son corps se fit plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumée. Des cornes lui poussèrent sur le haut du crâne, ses épaules s'écartèrent et son corps gagna plusieurs centimètres. Autour de lui, il semblait ne voir que l'Enfer. Alors, pour la première fois depuis le cataclysme dévastateur, le Démon s'exprima :

\- Vous allez payer, chiens que vous êtes, et vous souffrirez mille morts dans le royaume des parjures !

Il leva sa main…et s'immobilisa. Kaherlov s'était enfin levé, le visage marqué par l'excitation et les deux mains tournées vers lui. Avec les Intendants à côté de lui, ils avaient lancé un sort conjoint pour bloquer le Démon.

Ce dernier ne pouvait plus bouger et sentit quelque chose en lui, peut-être sa force, le quitter. Il remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Une partie du pouvoir le bloquant provenait d'un autre endroit, sur sa droite…là où se trouvait Allister.

* * *

 _Pour te répondre donc, luna, j'ai écrit un script d'une dizaine de pages durant une matinée il y a environs 20 jours. Ca a constitué la ligne directrice de toute l'histoire, les lieux utilisés, etc., mais la plupart des idées me sont ensuite venues en écrivant ou en y réfléchissant simplement entre les chapitres écrits (j'ai encore eu une idée importante la nuit dernière concernant la fin, que je vais utiliser). Par exemple, j'ai décidé d'incorporer les soldats de l'Obscurité environ 2 heures avant l'écriture du chapitre où ils sont apparus, car cela restait logique, cohérent et ça apportait réellement quelque chose à l'histoire (ça change d'ailleurs à peu près tout ^^), alors que je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant._

 _Parfois, lorsque j'écris un paragraphe, je suis porté par mon instinct et je décris une action ou une situation qui entre légèrement en contradiction avec le plan de départ. Le plus souvent, lorsque cela reste logique et cohérent (toujours vérifier au maximum cela), je garde le paragraphe et je change le plan, car l'imagination est bien plus digne de confiance lorsqu'on la sollicite en pleine activité (lors de la phase d'écriture) que lorsqu'elle est au repos (phase de pas d'écriture ^^). En tout cas, chez moi. Du coup, on peut dire que j'improvise beaucoup une fois que le cadre global est défini._

 _Bon, et merci pour le terme "génie" employé, mais Tolkien, et Leonard de Vinci en sont. Moi, j'suis un truffion, rien de plus ;)_


	14. Chapter 13 : L'espoir s'embrase

_Le chapitre 13 ! Et oui, comme prévu à l'origine, je ne respecterai pas le plan puisqu'il y aura 16 chapitres et non 15. La faute à ce chapitre présent que j'ai dû couper en deux car il aurait été bien plus long que tous les autres, ce que je ne voulais pas._

 _(Ps : désolé du coup si vous avez l'impression qu'il y a une coupure nette à la fin de ce texte, c'est à cause de cette séparation imprévue !)_

 _Merci à Luna, Sauwk et l'indétrônable NightmareDragon FB pour vos reviews, vous me faites plaisir. Je vous réponds en fin de chapitre ;)_

 _Bonne lecture tous, et à demain pour la suite !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **.**

 **L'espoir s'embrase**

 **.**

Le Démon n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En somnolence dans le corps de Bob depuis sa dernière prestation, qu'il avait jugée brillante, il avait tout de même eu connaissance d'absolument tous les faits et gestes de son hôte. Et cette trahison d'Allister, pourtant compréhensible une fois les éléments du jeu analysés, le déroutait, tout comme elle aurait dérouté son pendant humain.

En revanche, la façon dont les Intendants avaient pu mettre la main sur un demi-élémentaire et le forcer à coopérer restait un mystère pour lui. Mais cela ne lui importait pas vraiment. Il allait dévaster cette place et invoquer l'apocalypse pour se venger. C'était en tout cas le plan qu'il accomplirait dès qu'il se serait libéré, car des chaînes magiques l'empêchaient proprement de bouger et d'agir.

De nouvelles sensations, assez désagréables, montaient en lui, comme si on le vidait lentement de son énergie. Une anomalie alors que sa transformation devait au contraire augmenter drastiquement sa puissance.

Ils étaient six pour l'immobiliser tandis que les autres Intendants se remettaient certainement de leur affrontement récent et essayaient d'abattre l'archer allié. Eux aussi, il les détruirait bientôt, se promit-il, refoulant sa souffrance pour se concentrer sur une parade magique dévastatrice. Mais, à son grand étonnement, elle ne vint pas car il était incapable de faire appel à ses capacités tapies en lui. Pire encore, le Démon pouvait les sentir se dégager progressivement de son étreinte.

Il croisa le regard de Kaherlov et y lut de la folie…ainsi qu'une jouissance malsaine abreuvée par un pouvoir hors du commun. Il comprit alors que le maître de la guilde tentait de lui voler sa force et son âme.

* * *

Nathan s'arrêta à l'entrée du couloir, suivi par l'entière compagnie de membres de l'Obscurité. Attentif au moindre bruit, il se retourna pour s'adresser une dernière fois à ses hommes.

\- Ici, nous nous séparons. Je ne peux promettre de vous revoir dans ce monde, mais je jure de vous guider dans le royaume des morts si par malheur, vous succombez.

\- Nous vivons pour mourir, tel que nous l'ont appris nos maîtres, répondirent-ils en chœur.

\- J'espère tout de même vous revoir ici. Sauvez Morgas et le fils du Démon, je me charge du reste.

L'un d'eux s'approcha de Nathan, lui posa une main sur l'épaule, comme pour marquer son affection particulière :

\- Adieu mon ami. Je sens la fin approcher pour moi, mais ce ne sera que le début d'une nouvelle ère de prospérité et de bonheur pour l'Obscurité. Puisse la fidélité à nos principes t'accompagner.

\- Adieu Calgo, trouve la paix dans l'éternité. Nos maîtres sont fiers de toi.

Les deux sourirent de cet échange, puis ils se séparèrent pour remplir chacun leur mission propre.

* * *

Le maître nain, nouvellement transformé en golem, faisait face au monstre. Toujours bien plus grand, il avait perdu toute son assurance devant l'évolution de Grunlek et son visage serein malgré sa fureur. Et même s'il était étranger à la peur, mourir ne lui paraissait pas être une fin digne de son état.

Les deux s'élancèrent en même temps. L'allonge de la créature était plus importante, ce que savait le nain. Ce dernier évita le coup de griffe et se servit de l'élan de l'attaque adverse pour saisir son bras avec sa main métallique. D'un mouvement sec et rapide, il brisa le crochet acéré et tordit le poignet qui se fissura. Cette fois, son ennemi ressentit la douleur plus durement.

Grunlek savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire durer ce combat et prendre ainsi le risque d'arriver trop tard pour sauver son ami. Il eut soudain une pensée pour Théo, dont il ignorait où il se trouvait. Loin d'ici espéra-t-il.

Un nouvel assaut de la créature, avec ses trois bras valides restants, replongea le nain dans le combat immédiat. Il para les attaques à la tête et encaissa celle visant son flanc gauche, sans broncher. Il contre-attaqua avec un coup de poing directement placé entre l'oreille et la joue, où ce qui y ressemblait, du monstre mais ce dernier l'évita facilement et attrapa le bras métallique. Certain d'avoir pris l'avantage, il le tordit et retourna le nain pour lui faire mordre la poussière.

C'est alors que Grunlek agit. Profitant du fait que son bras était directement dirigé vers la gueule de l'hideux animal, il ferma les yeux afin de rechercher la concentration maximale et fit disloquer son arme métallique. A bout portant, la partie détachée du bras, à la faveur de l'impulsion insufflée par la capacité spéciale du nain, percuta et réduisit en bouillie la face de la créature. Dégagé de l'étreinte, il se releva et asséna un coup de pied sur la rotule déjà abîmée du monstre. Le bruit de l'os rompu fut terrible et raisonna dans la pièce. Chancelant, la vision brouillée et la douleur le terrassant, l'animal donna des coups dans le vide en espérant toucher son ennemi. Mais une charge violente du nain le projeta contre le mur. Il s'effondra, blessé à mort et dans l'incapacité de se relever.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans le couloir conduisant à l'endroit, alors que Grunlek n'avait toujours pas ramassé son arme corporelle métallique. Il se prépara tout de même à combattre, les bruits se rapprochant dangereusement, lorsque soudain, Eden passa la porte en marche rapide.

\- Tu arrives un peu trop tard, cette fois, dit-il en se baissant pour caresser la louve venue à sa rencontre, qui se frotta à lui en retour. Oui, moi aussi je suis content de te retrouver.

Puis soudain, il comprit ce que cela impliquait.

\- Shin ? Tu l'as retrouvé ? Il est vivant ?! Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Elle sauta sur place, comme pour répondre par l'affirmative, c'est du moins ce qu'il comprit et agita son museau avec vigueur. Puis elle s'écarta et alla renifler la chose vivante près du mur, intéressée. Elle tâta la peau et commença de manger la tête avec appétit, couvrant les gémissements étouffés du monstre. Finalement, la peur était peut-être un sentiment qu'il allait connaître.

\- Je pars devant, tu me rejoins ? On doit aider Bob, et vite !

Grunlek partit au pas de course après avoir reformé son bras, laissant Eden à son repas. Alors qu'il traversait la porte, il ne remarqua pas la forme humaine cachée dans l'ombre derrière un renfoncement, attendant son heure.

* * *

Shin était resté au premier étage, cherchant à se protéger des sorts ennemis. Il avait eu le temps d'observer la scène entière, après avoir abattu Théo et avant de devoir battre en retraite. La méditation pratiquée quelques jours plus tôt l'avait grandement aidé à garder son sang froid, malgré ce qu'il venait de faire. Plus tard, il pleurerait son geste et s'accablerait, mais présentement, Bob était en danger. Et surtout, Allister, le demi-élémentaire de l'Air, était la pourriture de traître à l'origine de tout ce chaos. A la moindre ouverture, il tenterait de l'embrocher, si toutefois ce moment arrivait, ce dont l'archer doutait.

La magie des Intendants était trop puissante pour ses modestes pouvoirs. Dans l'incapacité de se créer un bouclier personnel, il ne pouvait que tenter d'éviter les attaques ennemies. Malheureusement, peu soucieux des dégâts qu'ils occasionnaient, ses adversaires détruisaient le plancher afin de le débusquer. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus aucun endroit où se replier.

Une nouvelle lance de flamme vint percuter le plafond, déversant sur la zone des morceaux de bois cramoisis. Il se demandait combien de temps il allait pouvoir survivre à ce piège mortel lorsque les échos d'une bataille lui parvinrent. On était en train de se battre en bas, un affrontement qui semblait opposer les Intendants à d'autres forces. Les explosions retentissaient aux oreilles du demi-élémentaire comme de douces mélodies car elles lui offraient certainement une chance de survie.

Il se rapprocha de la rampe afin d'apercevoir les fauteurs de trouble. Des mages, inconnus à ses yeux, avaient pris possession des lieux et repoussaient les Intendants. Deux de ces derniers étaient déjà tombés, et les suivants semblaient en mauvaise posture.

Il balaya la salle du regard et ne put s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur le corps de Théo…qui brillait encore. Un effet impossible en théorie s'il était mort. N'avait-il pas vu la flèche se planter en plein dans son cœur ? Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela et les pouvoirs de la Lumière auraient logiquement dû le quitter ! Ne sachant pas s'il devait espérer ou désespérer, le demi-élémentaire tourna sa tête vers Allister et invoqua une nouvelle flèche de glace. L'énergie commençait de lui manquer et il n'était pas certain d'avoir beaucoup d'autres chances. Il banda son arc, se concentra et une seconde avant de décocher, se souvint que la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'abattre Allister, ce dernier avait retourné le projectile contre lui. Agacé par ce léger doute, il s'obligea à fermer son esprit et laissa son instinct prendre le contrôle. La flèche vola et se planta…dans le vide, s'arrêtant à un pouce de la nuque.

\- Saloperie…

Elle se désintégra alors qu'Allister ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué l'attaque contre lui. Tout autour, les combats faisaient rage, chaque camp rivalisant d'ingéniosité pour prendre l'avantage. Shin, lui, savait qui allait perdre s'il ne faisait rien. Il vit tout de même l'un des nouveaux alliés lancer une sorte de charme protecteur sur Bob, avant de se faire décapiter par une onde invisible lancée par un Intendant. Toutefois, la guilde semblait avoir trouvé un adversaire à sa mesure, et peut-être même meilleur car les Intendants à se battre n'étaient plus que trois, contre six mages. Et les autres membres de la guilde ne semblaient pas pouvoir rejoindre leurs compagnons, au risque de relâcher l'emprise qu'ils avaient sur leur proie. Le demi-élémentaire comprit que l'espoir était encore présent.

* * *

Il se sentait vidé de sa force. Un Démon ne craignait rien car son âme le protégeait de toute douleur, en temps normal. Mais il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il se passerait si on lui volait cette précieuse âme. L'Enfer lui ouvrirait-il à nouveau les portes ou devrait-il errer sur des chemins tortueux, sans savoir où aller, jusqu'à la fin des temps ? Il n'avait aucune envie d'expérimenter mais sa volonté ne maîtrisait rien.

En face de lui, Kaherlov grossissait à vue d'œil, et chaque seconde passée à lui aspirer ses pouvoirs le rendait toujours plus puissant. Le Démon n'avait plus que sa haine comme seul indicateur de son existence. Et cela ne suffirait sans doute pas. Il avait bien entendu des cris derrière lui, et vu des sorts s'écraser dans toute la salle, mais il n'espérait rien. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il attendait juste une petite opportunité, une défaillance de l'ennemi, pour le rappeler à sa misérable condition humaine.

Il entendit alors un hurlement. Au moment où son regard pivota à la droite du maître de la guilde, une louve sauta à la gorge de l'un de ceux qui l'immobilisaient, et lui la lui arracha. D'un coup, il sentit la pression qui s'exerçait sur lui diminuer. Pas suffisamment pour invoquer sa magie, mais assez pour lui redonner de la vigueur en vue de sa prochaine attaque. Il s'amusa presque de la facilité avec laquelle l'animal avait déchiqueté l'humain. Avec une impatience qui caractérisait les êtres de son espèce, il attendait qu'elle s'attaque aux autres et l'aide à se libérer mais c'est un autre qui vint finalement à sa rescousse.

* * *

 _Voilà, c'est fini !_

 _Pour Luna : Assez difficile de te répondre sur le temps que je mets car je suis capable (et je le fais régulièrement) de m'arrêter en plein milieu d'une phrase, d'aller regarder une vidéo sur Youtube ou de faire autre chose, et de reprendre 10-15 minutes voire 1-2 heures plus tard. Alors on va dire que je mets environ 30 minutes pour écrire une page word (ça correspond à 500 mots à peu près) en éliminant ces temps d'inactivité. Après, y a toute la phase de réflexion qui est importante aussi, avant l'écriture, et je peux bien passer 1 heure pour segmenter le chapitre à venir et le rendre cohérent par rapport au reste. Notamment sur ces chapitres de fin où toutes les ramifications doivent se regrouper._

 _Pour Sauwk : J'avoue ne pas avoir eu en tête cet affrontement mais c'est effectivement assez représentatif ^^. Cela dit, il y a aussi l'affrontement final entre Goku et Freezer dans le même style._

 _Pour NightmareDragon FB : J'adore écrire ce genre d'histoire où la stratégie politique est aussi importante que le reste, voire plus (un peu à la sauce Game of thrones, toute proportion gardée évidemment). On arrive au dénouement final et plein de choses peuvent encore arriver, c'est ce qui me plait. Et tu (vous) n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, je l'espère._


	15. Chapitre 14 : Rassemblement

_Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre précédent (vous savez, celui que j'ai coupé en deux parce qu'il était trop long !)_

 _De loin le chapitre le plus difficile que j'ai eu et que j'aurai à écrire d'ici la fin. Je ne suis absolument pas certain de la qualité du rendu final._

 _Merci à NightmareDragon FB pour son commentaire qui me fait bien plaisir :)_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère que cela vous plaira_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **.**

 **Rassemblement**

 **.**

Le nain arriva quelques instants après Eden et vit le chaos dans la grande salle. Même en ignorant l'endroit des combats, il lui avait juste suffit de suivre les détonations pour s'y retrouver. Et il comprit rapidement le plus important à ses yeux. Bob, transformé en être démoniaque, était attaqué. Des petites batailles avaient lieu un peu partout, mais il n'en avait cure, seule la protection de son ami comptait désormais.

Alors que le nain se rapprochait, un détail le frappa et devint le chainon manquant de sa compréhension personnelle des événements. Allister avait trahi le groupe et tentait apparemment d'abattre le Démon. Finalement, Grunlek n'était pas surpris, le demi-élémentaire de l'Air se plaçait en tête de la liste des suspects qu'il avait imaginée durant le trajet. Et il s'attacherait à comprendre plus tard ses motivations. A cet instant, il devait simplement protéger Bob de la magie ennemie, notamment celle du maître de la guilde.

Il s'approcha du Demi-Diable transformé et se plaça devant son corps, faisant barrage à la liaison magique qui unissait les deux adversaires. Une partie du pouvoir invoqué dériva pour l'attaquer lui, et il sentit sa force diminuer légèrement. Il se cambra sur sa position et devint alors le golem protecteur du Démon.

* * *

L'énergie jaillit soudain du plus profond de son être, explosive et destructrice. Il allait semer la mort parmi les Intendants, malgré la désagréable sensation de faiblesse qu'il éprouvait toujours. Sa fierté et sa rage lui commandaient de toute façon de passer à l'action. Il laissa ses pouvoirs prendre le contrôle de sa conscience et le feu devint enfin son maître. Ecartant les bras au maximum, il déchaîna les flammes de l'Enfer dans la salle.

Deux Intendants parmi les trois qui le maintenaient encore furent touchés par ses jets magiques, tandis qu'Allister parvint de justesse à esquiver un projectile enflammé en se jetant au sol. Kaherlov, lui, resta de marbre, guère impressionné par la démonstration de pouvoir du Démon.

Ce dernier avait surestimé les forces qui lui étaient revenues et, trop affaibli pour poursuivre, se retrouva de nouveau immobilisé par ses ennemis. Quant au demi-élémentaire de l'Air, il tentait de reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'une flèche de glace lui transperça la main droite, dans un cri de souffrance terrible. De toute évidence, Shin avait profité de l'occasion pour, cette fois, atteindre sa cible vulnérable. Posant un genou à terre, Allister tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de contrôler sa douleur. Il n'était pas prévu dans les plans de la guilde qu'il souffre autant, ce qui l'agaça profondément

* * *

Kaherlov commençait de prendre conscience de la présence de certaines encombrantes personnes. Tout en maintenant le lien avec le Démon d'une main, il se servit de celle restante pour attaquer Eden, qui continuait de se balader et de déchirer ses fidèles. Un trait de matière bleutée percuta la louve au flanc gauche, la faisant s'effondrer dans un geignement. La chair fumante, elle ne bougeait plus. Même Grunlek, pourtant totalement concentré sur sa mission de défense, avait entendu la souffrance de l'animal. Bouleversé, il avait failli venir à son aide, avant d'être rappelé à son devoir envers Bob.

Le maître de la guilde décida que le nain serait sa cible suivante car il ralentissait le transfert en faisant rempart avec son corps. Il invoqua une nouvelle sphère magique, prêt à l'envoyer sur l'enquiquineur, mais fût momentanément surpris de voir que les membres de l'Obscurité, encore au nombre de quatre, avaient invoqué les ténèbres dans la salle. Elles recouvrirent quasi instantanément toute la zone occupée par leurs alliés, le nain y compris. Etaient-ils si stupides qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé au lien reliant le Démon et le nain à lui, se demanda intérieurement Kaherlov. Il envoya la boule magique sur Grunlek, sachant exactement où il était. Elle explosa juste après avoir disparu dans l'obscurité.

Il se prépara à un changement de cible, dans l'attente de la dissipation du pouvoir, lorsqu'il s'avisa que le nain n'avait émis aucun son après l'impact. Mort sur le coup et peut-être désintégré, pensa le maître, excité par cette idée.

La lumière commençait de se frayer un chemin dans la pénombre, lui permettant d'observer le corps de Grunlek… Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé et remplissait toujours sa mission, bien que sonné par la déflagration. En revanche, un large bouclier, tenu par ce qui semblait être l'ombre elle-même, le protégeait presque intégralement de la tête aux pieds.

* * *

Shin avait vu Théo entrer par la large porte située en face de lui, à l'étage du dessous…alors même que son corps gisait déjà à une trentaine de mètres de là, terrassé par sa flèche. Cependant, l'archer avait remarqué qu'ils étaient différemment vêtus, l'arrivant portant une armure sombre alors que le mort irradiait de clarté. Il lui était impossible d'y déceler une quelconque logique. Dérouté par cette aberration, il avait tergiversé. Et lorsqu'enfin, il avait invoqué son nouveau projectile gelé, l'obscurité recouvrait déjà la zone, l'empêchant de tirer.

Le demi-élémentaire s'était maudit intérieurement, d'autant plus que Kaherlov avait ensuite envoyé un sortilège en plein milieu des ténèbres, visant certainement Grunlek. Combien d'amis il allait perdre fût la seule pensée qui le hanta durant tout le temps de son aveuglement. Une petite voix lui avait répondu que tous y resteraient mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

Puis, enfin, lorsque les ombres s'étaient dissipées, il avait bandé son arc. Et il l'avait vu. Lui, son ami, celui qu'il croyait avoir tué quelques minutes plus tôt, placé en gardien devant le nain, bouclier en avant. Le sort lancé par Kaherlov avait été repoussé. Se fiant à son instinct qui lui soufflait de ne rien faire contre lui, Shin décida de garder sa flèche en réserve.

* * *

Théo n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre l'ampleur du désastre qui se jouait là. D'un côté, Kaherlov, dont le corps semblait démesurément développé, tentait d'éliminer un à un ses amis. De l'autre côté, ses alliés et désormais frères de l'Obscurité luttaient contre les dernières forces du manoir, à la limite de la mort. Partout, des cadavres, du sang et des entrailles se mêlaient parmi les vivants, et leur offraient une vision d'horreur. Même Eden était tombée, celle qui arrivait généralement lorsque l'espoir n'était plus. Il se souvenait ne pas particulièrement l'apprécier, mais sa fidélité avait constitué une aide très précieuse par le passé. Il avait également remarqué un corps brillant de mille feux allongé par terre, mais il ne s'y était pas intéressé.

Il s'était débarrassé de l'Eglise après un long combat, autant contre lui-même que contre ses adversaires. Ses nouveaux pouvoirs lui étaient restés cachés mais il n'avait ressenti aucune inquiétude. Il avait juste besoin d'une motivation supérieure à sa propre survie pour qu'enfin, ils se dévoilent à lui. Celles de ses amis par exemple.

Devant le carnage de la grande salle et l'imminence de l'attaque du maître de la guilde, l'idée lui était immédiatement venue. Afin de protéger le seul être dépourvu de magie ici, à savoir le nain, il avait dû créer une diversion pour occuper Kaherlov, le temps d'arriver à hauteur de son ami. Puis le sort l'avait frappé de plein fouet sans qu'il n'ait bronché. A l'évidence, ses pouvoirs avaient enfin décidé de se montrer. Une bonne nouvelle car, le cas échéant, tous seraient sans doute morts.

Désormais, les ténèbres s'étaient dissipées, et il se tenait devant son adversaire, le regard fièrement dressé. Le rayon qui reliait le Démon au maître de la guilde le touchait également, sans l'affecter, une composante bien utile des pouvoirs de l'Obscurité. Il leva son bouclier pour contrer le sort entier, certain de ne rien risquer. Le point d'impact grossit légèrement avant de finalement rétrécir, jusqu'à ce que les dernières trainées magiques ne disparaissent sur sa protection intacte. Le Démon s'effondra alors, comme inconscient, tandis que la voix de Kaherlov raisonna :

\- Tu arrives trop tard, paladin ! Ressens et observe toute ma puissance ! Plus rien n'est en mesure d'arrêter l'humanité que je représente légitimement contre tes dieux de pacotille !

Théo l'ignora superbement et se dirigea vers…Allister, qui retrouvait à peine ses esprits après la succession d'événements imprévus. D'un coup d'épée, il le décapita proprement, sans dire un mot, alors que le demi-élémentaire était en train d'invoquer un bouclier d'air, puis il retourna près de ses amis. Dans le même temps, les trois derniers membres de l'Obscurité venaient d'éliminer, dans des râles d'agonie horribles, leur dernier ennemi.

Grunlek et Shin avaient été les observateurs attentifs et impressionnés de la sérénité du nouveau Théo, que la Lumière semblait avoir déserté pour de bon. Une telle puissance se dégageait de lui que c'en était étonnant pour quelqu'un qui avait combattu l'hérésie durant tant d'années.

L'ex-paladin se pencha sur le corps du Démon, qui respirait difficilement, mais toujours vivant. Une fois soulagé par cette constatation, il répondit enfin, de sa voix impérieuse :

\- Tu as toujours été trop sûr de toi, Kaherlov. Mais un humain ne peut pas rivaliser avec des Dieux, et encore moins avec les Démons, même avec un artéfact volé dont il ne comprend rien. Tout ne te semblait-il pas trop facile ? Et trop rapide ? (Il se tourna vers le dernier Intendant vivant, qui paraissait plus apeuré qu'autre chose désormais, ayant certainement pris conscience de l'incroyable stupidité à laquelle ils avaient tous participé) Toi, tu as encore une chance de revenir du bon côté. Vois le chaos provoqué par ton supérieur et réagis ! Viens à moi et je t'offrirai la paix sincère !

L'homme hésita, tiraillé par sa conscience d'un côté et sa loyauté de l'autre. Il fit finalement quelques pas en direction de Théo avant que le maître Intendant ne réagisse :

\- Tu n'iras nulle part, pleutre ! Je vais me nourrir de toi et te faire payer ta couardise !

Il envoya une décharge d'énergie en plein cœur du condamné, qui sursauta et s'effondra. Tous virent des minuscules filaments de magie voleter vers Kaherlov et s'intégrer à son corps.

\- Ahhhh ! S'exclama-t-il, comme s'il était rassasié. Je suis plus puissant que n'importe qui ici. Je possède la puissance combinée du Codex, de gemmes de pouvoir et d'un Démon. Et j'ajouterai bientôt à mon tableau de chasse vos dépouilles à tous !

Les combattants de l'Obscurité, deux demi-élémentaires et un homme d'Eglise, venaient de rejoindre le groupe, fatigués mais prêts à combattre de nouveau s'il le fallait. Pourtant, Théo leur demanda une toute autre faveur :

\- Mes amis, nous avons peu de temps. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mêliez de cet affrontement. Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup et payé un prix trop élevé. Rentrez chez vous et ayez foi en Enoch. Si l'on est ici, dans cette position, c'est parce qu'il l'a décidé. Il doit donc penser que l'on vaincra, même si j'ignore comment. Allez, et ne vous retournez pas.

\- Notre frère parle sagement, mais il ignore encore les motivations de l'Obscurité, répondit Calgo, finalement toujours vivant. Mes camarades (Il désigna les deux autres d'un geste de la main) partiront, si c'est là ton souhait, mais pas avant de respecter leur serment. Quant à moi, la vie m'est trop lourde à porter, je préfère la rendre à quelqu'un de plus dynamique.

Il conclut par un sourire en direction de son nouveau frère, puis il se détourna. Théo jeta un coup d'œil à Kaherlov, qui semblait possédé par une force supérieure, les yeux gonflés et les cheveux voltigeant n'importe comment, avant de reporter son attention sur les deux membres restants :

\- De quoi parle-t-il ? Et que devez-vous faire encore avant de partir ?

Le dernier demi-élémentaire répondit :

\- Nous allons transférer un peu de notre vitalité au Démon. Nous pensons qu'il y survivra et qu'il pourra même combattre avec vous. Mais nous aurons besoin d'un léger délai, quelques minutes tout au plus. Offrez-les nous et il reviendra à lui. (Son regard se porta vers le vieil homme de dos qui s'éloignait) Quant à Calgo, il va sacrifier le reste de son énergie pour permettre à Morgas de vivre. Un choix réfléchi, car en récompense, il rejoindra nos maîtres élémentaires.

Grunlek, allé s'enquérir de l'état d'Eden, toujours vivante mais assez gravement blessée, avait entendu ces dernières paroles et réagit à ces informations :

\- Tout cela est-il réellement possible sans le Codex ? Vos pouvoirs semblent être incroyables, et ils sont les bienvenus dans notre situation. (Il se tourna vers Théo) Merci pour le sauvetage, Enoch m'a raconté son plan te concernant. Je l'ai écouté, car je n'avais pas d'autres choix, mais je suis content de voir qu'il s'est montré sincère et honnête.

\- Crois-moi, il nous a cachés beaucoup de choses, mais rien qui ne nous soit essentiel, du moins je l'espère. Nous le découvrirons bien assez tôt. En attendant, on doit gagner du temps pour Bob. Tu te sens d'attaque ?

\- On verra si tu arrives à suivre ma cadence, répondit Grunlek, un maigre sourire sur son visage.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Le combat final

_L'avant-dernier chapitre ! (ou le dernier avant le long épilogue !)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est mon meilleur je pense, celui que j'ai écrit avec le plus de facilité._

 _Merci à Sauwk, NightmareDragon FB et luna pour vos reviews, z'êtes des gens biens ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

 **.**

 **Combat final**

 **.**

Théo et Grunlek s'avancèrent vers Kaherlov, conscients de leurs faibles chances de succès. Ils mourraient certainement, mais avaient au moins obtenu ce qui importait vraiment à leurs yeux : la réunion du groupe d'aventuriers et d'amis, bien que Shin et Bob n'en eussent pas encore conscience. Une maigre consolation qui n'allégeait aucun chagrin.

\- Y a-t-il une limite à sa puissance ? Demanda le nain à son compagnon.

\- Oui, elle a été atteinte. En fait, je pense que ses pouvoirs sont déjà en train de régresser, lentement mais sûrement.

\- Comment est-ce possible ?

\- Tu permets que je te réponde un peu plus tard ?

Le compagnon répondit d'un hochement de tête.

"Cela ne change rien pour nous deux, poursuivit l'ex-paladin, notre mission est de résister en attendant le retour du Démon. (Il tourna le regard vers la droite) Et si Shin, de là-haut, peut donner un coup de main, alors peut-être survivrons-nous à ce combat. Mais j'en doute.

\- Dans ce cas, fit le nain en s'arrêtant à trente mètres du maître de la guilde, mourrons pour la gloire et l'honneur.

\- Et que dis-tu de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ?

\- Oui, ça je peux le faire aussi, répondit-il après un regard plein d'affection pour Théo.

Ils adoptèrent leur posture de combat défensive, bouclier levé pour le membre de l'Obscurité, bras imprégné de gemmes en opposition pour Grunlek, et firent face à Kaherlov, qui n'avait pas cessé de les observer depuis la pause des combats. Ce dernier fit retentir sa voix :

\- Vous regarder espérer est un spectacle réjouissant ! Mais je pense que le plaisir sera plus important encore lorsque je vous écouterai couiner.

\- Tes discours sont creux, Intendant. Comment autant de gens ont-ils pu te suivre dans tes délires ?

Le possesseur du Codex rit longuement de cette plaisanterie, à gorge déployée, puis retrouva son sérieux.

\- Le pouvoir, cher paladin. Il permet de rallier beaucoup de… (Il remarqua alors les membres de l'Obscurité qui tentaient de ranimer le Démon plus loin dans la salle) Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je ne suis plus paladin, répondit Théo avec un rictus presque malsain.

Epée levée, il avait invoqué sa magie en même temps qu'il avait répondu. Une onde provenant des ténèbres percuta un Kaherlov surpris par la rapidité d'exécution de Théo et l'envoya voler quelques mètres en arrière. Le trône, sur la gauche, explosa à cause des vibrations.

Grunlek, impressionné par la puissance du sort, recula légèrement, conscient d'être bien moins utile que son ami.

\- Apparemment, il n'y aura pas de négociation, s'entendit-il commenter comme s'il s'agissait d'une discussion banale.

L'ex-paladin sourit de cette remarque, et décida de lâcher son épée.

\- Que fais-tu Théo ?

\- Elle est inutile, il n'y aura pas de corps-à-corps. Et je n'ai pas besoin d'elle pour lancer mes nouveaux sorts, bien qu'elle possède sa magie propre.

Grunlek réfléchit et conclut rapidement que son ami était dans le vrai. Lui-même ne servirait à rien.

\- Bravo paladin, beugla Kaherlov, en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. Tu es surprenant et culotté je dois bien l'avouer. A mon tour de jouer maintenant !

D'un mouvement de la main démarré de l'arrière, il envoya une violente secousse vers l'endroit où se tenait Shin, au premier étage. L'impact fit voler en éclats la tribune sur une large zone. Théo et Grunlek, choqués, entendirent d'abord les cris de panique du demi-élémentaire, avant de l'apercevoir tendant de s'accrocher à un bloc de pierre fissuré de partout. Il lâcha finalement prise et s'écrasa au milieu des débris. Mais il ne se releva pas.

Le nain hurla le prénom de son ami et se précipita vers lui tandis que Théo, dont la colère bravait les défenses de sa tranquillité, sentit la magie crépiter tout autour de ses membres.

\- Et toi, paladin, comment veux-tu mourir ?!

L'excitation et la perversité se lisaient sur ses traits décharnés. A mesure qu'il utilisait sa sorcellerie dévastatrice, son visage perdait toute trace d'humanité.

Il déchaîna de nouveau ses pouvoirs, cette fois contre l'ex-paladin. Le bouclier encaissa la majeure partie du choc, mais il fût tout de même ébranlé par l'onde.

Théo répliqua par l'invocation dans l'espace proche de dizaines de tâches magiques, grosses comme son poing, qu'il fit déferler une à une sur Kaherlov. Ce dernier se créa son propre halo de défense et encaissa des attaques trop faibles pour l'inquiéter. Il prépara son offensive suivante.

* * *

Shin ne sentait plus son poignet gauche, celui déjà endommagé par les membres de l'Eglise quelques jours auparavant, ni sa jambe droite, immobilisée sous les gravats. Son crâne était légèrement ouvert et une barre de fer lui traversait une côté, provoquant une insoutenable souffrance dès qu'il tentait de bouger. Il n'avait pas imaginé sa fin de cette manière. A vrai dire, il avait tenté de ne pas du tout penser à sa fin, une manière détournée de nier l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient pas vaincre, pas cette fois, pas un ennemi de cette nature.

Il rechercha dans son être intérieur les restes de sa magie mais il sût qu'elle serait insuffisante pour soulager sa douleur et sa peine.

Grunlek arriva rapidement devant lui et le vit essayer de s'extirper du piège, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Shin ! Shin ! Tu vas bien ?

L'archer grogna et le nain s'aperçut de la barre de fer dans le corps. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais te dégager de là ! S'il te plait, calme toi et laisse-moi t'aider, implora-t-il.

Le demi-élémentaire ne fit pas un mouvement, soucieux de ne pas le gêner. Les blocs de pierre étaient assez imposants, mais le bras métallique n'eut aucune peine à les dégager. Derrière eux, des bruits de sorts s'entrechoquant retentissaient dans un fracas terrible. Théo résistait au mieux, mais il semblait reculer petit à petit.

Libéré, Shin essaya de se relever, appuyé sur son ami et sortit des décombres en clopinant. Une nouvelle fois, une grande détonation parvint à leurs oreilles, et ils aperçurent le nouveau membre de l'Obscurité léviter et être projeté sur le mur voisin par Kaherlov.

\- Je dois te déposer, Théo a besoin d'aide ! S'écria le nain, dépassé par les événements. Cache-toi et si tu vois une brèche, pars !

Il fonça vers le guerrier, en train de perdre son combat contre l'Intendant.

Shin était adossé à l'un des piliers et n'avait aucune intention de partir. De toute façon, marcher provoquerait trop de douleurs, il préférait rester là. Ses réserves magiques quasiment nulles, il décida d'invoquer la créature de l'eau, nommée Icy, la seule aide qu'il pourrait fournir à ses amis dans cette bataille désormais. De sa main droite valide, il appela sa création à force de moulinets, qui apparût, frétillante et pleine d'entrain. Haute comme sa jambe, son visage incarnait la jeunesse éternelle de son état. Malgré le chaos dans lequel elle avait été invitée, Icy dansait et poussait des petits cris aigus à chaque nouveau pas, joyeuse d'être présente près de son maître qu'elle aimait.

Shin l'observa, attendri par cette petite chose dont la fougue et la pureté dénotaient avec tout le tableau de guerre de la grande salle. Comment une si belle chose pouvait-elle exister au milieu du chaos ? Se demanda-t-il.

\- Salut ma belle… Dit-il en crachotant du sang, nauséeux. Ca fait quelques temps…

Il avait du mal à s'exprimer, mais voulait absolument prononcer ces quelques mots à celle qu'il considérait comme son enfant.

"Je crois que c'est la fin… Je suis désolé que nous devions…nous quitter. Crois-moi, je pleure en me disant que je ne te reverrai plus jamais…"

La créature pencha sa tête mignonne et sauta dans les bras de son géniteur, l'enserrant de toutes ses forces. Shin ignora la douleur à son bras gauche et rendit l'étreinte, sanglotant. Qu'il était bon et en même temps triste de vivre un tel moment avant de mourir, car l'issue était certaine pour lui. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Grunlek fût arrêté à quelques mètres de son ami par un morceau de pierre qu'il reçut dans l'épaule droite, à la limite de son bras métallique. Il sentit son os se briser sous l'impact dans un bruit répugnant, tandis que Théo se relevait avec difficulté, le visage marqué par la douleur. Il avait une large coupure au cou mais semblait malgré tout en état de poursuivre le combat, bouclier, qu'il avait réussi à ne pas lâcher, en main. Il se repositionna au centre, aux côtés du nain à l'épaule endolorie, essoufflé. Devant eux, le maître de la guilde jubilait :

\- Acceptez enfin votre sort et mourrez pour accomplir ma destinée ! Car c'est là votre seule utilité désormais !

Il leva les bras et déversa sa cruauté dans un sort d'une ampleur inconnue jusqu'alors. Les deux amis furent immobilisés et progressivement, ils sentirent leur substance les quitter.

* * *

Shin observa le tableau final et comprit que ses amis n'avaient plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Il savait que faire désormais.

\- Icy, mon amie, mon enfant…tu dois accomplir une dernière mission, pour ton maître. Prends ma force vitale. Toute ma force, insista-t-il faiblement. Et va aider mes amis.

La créature fit mine de ne pas comprendre, dodelinant de la tête.

\- Icy ! L'heure est grave. Par pitié, fais ce que je te dis, fais le pour moi et tu me rendras fier pour l'éternité…

Elle se jeta à nouveau dans ses bras. Bien que faite d'eau, le demi-élémentaire aurait juré qu'elle pleurait. Alors il se laissa aller quelques secondes avec elle. Puis il l'écarta doucement.

\- Pour moi, et pour amis. Fais-le. Je t'aime mon enfant.

\- Icy aime papa, répondit-elle en touchant l'archer du bout de ses doigts.

Elle absorba toute la force psychique, magique et vitale de son maître, qui s'écroula alors avant de disparaître dans une mare d'eau, laissant pour seule relique ses vêtements mouillés. Le demi-élémentaire avait rejoint ses parents.

* * *

Grunlek comprenait ce qu'avait ressenti le Démon de Bob lorsque Kaherlov l'avait attaqué. Son être semblait se liquéfier, et cela ne faisait que quelques dizaines de secondes que le sort était activé. Heureusement, Théo et lui avaient des boucliers naturels qui rendaient l'opération plus longue, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait venir les aider désormais. Même le Démon serait impuissant.

Soudain, il vit une étrange créature voler sur sa droite, loin de lui, et se rapprocher à toute vitesse du maître de la guilde. Ce dernier ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, trop concentré à voler l'énergie de ses ennemis pour prêter l'attention à ce genre de détail.

Il reconnut Icy, l'invocation de Shin, lorsqu'elle cria :"Papaaaaaaaaaa" de sa voix stridente, en se jetant sur l'Intendant. L'explosion retentit alors et fit vibrer la salle entière. Le corps de Kaherlov, touché de près par le souffle, fût projeté en l'air et retomba lourdement un peu plus loin. La magie qui enchainait les deux compagnons disparut et ils s'agenouillèrent, tentant de reprendre leur respiration. Quant à la créature de Shin, il n'en restait plus de trace visible.

* * *

Les membres de l'Obscurité tentaient de faire abstraction du chaos ambiant, et s'activaient à régénérer les capacités du Démon. Puisant dans leur être et unissant ensuite leurs forces, ils sentaient les pouvoirs de l'entité de l'Enfer revenir du néant et espéraient qu'il ne serait pas trop tard pour aider leurs alliés, en mauvaise posture. Une immense explosion venait d'avoir lieu et avait balayé la salle d'une vague de puissance qui avait fait trembler le sol jusqu'à eux. Enfin, ils stoppèrent le transfert, à la limite de l'évanouissement, et furent heureux de voir le Démon ouvrir les yeux.

Dans un grognement, il s'assit, groggy par ce qu'il avait enduré. Puis il observa la scène autour de lui et vit les deux hommes à côté de lui. Il s'adressa à eux de sa voix démoniaque :

\- Je sens votre odeur, mortels, en moi. Et votre motivation, ainsi que votre force. Je n'ai aucune dette envers vous mais je vous suis reconnaissant. Partez, avant que je ne détruise cet endroit…

\- Bonne chance, Démon, nous avons foi en vous.

Ils partirent et ramassèrent, avant de sortir de l'endroit, un de leur ami couché. Il s'agissait de Morgas.

* * *

Grunlek et Théo se relevèrent conjointement et regardèrent l'endroit où le nain avait laissé Shin pour la dernière fois. Ils ne virent que ses habits. Lui aussi avait disparu et semblait s'être sacrifié pour eux. Alors qu'ils allaient se prendre dans les bras, la voix hurlante et déformée du maître de la guilde résonna à leurs oreilles.

\- VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

A nouveau sur ses jambes, il déchaina ses pouvoirs sur Théo, qui n'avait rien vu venir. Les multiples sorts lancés percutèrent l'ex-paladin sur tout son corps et d'horribles craquements parvinrent aux oreilles du nain. Il s'effondra sans ménagement et ne bougea plus.

\- NONNNNN !

Le nouveau cri de désespoir de Grunlek ouvrit le coffre-fort de sa rage. Suivant une impulsion dictée par son instinct et son subconscient, il ramassa l'épée près de lui avec sa main gauche et d'un mouvement sec de rabattement vers l'avant, pointe dirigée vers l'Intendant, il la fit entrer en collision avec son bras métallique qu'il avait également lancé dans la direction opposée. La puissance combinée des gemmes de son arme métallique, de la gemme noire et de la magie de l'épée lors de l'impact créa un trait magique qui arracha le bras droit de Kaherlov.

L'épée se brisa et Grunlek sentit également son bras se fissurer à plusieurs endroits. La douleur le terrassa alors et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

Le maître de la guilde arriva à se maintenir sur ses pieds, mais sa force avait grandement diminué. Et sans son bras droit, vecteur d'une partie de sa puissance, il ne pourrait plus créer de miracle. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus d'ennemi…

C'est alors qu'il vit le Démon approcher de ses compagnons et les dépasser. Impossible ! Se dit Kaherlov, il n'avait pas pu se relever de la mort vers laquelle il l'avait envoyé. Sans paniquer, malgré son assurance envolée, il invoqua une boule magique et attendit.

* * *

Le Démon éprouvait un sentiment que sa condition n'aurait jamais dû lui permettre de ressentir : du respect. Pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour protéger son hôte et lui-même. Bien sûr, il savait que c'est d'abord son pendant humain qui avait été défendu, mais cela n'atténuait pas le sentiment.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé, mortels. Je vais finir le travail maintenant…

Il arrivait à saisir la magie que lui avait donnée l'Obscurité, même s'il pouvait sentir toute la différence avec la sienne. Il n'était pas certain de vaincre, mais il allait tout faire pour. Après tout, il était un Démon, l'échec ne signifiait rien pour lui.

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, puis l'affrontement débuta. Kaherlov envoya sa boule magique et fit jaillir autour de son ennemi plusieurs lames qu'il fit tournoyer avant de les lancer en même temps.

L'être de l'Enfer avait compris la technique utilisée assez tôt pour se protéger. Il contra la sphère magique en lui opposant une flèche de feu et invoqua un mur de flammes qui carbonisa les lames. Sans attendre la nouvelle vague, il incanta un mot de pouvoir et déchaîna l'Enfer sur terre. Terrible et dévastateur, son sort recouvrit intégralement la zone d'un feu destructeur, Kaherlov en son centre. Mais le Démon ressentait une résistance de la magie de son être…comme s'il n'était pas assez énervé pour combattre et pour puiser la force nécessaire. Comme s'il n'avait pas la motivation suffisante. Il tergiversa un peu et fut touché au ventre par une onde magique sortie du chaos. Par chance, un bouclier invoqué quelques minutes plus tôt amortit le coup, mais il tomba tout de même à la renverse.

Le maître de la guilde s'avança vers lui, guère touché par la magie du Démon.

\- Tu es faible ! Faible et bientôt mort ! Même les humains sont plus puissants que toi, engeance répugnante !

Malgré ce que lui avait offert l'Obscurité, l'être de l'Enfer sut que c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas la puissance suffisante pour s'opposer à lui.

\- Bravo, tu es effectivement plus fort que moi. En me volant la plus grande partie de mon âme, tu m'as retiré ma capacité d'entrer en fureur. Je suis faible face à toi, car j'ignore comment décupler ma rage.

\- Enfin, tu le reconnais ! Vous m'avez causé bien des dégâts, plus que prévu initialement, je l'avoue. Mais le résultat est le même, je suis indestructible, et plus personne ne peut s'opposer à moi ! S'exclama le maître, l'air enchanté et pervers. A présent, as-tu une dernière volonté, Démon, avant de mourir ?

Ils se fixèrent du regard durant un instant, puis il répondit :

\- Mourir, cela est sur le point d'arriver, oui… Mais pas de ta main. Tu as commis une erreur, humain. Il existe encore quelqu'un ici capable de te détruire.

Le Démon leva les mains et lança son sort sur lui-même.

* * *

 _"Il retrouva son pendant humain quelque part dans une pièce vide, à mi-chemin entre le monde réel et celui imaginaire :_

 _\- Bonjour mon deuxième moi…_

 _\- Salut Démon… Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Tu vas nous faire tuer !_

 _\- Le sort que j'ai lancé a figé le temps. Pour lui, il ne se sera écoulé qu'une seconde._

 _\- Que veux-tu ? Demanda Bob._

 _\- Je suis impuissant face à lui, il m'est impossible de faire appel à l'entière capacité de nos pouvoirs car ma colère est absente._

 _\- Alors nous sommes perdus…_

 _L'être de l'Enfer attendit un peu avant de répondre :_

 _\- Non, pas toi, pas encore… Tu es face à un choix personnel, qui te sauvera peut-être, ainsi que ton monde. Pour moi, c'en est fini. Si je reste, il finira par me tuer de toute façon, sa force est supérieure. Je préfère mourir autrement._

 _Bob saisit pleinement ce qu'entendait par là son double démoniaque._

 _\- Tu te sacrifierais ?_

 _\- Non, je choisis ma façon de mourir. Je ne dois rien aux humains, tout comme je ne te dois rien. Mais cet être m'a volé mon âme. Je ne veux pas qu'il me vole ma vie…_

 _\- Très bien… Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Mais comment espères-tu me voir vaincre si même toi en a été incapable ?_

 _\- Notre pouvoir est alimenté par la colère, la fureur et la rage. Je pense que tu parviendras à ressentir toutes ces émotions. Cependant, sois conscient des changements que cela implique. Tu vivras dans mon corps à tout jamais, haïs par les mortels. Et tu seras plus puissant que tu ne l'as jamais été, lorsque la force vitale de mon corps se sera régénérée._

 _\- Oui, j'avais compris… Qu'il en soit ainsi, j'accepte ce changement._

 _Le Démon allait partir quand Bob leva la main :_

 _\- Sache que je t'admire et que je regrette ce qui va arriver. Je jure de tout faire pour vaincre et relâcher ton âme, afin que tu sois dignement accepté dans ton monde._

 _L'être démoniaque le regarda et le sort se brouilla"_

* * *

Bob intégra le corps du Démon juste avant d'être percuté par un sort en pleine poitrine. Souffrant le martyr, il se releva néanmoins. Et comme le lui avait indiqué son ancien double, la vision d'horreur autour de lui ouvrit le champ à des sentiments qu'il n'avait plus éprouvés depuis très longtemps.

\- Sale…fumier…d'Intendant… Tu vas payer pour tout ça.

C'était la voix de Bob qu'entendit Kaherlov, interloqué. Comme si quelque chose ne se déroulait pas selon ses plans, il lança à la hâte une série de sortilèges qui explosèrent devant le nouveau Démon. Celui-ci les écarta d'un revers de la main et activa ses pouvoirs.

\- TU VAS MOURIR MAINTENANT ! Hurla-t-il en déchaînant les flammes de l'Enfer.

Elles s'enroulèrent autour du maître qui tentait de se protéger tant bien que mal. Bob poursuivit son assaut en faisant jaillir davantage de feu magique et maintint sa prise sur l'Intendant. Il sentait des forces vives l'attaquer en retour mais sa fureur expulsa toute sensation de douleur de son esprit.

Une nouvelle vague de magie le frappa et le fit reculer un peu. Il lâcha prise, volontairement. Kaherlov avait hurlé durant tout ce temps mais il était difficile de déterminer si c'était de souffrance…ou de peur.

Les flammes s'évanouirent rapidement autour de l'homme, qui s'effondra. Ses vêtements en lambeaux, il semblait gravement brûlé et s'activait à se soigner un peu.

\- Vulgaire Démon, tu n'es rien face à moi ! Tenta-t-il de crier, sans succès, le son ressemblant davantage à une complainte.

Il balança sa main restante pour lancer un ultime mot de pouvoir, mais Bob l'absorba avec sa paume tout en s'approchant de lui. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla.

\- Les mortels de ton genre n'ont pas leur place dans le monde, dit le Démon avec mépris. (Il posa ses doigts sur la poitrine brûlée de Kaherlov) Paie ta dette de sang maintenant.

Il lâcha la bride à sa magie. L'air crépita autour d'eux alors que le corps de l'Intendant se tordait de douleur.

\- Pour tous mes amis, pour mon double que tu as tué et pour ce que tu projetais de faire à ce monde, je te maudis sur mille générations. Puisses-tu connaître les tourments éternels dans un monde où ton esprit ne pourra plus corrompre personne…

Le maître de la guilde mourut dans un hurlement prolongé, gémissant comme un gosse. Le combat était fini.

* * *

Des fragments d'Icy se reconstituèrent progressivement, minuscules et invisibles à l'œil humain, et voletèrent vers l'endroit où Shin avait disparu. Terrassée par la douleur affective, elle utilisait une magie sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune prise consciente. Au-dessus des vêtements vides de son maître, elle sembla s'imprégner de petits filaments encore présents. Puis elle quitta les lieux.


	17. Chapter 16 P1 : Une illusion parfaite

_Ahlala, que je suis désolé de toute cette longue et insupportable attente. Mais que voulez-vous, le privé est ce qu'il est, avec ses hauts et ses bas, imprévus la plupart du temps. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas le sujet ici !_

 _Après trois réécritures complètes, je reviens avec la première partie du dernier chapitre (oui, je sais, je suis vilain, mais sinon, ça aurait fait un chapitre 2-3 fois plus long que le plus long de mes chapitres jusqu'alors, et je tiens à garder une certaine ligne de conduite)._

 _La suite arrivera lundi ou mardi, elle est déjà écrite au brouillon, mais moi pas être là ce week-end donc moi pas pouvoir rédiger sur pc._

 _Pour les réponses aux reviews, c'est en fin de chapitre._

 _Encore désolé pour l'attente et pour ce chapitre qui n'est pas la fin ! J'espère que vous apprécierez, malgré la difficulté que j'ai eue à écrire._

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

 **.**

 **Une illusion parfaite**

 **.**

 **Partie 1/2**

 **.**

Bob enleva sa main du torse du maître la guilde et sentit progressivement la colère quitter les pores de son être. Tout n'était plus que chaos autour de lui, mais au moins, il avait mis fin à la guerre, se dit-il. Pour le Démon toutefois, il n'y aurait ni célébration, ni cri de victoire.

Il se releva et courut vers le nain, toujours à terre, tout comme l'ex-paladin quelques mètres à sa droite. La main tremblante, il tâta le pouls de son ami et soupira. Grunlek était vivant et probablement rendu inconscient par la magie qu'il avait utilisée.

Pour Théo en revanche, Bob craignait le pire. Même lorsqu'il était lui-même dans la passerelle entre la vie et la mort, il avait entendu les affreux craquements des os brisés et détruits. Personne ne pouvait survivre à cela.

Le Démon se dirigea vers le corps de son ami, qu'il sentait abandonné et vidé. Il l'observa et comprit rapidement que ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'avait pas résisté au déferlement de haine magique de Kaherlov, comme il l'avait prévu. Le visage écrasé, laissant couler de longs filets de sang, l'aurait fait s'étouffer s'il avait été vivant. Il semblait au mage qu'une enclume géante avait écrasé tout le corps de Théo d'un coup sec.

Bob s'effondra sur son ami, serrant les poings de rage et empêchant avec peine ses larmes de s'écouler. Il était un Démon désormais et ce titre l'obligeait à une dignité nouvelle, même s'il aurait voulu s'en soustraire à ce moment précis.

Soudain, alors que sa main droite reposait près du cœur de Théo, il ressentit des petites vibrations, presque imperceptibles, à l'intérieur du corps. D'abord incertain, il les perçut plus nettement lorsqu'il plaqua ses deux paumes sur son ami. De toute évidence, quelque chose était à l'œuvre pour tenter de sauver l'ex-paladin, ou en tout cas de retarder l'échéance fatale. Malheureusement, elle semblait ne pas atteindre son but car il était sur le point de mourir.

Alors, pris d'une impulsion mystérieuse qu'il ne comprenait pas, Bob, dans un état second, posa plus nettement sa main sur la poitrine de son ami. Puisant au plus profond de son être la moindre étincelle restante de son pouvoir, il invoqua des charmes inconnus qui enroulèrent le corps détruit pendant quelques secondes. L'air crépitait autour du sort à l'œuvre pour sauver l'humain le plus cher à son cœur. Il déversa toute son énergie, toute sa force et tout son amour dans cette tentative désespérée. Sentant que cela ne suffisait pas, il prit la tête de son ami de sa main gauche, comme si cela pouvait accroître la puissance de son sort. Il voyait clairement les filaments de magie s'insérer dans le corps de Théo pour le réparer. Fou d'espoir, il imaginait déjà le retour de son ami, sauvé par ses nouveaux pouvoirs magistraux.

Finalement, le halo magique disparut progressivement, offrant un visuel de la réparation du corps de Théo. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un être humain et ses os semblaient avoir repris une certaine consistance tandis que tous les saignements avaient cessé. Mais c'étaient là les seules améliorations qu'il put observer, car son ami n'avait pas repris de couleur avantageuse. Pire encore, alors qu'il tentait de percevoir les vibrations, Bob remarqua qu'elles avaient presque disparues…comme si elles avaient été détruites par sa propre magie.

C'en fût trop pour le Démon qui hurla son chagrin et son désespoir. Il abandonna la fierté démonique pour perdre le contrôle dans ses émotions humaines, couché sur le torse de son ami mourant.

Grunlek, comme secoué par cette désolation et cette manifestation de douleur, reprit conscience et releva son dos afin d'apercevoir la scène. Il comprit immédiatement le sort de l'ex-paladin, qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à sauver. Malgré son mal de crâne affreux, il interpella le Démon, d'une faible voix qui cachait bien mal sa tristesse et ses sanglots :

\- Bob ? C'est toi ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, par pitié…

Ce dernier releva légèrement la tête pour répondre, quelques secondes plus tard.

\- On a failli... Tout ce qu'on a tenté, on l'a foiré ! J'ai essayé de le sauver, je te le jure, mais je ne sais pas comment utiliser ma nouvelle puissance ! Et j'ai…

\- Bob ! Ne te blâme pas, j'ai vu ce qui l'a frappé, personne ne pouvait rien pour lui… S'il te plait, il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu prennes toute la responsabilité de sa…mort… (Il eut du mal à prononcer ce dernier mot, comme s'il tentait de réfuter cette idée qu'il croyait encore absurde).

Le Démon tourna son regard vers le nain pour lui adresser ses derniers mots :

\- Tu n'imagines pas les pouvoirs des Démons, j'aurais pu le faire… Si mon père avait été là, il m'aurait montré ! (Il regarda de nouveau le visage de Théo) Et tu serais vivant…

Grunlek, connaissant la vérité à propos du père de Bob, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Mais intérieurement, il était déchiré.

* * *

Enoch marchait calmement dans la ruelle sombre, sans montrer un quelconque signe de panique. Le manoir une bonne centaine de mètres derrière lui, il tâchait de n'éveiller aucun soupçon malgré l'enjeu de la situation. Un gros livre sous le bras, récupéré près du corps d'une immense créature vaincue dans l'antre des Intendants, il s'éloignait progressivement de toute activité humaine.

Son plan n'était pas terminé et il ignorait pourtant tout de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Kaherlov et ses propres alliés. Avaient-ils renversé le maître ? Il l'espérait, sinon tout aurait été fait en vain. Et cela, pour un Démon, n'avait pas le droit d'exister.

Un éclair de lumière jaillit soudain de l'arrière et le toucha sur une large surface du dos. Dans un cri de souffrance, il s'effondra et lâcha l'ouvrage. Un homme arriva alors et marcha dans sa direction. Il se saisit du Codex et s'écarta, avant de lâcher :

\- Tu as fait un travail remarquable, Démon. Mon maître est impressionné et il te remercie chaleureusement. (Tâtant légèrement la couverture du livre, il s'exclama : ) Quelle puissance ! Je peux la sentir, si forte et si terrible !

Enoch se mit difficilement à genoux, grognant sous l'effort, et répondit :

\- Je me doutais bien que la Lumière était plus fourbe encore que l'Enfer. Attendre que les autres se salissent les mains pour agir, c'est pathétique…

Il regarda droit dans les yeux son opposant et vit l'homme, quelques mètres plus loin, l'air trop sûr de lui sur son visage. Il connaissait son identité mais n'en dit rien.

\- C'est toi qui, par tes actions, a permis notre intervention légitime ! S'exclama Sylver, le demi-élémentaire de la Lumière. Tu voulais voler le Codex et l'utiliser, alors nous avions tout le loisir de te le prendre ensuite. Une action juste si tu veux mon avis. Malgré tout, tu t'es montré plus intelligent que les Intendants, et tu nous as même volé un disciple. Mon maître se demande d'ailleurs comment tu as fait.

\- Il suffit d'apporter la clarté dans le cœur de chacun et alors, la personne se rend bien compte que la Lumière n'est que mensonge et perversité.

Sylver ricana de cette saillie, et d'un geste nonchalant, fit mine de repousser physiquement l'argument.

\- Des paroles vaines de quelqu'un qui se sait vaincu.

\- Dis-moi, homme de Lumière, ton maître savait-il que j'allais réussir ? Etait-ce votre plan ? Me faire confiance, malgré toutes les chances en ma défaveur ?

\- Un Démon, même privé de ses pouvoirs, reste plus puissant que le plus fort des mortels, ne te mésestime pas, voyons. Cela dit, face à la Lumière, tu n'es évidemment rien !

" A présent, je vais te tuer, mauvaise engeance de l'Enfer."

C'était le signal. Tout son plan final devait aboutir à ce moment précis, celui où la Lumière marcherait sur les contours flous de ses propres règles. Et Enoch avait prévu la parade. Du moins, il l'espérait.

\- Allons, cher demi-élémentaire, tu n'espère tout de même pas pouvoir me vaincre, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu oublié qui je suis ? Un Démon des Enfers, plus puissant que ton faible maître. Tu ne vaux rien, et je t'écraserais comme une mouche si je le voulais.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Sylver accompagna sa dernière réplique d'un trait lumineux envoyé par son bras tendu sur le père de Bob. Mais l'illumination se dissipa dans une ombre qui venait juste d'être créée devant sa cible. Nathan apparut alors à côté d'Enoch.

Le demi-élémentaire de la Lumière, guère impressionné, nota l'arrivée de l'intrus d'une moue désinvolte.

\- Tiens tiens, une nouvelle tête. Mon maître se doutait qu'une classe avait trahi, et que ce soit l'Obscurité, traîtresse de naissance, n'est pas surprenant. C'est l'une des seules capables de cacher ses traces et de se rendre invisible à la Lumière. Soyez certains que vous le paierez, termina-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Rends-lui le Codex, demi-élémentaire, tu ne le mérites pas. Ne déclenche pas un conflit que tu regretteras, répondit calmement le soldat de l'Obscurité.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, renégat.

Une puissante lumière éblouit alors toute la zone, et une dizaine de demi-élémentaires apparut près de Sylver, amusé par le déséquilibre de la situation.

\- Comme je le disais, tu ignores tout de nos forces. Nous avions prévu cette éventualité.

"Maintenant, nous allons vous tuer, et toute ta puissance sera insuffisante, Démon".

Enoch se releva complètement et soutint son regard durant plus secondes. Puis il relâcha ses muscles afin de paraître décontracté.

\- La Lumière se pense si pure et si parfaite… Comme tu l'as justement fait remarquer, je suis assez futé pour reconnaître les évidences. Vous êtes plus forts, c'est incontestable, on ne m'a pas entraîné à résister à tant de puissance magique. Alors je ne me défendrai pas.

\- Moi non plus, poursuivit Nathan. Vous pouvez nous tuer librement et tranquillement, je ne ferai rien pour me protéger.

Ils écartèrent tous les deux les bras, comme pour s'offrir à la mort. Sylver, déstabilisé par cette attitude imprévue, s'écria :

\- C'est ça que vous voulez ? Mourir sans combattre, comme des lâches ?

Il cracha par terre et continua de regarder les deux hommes, l'air ahuri. Enoch sourit et observa son visage où se lisaient incompréhension et incertitude. L'homme de la Lumière n'avait certainement pas été préparé à ce genre de réaction.

\- En vérité, nous n'allons pas mourir et je pense que tu viens de le comprendre. A moins de vouloir déclarer la guerre aux Démons et à l'Obscurité, ainsi que de briser le sceau décisionnaire de votre propre conseil, vous ne ferez rien.

\- Vous avez trahi tous les deux vos serments, affirma le demi-élémentaire, les dents serrés par la colère.

\- Dans ce cas, tuez-nous, allez ! S'exclama le Démon.

Sylver et ses amis commencèrent de préparer à lancer leurs pouvoirs sur les deux hommes. Ils invoquèrent toute leur magie disponible, afin de terrasser leurs ennemis sans leur laisser la moindre chance et…ne firent rien devant l'immobilisme d'Enoch et son ami.

Ces derniers souriaient maigrement, sentant que leur destin ne tenait qu'à un fil. Ils ne dirent rien car toute intervention aurait pu mettre à mal ce qu'ils tentaient de faire. Finalement, Sylver rompit le silence gênant de leur non-intervention :

\- Fumier de Démon… Tu ne fais que retarder l'échéance. Mais, ce soir, tu as perdu de toute façon, tu n'as récolté que la mort et le déshonneur… Je te retrouverai un jour ou l'autre et j'aurai ta tête, j'en fais le serment.

Ils disparurent tous, en ayant pris soin d'emporter le Codex, objet ultime de cette quête, et laissèrent les deux hommes à leur solitude.

* * *

Nathan attendit quelques secondes pour soupirer de soulagement :

\- J'ai bien cru que votre plan ne fonctionnerait pas…

\- Moi je trouve qu'il n'a pas parfaitement fonctionné. (Il se massa le dos au maximum en se contorsionnant) Je n'avais pas prévu cette attaque.

Il posa un regard lourd de reproches sur Nathan, qui feignit à son tour l'indignation :

\- Je vous signale que c'est vous qui m'avez assuré que le timing serait parfait. De toute évidence, vous vous êtes trompés…

Ils sourirent tous les deux brièvement de cet échange, mais reprirent rapidement leur sérieux.

\- Alors, le Codex ? Demanda Enoch.

\- Sur ce point, en revanche, votre théorie était juste.

Enoch souffla, légèrement apaisé par cette bonne nouvelle.

\- Je crois n'avoir jamais autant douté de la réussite d'une mission montée par mes soins... Mais je suis heureux de cette finalité. Le manoir est-il tombé ?

Nathan ferma les yeux quelques secondes afin de se concentrer, puis il répondit :

\- Oui, la guilde est vaincue. Kaherlov n'a pas survécu, je ne sens plus aucune trace de son existence. Je sens également les forces vitales de votre fils, de mon nouveau frère, et d'un nain, sans doute celui que vous avez utilisé. Mon frère est mourant, il ne survivra pas longtemps dans ces conditions.

\- Et le demi-élémentaire de l'eau ?

\- Non, rien du tout… Je suis désolé, j'ai aussi perdu beaucoup d'amis là-bas.

Le père de Bob se sentait coupable pour la mort de Shin, car il l'avait également utilisé dans son plan. Qui sait quel aurait été son destin si Enoch n'était pas intervenu pour modifier les lignes du temps ?

\- Je te promets que l'Obscurité aura un jour sa vengeance. Mais pas encore. Pour l'instant, notre mission est de cacher le Codex.

\- Retournons vite au manoir dans ce cas. J'ai également un frère à sauver et il me semble que vous devez pas mal d'explications à vos amis.

\- Oui, ils méritent d'être mis au courant, allons-y.

Ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où venait d'avoir lieu la plus terrible bataille magique du Cratère depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

* * *

 _Sauwk : Bravo pour avoir trouvé la référence ;). Pour la fin du maître, j'espère que l'explication dans le dernier chapitre te conviendra. Sinon, d'avance, je suis désolé que cela ne t'ait pas plu._

 _Luna et Kalynea : Merci pour vos réactions, z'êtes gentilles !_

 _NightmareDragon : Merci à toi, et j'espère que tu es content de la réaction de Théo x)_

 _Alkeim : Merci d'avoir souligné la cohérence, ça me fait plaisir. J'espère qu'il en ira de même pour ce chapitre et le dernier, car tout repose sur les explications données dans ces deux parties (surtout la 2/2)_

 _ps : couvert* de cookies et non couverte ^^_


	18. Chapitre 17 P2 : Une illusion parfaite

_Et voilà ! Le chapitre ultime de cette fan-fiction, ultra méga-long !_

 _MAIS ATTENTION, pas le dernier texte ^^. Il y aura un épilogue, déjà écrit, demain. L'histoire en elle-même se termine toutefois, comme promis, avec ce chapitre-présent._

 _Merci à Lulukaw, Sauwk et NightmareDragon FB pour vos reviews, vous me faites plaisir._

 _Je ferai un hors-texte plus long pour l'épilogue, mais vous le verrez bien demain._

 _Bonne lecture, et j'espère que cela vous plaira et répondra à vos questions !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

 **.**

 **Une illusion parfaite**

 **.**

 **Partie 2/2**

 **.**

Ils revinrent rapidement au manoir, sans n'avoir rencontré personne, comme si la ville entière s'était mise en sommeil après cette soirée meurtrière.

L'odeur du sang infestait les lieux et la sensation fut plus désagréable encore lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Plus loin devant eux, Grunlek et le double démoniaque de Bob entouraient un corps allongé par terre. L'atmosphère était à la tristesse et Enoch, pour une fois, n'eut pas le cœur aux plaisanteries.

Lui et Nathan s'approchèrent du trio et les interpellèrent. Le Démon se retourna, les yeux rougis par une manifestation autre que la simple transformation. Et à la grande surprise de son père, c'est la voix de Bob qui retentit :

\- Salut père…

\- Mon fils… Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Ce dernier eut du mal à répondre à cette question, la gorge prise de légers sanglots :

\- C'est l'autre moi. Il s'est sacrifié plutôt que de mourir de la main de l'Intendant, car Kaherlov lui avait volé une grande partie de son âme. Alors il a laissé ma conscience prendre le contrôle de son corps. Définitivement.

\- Impressionnant…

Le père de Bob n'avait pas intégré cette partie dans son plan. Il avait certes désiré depuis toujours que son fils s'accomplirait en tant que Démon, mais jamais de cette manière qui lui semblait forcée.

\- Grunlek m'a expliqué ton rôle auprès de Théo… Tu as fait des prodiges, père. Mais maintenant, il se meurt, et c'est entièrement de ta faute. Alors utilise ta magie et ramène-le à nous.

Enoch se tourna vers Nathan et lui demanda, légèrement inquiet, ce qu'il en était de l'état de l'ex-paladin :

\- Son corps est brisé, répondit l'homme de l'Obscurité. Et je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le ramener parmi nous. (Devant le regard insistant de Bob) Aucun ici ne le peut.

A ces mots, le nain sentit ses genoux se dérober, vaincus par l'émotion et la douleur.

\- Il y a cependant un moyen de le sauver, poursuivit-il, mais il nous faudrait aller ailleurs. (Grunlek releva la tête d'un coup) Dans le sanctuaire de l'Obscurité, lieu de la passerelle entre ce monde et celui de mes maîtres.

\- Alors faites-le ! Qu'attendez-vous, allez !

Nathan se gratta le menton, absent et pensif, avant de s'expliquer :

\- Il ne sera plus celui que vous avez connu. Réparer un corps tel que celui-ci n'est pas une mince affaire, croyez-moi. Il a voyagé dans plusieurs dimensions, a connu plusieurs allégeances et est techniquement déjà mort une fois. Nul ne peut prévoir ce qu'il sera devenu après cette nouvelle guérison, ni quelles séquelles son corps et son esprit porteront. Comme vous êtes ses amis depuis toujours, j'accepte de recevoir vos avis, mais le temps nous est compté.

Grunlek se prit la tête entre les mains. Aucun réel bon choix ne s'offrait à eux, mais ils ne pouvaient de toute façon laisser Théo mourir.

\- Qu'importe les risques, il faut essayer de le sauver. Nous lui devons ça.

Bob choisit ce moment pour intervenir :

\- Et peut-il revenir en tant que menace ? Ne préférerait-il rester parmi les morts dans ce cas ?

\- Je ferai mon possible pour le ramener à la raison le plus calmement possible, vous avez ma parole… Ma classe est puissante, elle trouvera le moyen de l'aider.

Enoch n'avait rien dit depuis quelques minutes et profita du court silence pour émettre une suggestion à Nathan :

\- Peut-être que si Grunlek t'accompagne, il pourra servir de lien avec Théo et alléger ta tâche. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Nous n'avons jamais accepté d'étrangers dans le sanctuaire, cela nous est interdit.

\- Le nain est imprégné d'une gemme noire offerte par vos soins, je pense que cela a vocation à résoudre ce souci.

Le demi-élémentaire de l'Obscurité réfléchit à toute vitesse et donna finalement son accord :

\- Il est vrai que cela permettrait de ne pas totalement braver l'interdiction… Très bien, si le maitre nain est d'accord, il viendra avec nous.

Grunlek bondit sur ses pieds, revigoré par cette proposition. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver Théo et lui rendre la pareille. Car s'il était encore en vie, c'était surtout grâce à l'intervention de son ami.

Bob, quant à lui, s'interrogeait sur cette idée, car il lui semblait qu'elle avait été énoncée dans l'unique but de laisser les deux Démons ensemble.

Le nain, soucieux du moindre détail, se posa la question du transport de Théo, qui n'allait pas être aisé vu le poids de son compagnon.

\- Comme ça, répondit Nathan en claquant des doigts.

Des cercles de ténèbres enroulèrent soudain Théo et le soulevèrent progressivement du sol. Le sort semblait dirigé par l'esprit de l'homme de l'Obscurité, qui pouvait désormais décider du destin du corps brisé.

Ils partirent ensemble, le cœur alourdi par les pertes respectives, après que Grunlek eut pris dans ses bras son ami Démon, ultime témoignage de l'amitié sincère qui les liait.

* * *

Bob resta seul avec son père, ignorant par quel point commencer.

\- Je devrais te tuer pour mes malheurs, mais trop de choses sont floues dans mon esprit. Ces dernières semaines ont été les moins logiques de toute ma vie, avec son lot de vraies et fausses trahisons invraisemblables. Et finalement, presque tout a changé. Théo va peut-être mourir, abandonné par la lumière, Shin est mort, l'Obscurité est apparue je ne sais comment. Puis mon moi démoniaque s'est sacrifié, la guilde est détruite et nous avons été aidés par des forces mystérieuses. Bref, rien n'a de sens… Ah, et je n'ai pas retrouvé le Codex malgré les indications de Grunlek… Père, dis-moi tout. Je dois tout savoir et comprendre, ou bien je déchainerai ma haine sur ce monde, et tu seras ma première cible.

Enoch soutint le regard de son fils durant quelques secondes puis finit par soupirer :

\- Très bien, je vais te révéler tout ce qui est essentiel. Il le fallait de toute façon. Mais l'histoire est longue, alors ne m'interromps pas pour des futilités.

"A la suite du cataclysme que tu as provoqué il y a quelques semaines, les élémentaires ont voulu sanctionner notre race. Ne pouvant directement te punir car faisant partie de ce monde, ils se sont tournés vers moi. Un conseil s'est réuni dans un endroit inconnu et m'a interdit toute utilisation de magie, sous peine d'investir massivement le cratère et de tuer tous les Démons présents ici. Je te laisse imaginer qui a eu l'idée de cette parodie de sanction…"

\- La Lumière…

\- Tout juste ! Et aucune classe d'élémentaire n'a eu l'audace d'aller contre cette proposition absurde lors du conseil.

"En 'contrepartie' (il fit une moue de dégoût en prononçant ce dernier mot), ils ont prêté serment de ne plus interférer directement avec les affaires humaines. La belle affaire pour la Lumière donc, qui avait les mains libres pour œuvrer dans l'ombre, un comble pour eux !"

"Son but ultime était de retrouver le Codex. Mais elle s'est montrée trop arrogante, vis-à-vis de moi et surtout de la guilde. Vois-tu, le Codex est un artéfact d'une puissance incroyable, et difficilement contrôlable, mais non pas à cause des sorts qu'elle permet de lancer. Non, cet objet EST l'artéfact. Il renferme sa propre magie, terriblement dangereuse et c'est ce qui a causé la défaite de nos ennemis, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard."

"Les Intendants se sont montrés particulièrement intéressés par les pouvoirs du Démon qui sommeillait en toi, après sa performance. Et le Codex avait la puissance ainsi que les sorts nécessaires pour voler son âme et sa force vitale. Kaherlov aurait pu devenir plus fort que les élémentaires eux-mêmes si cela s'était produit. Bref, intéressés donc, la guilde a utilisé l'artéfact pour créer des armes vivantes. La première fut celui qui tu connaissais sous le nom d'Allister."

Bob interrompit son père, ayant relevé la première incohérence de son récit :

\- Il était demi-élémentaire de l'Air, il n'a pas pu être créé par la guilde, père.

\- Ça, c'est ce qu'il t'a dit. Kaherlov a utilisé un sort du livre pour transformer un humain ordinaire en mage surpuissant. Il est évident que beaucoup de mages de moindres importances ont dû être tués et dépouillés pour arriver au résultat que tu as vu.

\- J'ai vu plein de cadavres dans le sous-sol que j'ai visité avant ton arrivée. Je comprends mieux à quoi ils ont servi…

\- D'autres expériences ont été tentées, sois-en certain… Allister a donc été créé dans un but précis : rassembler une force d'élite composée de vrais demi-élémentaires afin de te trouver et de te convaincre de participer à une fausse opération contre le manoir, le but étant bien sûr de t'y amener de ton plein gré pour éviter les difficultés. Et le prétexte de la chasse au Codex était parfaite, tu allais certainement accepter.

\- Mais comment des vrais demi-élémentaires ont-ils pu se laisser berner de la sorte ? Et pourquoi avoir bloqué Shin s'ils s'attendaient déjà à nous voir accepter ?

Enoch sourit devant la perspicacité de son fils :

\- Tu poses de trop bonnes questions, mon digne héritier. Allister les manipulait, tout simplement. Toutes les classes d'élémentaires n'ont pas la même sensibilité à ce genre d'attaque mentale. Les classes les plus puissantes comme la Lumière, l'Obscurité ou l'Eau peuvent y résister, si le mage est suffisamment expérimenté. Par exemple, Morgas et son acolyte de la Lumière ne sont pas tombés dans le piège tendu, mais ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à se dévoiler. C'est là que Kaherlov a commis sa première erreur, car Morgas a pu me prévenir suffisamment tôt pour que je passe à l'action.

"Quant à Shin, l'explication est très simple, et ça ne faisait pas partie du plan originel d'Allister. En fait, c'est Morgas, avec mon accord, qui a suggéré cela. Et avant que tu ne t'énerves (il avait vu les yeux de son fils s'enflammer de rage), cela a certainement sauvé tes amis, même si cela fut malheureusement vain pour ton ami de l'Eau..."

\- Qu'espères-tu me faire croire ? Demanda Bob, les dents serrés.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, poursuivit Enoch, la classe de l'Eau est puissante, et Shin est loin d'être un novice. Il aurait certainement découvert la supercherie. Mais lui, ignorant les faits et gestes de la guilde, se serait immédiatement révélé et serait mort avec Grunlek.

"De plus, cela m'a permis d'accorder mon plan avec le sauvetage mental de Théo. Un coup double donc…"

"Ensuite, une fois toi pris dans leur toile, il suffisait de te conduire au manoir en gardant l'impression de danger, tout en facilitant grandement le périple jusqu'ici. L'Eglise, en t'attaquant, a notamment rempli ce rôle. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai actionné mon contre-plan. Il fallait libérer Shin du sort temporel - car oui, il était tout à fait possible d'en sortir- sans que je n'utilise mes pouvoirs. Ainsi, après l'attaque contre ton groupe, Morgas a orienté la fuite des rescapés dans la direction de Shin, pour qu'ils le trouvent et tentent de détruire la protection magique. C'est ce qui a provoqué les troubles du demi-élémentaire du Temps d'ailleurs et l'a obligé à rester en arrière avec Grunlek."

"Dans le même temps, nous nous sommes dépêchés, avec Théo, de rejoindre ton ami nain et Jarvi, afin que je termine de libérer Shin en achevant le demi-élémentaire. Une fois débarrassé de la protection, je suppose qu'il s'est occupé des membres de l'Eglise avec l'aide d'Eden, qui avait été envoyée à sa rescousse. Puis ils ont immédiatement entamé leur voyage vers le manoir, dans un timing très serré".

"Pendant ce temps, nous avons nous-mêmes rejoint Mirage, Théo se joignant à votre groupe tandis que j'allai à la rencontre de l'Obscurité venue apporter son aide".

\- Qu'est donc venue faire l'Obscurité dans tout ce bazar ? Eux aussi convoitent le Codex ?

\- Non, leur conflit est tout autre. Comme tu peux t'en douter, elle et la Lumière sont en affrontement permanent, depuis toujours, comme le feu et l'eau. Entre parenthèses, c'est parce qu'ils étaient censés être manipulés que Morgas et le demi-élémentaire de la Lumière sont sagement restés en place.

"Et donc, le conseil des élémentaires étant dirigé par la Lumière, l'Obscurité ne pouvait pas aller dans son sens. Mais plus important encore, la menace de la guilde était trop réelle pour suivre à la lettre les ordres émis, ordres que la Lumière ne suivait elle-même que très partiellement. Que ce soit pour la guilde ou pour les élémentaires, nos alliés savaient qu'entre ces mauvaises mains, le Codex serait terriblement dangereux. Elle a donc fait rassembler certains de ses hommes et les a placés sous mon commandement, puisque j'étais le mieux informé ici et que je tirais les ficelles, pour parler simplement".

"Cependant, il fallait une raison suffisamment valable d'intervenir à offrir au conseil, sans quoi il aurait pu légitimement s'opposer à eux, ce qui aurait amené à un conflit d'élémentaires. Et c'est là que Théo a joué son rôle, un peu sans qu'il n'en ait eu conscience, je dois l'avouer. Il faut se rendre compte qu'un changement de foi est très rare, surtout dans un cas aussi extrême. Le sujet qui fait ce choix seul, sans avoir été préalablement corrompu par sa nouvelle classe, se risque à recevoir les foudres de son ancienne croyance, et c'est ce sur quoi comptait l'Obscurité. La Lumière a commis sa deuxième erreur en reniant Théo comme elle l'a fait. Elle a simplement rendu possible l'intervention de l'Obscurité, même si au final, cela a également servi ses plans de vol du Codex…"

\- Quoi ? S'écria brusquement Bob. Tu veux dire que c'est elle qui a le Codex maintenant ?

\- Patience mon fils, laisse-moi finir mon histoire, je vais y venir. Les membres de l'Obscurité se sont donc lancés à leur tour à la conquête du manoir afin de te protéger et de protéger Théo.

\- Une brillante réussite…

Enoch ne releva pas la pique et poursuivit :

\- Au même moment, j'ai envoyé Grunlek se charger d'une mission très importante, décisive même, l'entrée dans la phase finale de mon plan.

\- Il s'est chargé de détruire la protection du Codex. Je le sais, il me l'a aussi dit avant ton arrivée. Mais il n'a pas trouvé l'artéfact lorsqu'il y est retourné après les combats…

\- C'est normal, je l'ai repris, répondit Enoch, le sourire fièrement affiché.

Son fils soupira de soulagement.

\- Tant mieux. Il faut le détruire maintenant, il a causé assez de dommages irréparables comme ça…

\- Je ne l'ai plus. La Lumière me l'a volé alors que je m'éloignais du manoir avec.

Il ne s'était pas départi de son air amusé, ce qui agaça prodigieusement Bob. D'abord parce qu'il paraissait clair désormais que son père avait une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde depuis le début, et ensuite parce qu'il ne supportait pas de le voir se pavaner alors qu'il était la cause directe de la mort de ses amis, bien que Théo eut encore une petite chance de survivre.

\- Suite à cette mission, il vous a également rejoint. Toutes les forces ont donc convergé vers ta position pour l'affrontement final. Et je ne suis pas peu fier, mon fils, de la suite des événements.

Bob explosa de colère devant la jubilation de son paternel, qu'il aurait pu étrangler sur le champ s'il n'avait pas été de sa famille :

\- Arrête de faire ça ! Mes amis sont morts à cause de toi et je me fiche de voir ton prétendu génie à l'œuvre ! Dis-moi simplement ce qu'il s'est passé, et rien d'autres… Tiens, et les deux Théo, tu avais prévu ça aussi ?

Enoch grogna et continua :

\- Oui, c'était un élément important. Vois-tu, lorsque Théo a été ramené à la vie grâce à la magie du Codex, son empreinte énergétique a été sauvegardée et était accessible à toute personne maîtrisant un minimum l'artéfact. Kaherlov, par exemple. Il a donc pu utiliser son savoir et sa magie nouvelle afin de cloner ton ami. Bien sûr, il devait posséder un humain à la corpulence proche de ton ami, afin de travailler à partir d'une base déjà existante. Mais tu as dû voir qu'il ne manquait pas de matériel.

"C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que le faux Théo marchait encore sous les couleurs de la Lumière. Son empreinte a été sauvegardée lorsqu'il était encore un fidèle soldat de celle-ci."

"Quant à la raison de ce clonage, elle est simple. C'était l'étape finale du plan de la guilde afin de faire sortir le Démon tapi en toi. La présence du vrai Théo était donc une gêne et ils ont fait en sorte de l'écarter le temps nécessaire. Et ça, je l'avais également intégré dans mon scénario, il fallait absolument que tu relâches ton étreinte sur ton double et le fasse venir, ou alors toute la mission aurait été un échec. Et cela a également permis, de fait, l'intervention de l'Obscurité."

\- Père, je…je ne comprends plus rien. Tu étais censé apporter des réponses, pas de nouvelles questions… Tu me donnes mal à la tête.

\- Très bien, suis-moi. Je vais t'expliquer la dernière partie sur le chemin.

\- On va où ?

\- Tu verras.

Ils s'engagèrent vers la porte sur leur droite et quittèrent la grande salle en direction, semblait-il, du premier étage. Enoch attendit un peu avant de poursuivre son explication. Il avait conscience d'avoir perdu son fils sur plusieurs points, mais il espérait que le final permettrait de lever le voile sur l'ensemble du projet.

\- Kaherlov et ses acolytes, dont Allister, ont utilisé un sort d'une complexité folle sur un être démonique, sans doute la classe la plus résistante magiquement. Mais ils ont réussi, comme tu as pu le voir, non pas grâce à leur potentiel magique mais à celui du Codex. Et, bien qu'extraordinaire, l'énergie du Codex n'est pas infinie. Si tu veux que je te donne un exemple, le sort qui a créé le clone a demandé cent fois moins de puissance que celui qui a attaqué le Démon.

Bob hocha la tête, pensif et désireux de se représenter le plan en entier dans son esprit, afin d'enfin tout comprendre. Ils atteignirent les escaliers, qu'ils montèrent rapidement. Arrivés en haut, Enoch fit signe à son fils de prendre le couloir à sa droite, où des portes trônaient de chaque côté, espacées entre elles de quelques mètres.

\- Le sort lancé en bas a progressivement puisé toutes les réserves magiques du Codex, poursuivit le père, jusqu'à arriver au point de saturation. La plus grosse erreur de Kaherlov.

Ils obliquèrent vers un deuxième couloir…et tombèrent sur un homme seul, placé devant une entrée, comme s'il la surveillait. Aussitôt, Bob invoqua une boule de feu, mais Enoch s'interposa avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la lancer.

\- Arrête-toi, nous ne craignons rien. (Le père se tourna vers l'inconnu, apeuré par cette manifestation de rage qu'il n'avait pas prévue). Bonsoir mon ami, je pense te connaître même si toi, tu ne me connais pas.

L'homme s'inclina platement, en bégayant un salut rapide. Il dégageait une impression bizarre, l'air fier et honoré de quelque chose. C'est en tout cas ce que jugea Bob après une rapide observation.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je pense que c'est notre informateur dans le manoir. Un serviteur qui s'est dégagé de l'emprise de la guilde pour œuvrer contre eux. Ai-je raison, cher ami ?

\- L'inconnu se releva lentement, la peau du visage devenue aussi rouge que celle, naturelle, du Démon. Il répondit en prenant le soin de choisir tous ses mots, tout de même conscient d'être en face d'entités supérieures.

\- Oui messire, vous avez raison. Hum, j'ai servi le manoir durant de longues années, mais ces derniers mois ont été horribles. Je priais chaque soir d'être aidé par les Dieux, et…

\- Du calme, du calme, répondit rapidement Enoch, qui n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre le fil de sa propre conversation avec son fils. Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais ton histoire, et nous te sommes tous reconnaissants pour le courage dont tu as fait preuve. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Erevan, messire.

\- Et bien Erevan, dit-il en se rapprochant de lui, en récompense de tes loyaux services, voilà pour toi.

Il tendit une bourse contenant des pièces d'or, suffisamment pour vivre tranquillement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Va et jouis de la vie comme il te plait, tu le mérites bien.

Alors que l'homme s'éloignait déjà, Bob, devant la scène surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler, garda ses yeux écarquillés fixés sur son père. Etait-ce la façon dont ce dernier avait parlé à un humain ou la façon dont ils étaient tombés dessus qui le déstabilisait le plus ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il n'en revenait pas.

Enoch ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la gêne de son fils et poursuivit comme si aucun incident n'était survenu. La porte que le serviteur gardait était légèrement entrouverte, et bien plus grande que les autres. Il fit signe à Bob de rentrer en premier, serein et confiant, avant de pénétrer à son tour dans la pièce.

\- Comme je l'ai dit, la plus grosse erreur, car Kaherlov ignorait tout des propriétés magiques de ce genre d'Artéfact. (Il s'avança à hauteur de son fils, fixant le mur devant lui) Vois-tu quelque chose d'anormal, mon fils ? Un élément étrange qui interpelle tes yeux et ton instinct ?

Bob observa la chambre dans son ensemble, car c'en était une, et une spacieuse. Un immense lit aux coussins ornés d'or côtoyait des armoires luxueuses, taillées dans le bois et aux motifs de la guilde, disséminées un peu partout. C'était là la chambre digne de celle d'un seigneur, voire d'un roi. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur le vide en face de lui, il ressentit une étrange sensation.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr… Répondit-il, intrigué par les légères fluctuations de l'air qu'il semblait désormais percevoir.

D'un revers de la main, il tenta de les dissiper, avec succès. Un objet apparut alors quelques instants plus tard, juste devant lui, en apesanteur : un gros livre.

\- Est-ce…est-ce le Codex ? Murmura Bob en pointant du doigt l'artéfact.

\- Oui, fit simplement son père.

\- Mais la Lumière…

\- …possède une magnifique reproduction de cet objet, directement créée par l'artéfact lui-même, avec sa magie. La réplique, elle, est évidemment dépourvue de magie.

"Le vrai Codex était caché dans la chambre de Kaherlov, protégé par une batterie de sorts très puissants provenant directement du livre. Lorsque le maître eut fini de drainer la magie immédiate de l'artéfact, ce dernier, pour continuer de fournir la puissance nécessaire au sort que lançait Kaherlov sur le Démon, a dû prendre la magie là où elle se trouvait, à savoir dans ses autres sorts actifs."

"Et il se trouve que la magie la plus rapidement accessible était évidemment celle qui protégeait le Codex. Elle a donc été épuisée la première, permettant alors à quiconque de s'emparer du Codex, Nathan en l'occurrence, puisque je l'avais prévenu."

"Mais cet épuisement a eu des conséquences plus larges encore. Tous les Intendants ont vu leur énergie directement fournie par le Codex décroître rapidement, à mesure que le maître de la guilde prenait de la puissance, ce qui vous a permis de vaincre les Intendants plus facilement".

Une idée jaillit alors dans l'esprit de Bob, qui commençait de comprendre le plan complètement fou de son père :

\- C'est pour ça que tu as pris le faux Codex ? L'empêcher d'être privé de la magie nécessaire à le garder semblable au vrai Codex ?

Enoch sourit largement, impressionné par la déduction instinctive de son fils.

\- Tu as parfaitement saisi. Il fallait absolument garder intact cet objet, sinon la Lumière aurait senti la supercherie.

\- Mais lorsque les élémentaires auront le faux Codex en leur possession, ils découvriront immédiatement le faux, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tout ce plan alors ?

\- Ah, excellent ! Mais souviens-toi d'une chose, ils se sont eux-mêmes privés du droit de venir dans votre monde, tant que je n'utilise pas ma magie, ce qui n'est pas arrivé. Donc pour le moment, aucun élémentaire ne peut techniquement venir chercher la reproduction.

\- Et le vrai Codex ? Ils peuvent le voir, s'ils portent leur regard ici, non ?

\- Mon digne fils, il y a biens des avantages à avoir l'Obscurité pour alliée, et se rendre invisible aux yeux des classes élémentaires en est une. Nathan a jeté un sort dessus, assez simple, qui le cache de la Lumière.

\- Alors tu possèdes le Codex, la Lumière l'ignore et croit posséder elle-aussi le Codex, qu'elle ne peut pas venir chercher car tu as, miraculeusement, respecté son serment. Je suppose qu'il y a une suite à tout ça, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas risqué autant pour simplement cacher un objet, je te connais trop.

Enoch jubilait, les énigmes tombaient les unes après les autres, et il se sentait terriblement bien dans la peau du conteur de son histoire et de son plan génial.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y a une suite, l'objectif est plus global, mais crois-moi, cette étape était déjà particulièrement compliquée. Maintenant, j'ai les mains libres, le temps nécessaire et surtout l'artéfact, pour œuvre au but ultime que je me suis toujours fixé.

\- Qui est ?

\- Voyons, c'est simple ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant son regard vers son fils. Ecraser la Lumière ! Mais avant cela, je dois achever ta transformation.

A son tour, Bob s'écria vivement :

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu t'es transformé en Démon. Tu es, presque, mon égal désormais. Je vais te former et t'apprendre tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir.

\- Non merci. Prends le Codex et disparais, je ne veux plus te voir.

Son père l'observa, amusé :

\- Moi qui pensais que tu serais heureux d'apprendre de nouveaux pouvoirs… Dommage, la capacité de te transformer à volonté en humain aurait pu te faire plaisir…

Bob se prit la tête entre les mains et, après un long silence, demanda du bout des lèvres :

\- Est-ce vraiment possible…?

Enoch posa la main l'épaule de son fils et termina :

\- Sur mon honneur, je le jure.


	19. Epilogue

_La fin de ma fan-fiction avec ce court texte qui sert d'épilogue, et je ne dis rien de plus pour ne pas spoiler._

 _Le reste à la fin, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **.**

 **Le Cratère**

 **.**

Icy atteignit les premières vagues de l'océan, loin au sud de Mirage qu'elle avait quitté plusieurs heures auparavant, et dépassa les premiers niveaux de la mer. Elle transportait toujours avec elle les minuscules filaments magiques recueillis près des vêtements de son maître mort, dans la grande salle du manoir des Intendants.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, la terre ferme quelques centaines de mètres en arrière, gémissant et pleurant toute sa peine. Elle n'avait pas cessé de se lamenter durant le voyage et cela continua lorsqu'elle implora, à sa manière, les élémentaires de l'Eau :

\- Icy aime papppaaaaaaaaa ! Icy veut papppaaaaaaa !

La prière resta de longues secondes sans réponse durant lesquelles Icy poursuivit l'expression bruyante de sa douleur. Puis, petit à petit, une forme d'eau s'éleva de la mer et dépassa la petite créature. Semblable de corps à un être humain, bien qu'un peu plus grande, ses bras n'étaient que des masses d'eau reliées à la surface de l'eau, tout comme ses jambes.

\- Nous avons entendu l'appel de ton cœur, jeune enfant.

La voix s'était élevée des tréfonds de la mer, sans zone d'émission particulière. Inhumaine, elle fit chavirer le cœur de la création de Shin.

\- Icy aime papppaaaaa !

\- Nous l'aimons également, il était notre fils. Le monde lui doit beaucoup et mes semblables savent ce qu'il a accompli. Sa mort est la conséquence de l'affrontement destructeur de trois forces qui ont perdues le droit de régner ici. Il est temps que les élémentaires de raison reprennent le contrôle du cratère. Es-tu prête à nous aider en ce sens, jeune amie ?

Porté par la fidélité à la classe de son ancien mentor, la petite créature ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de répondre :

\- Ouiiiiii, Icy aidera les maîtres et papa…

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi ! Shin, mon enfant ! Reviens à toi maintenant ! Renais des eaux qui t'ont accueilli dans leurs bras ! Vis et accomplis ta plus pure mission, ce sont tes maîtres qui te le demandent !

D'un coup, comme si l'eau s'était mise à bouillir, des bulles jaillirent de la mer et explosèrent à la surface. Un cercle se forma devant Icy, entouré de vaguelettes qui tournoyaient autour d'un mur invisible. Shin sortit alors des eaux, à l'intérieur de la zone protégée, nu et inconscient. L'élémentaire invita d'un geste la petite créature à terminer le travail.

\- A présent, transmets au cercle les fragments d'âme que tu as récupérés, mon enfant. Ainsi, ton maître vivra.

Elle fonça tête baissée vers Shin…et se cogna violemment le front contre le mur, dans une douloureuse gerbe d'eau. Elle avait cependant accompli sa part, les fragments ayant, eux, été intégrés au corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, Shin ouvrit les yeux et jeta des coups d'œil tout autour de lui.

\- Tu es revenu à la vie, mon fils, grâce à ta merveilleuse enfant. Je lui accorde le don de vie à tes côtés. Oublie toutes tes anciennes amitiés, elles n'ont conduit qu'à des sacrifices vains et des guerres injustifiées. Tu es désormais à notre service et j'attends de toi que tu ramènes la paix dans le Cratère.

Shin se tourna vers Icy et vit le regard amoureux qu'elle lui lançait. Elle l'avait sauvé alors qu'il était perdu et qu'il l'avait envoyée à la mort. Il se promit intérieurement de ne plus jamais l'abandonner aux horreurs de son monde.

\- Maître, que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Quelle est ma mission et quand dois-je la commencer ?

\- Bientôt, mon fils. D'abord, tu dois apprivoiser tes nouvelles forces. Ton apparence est peut-être la même, mais l'eau t'a doté de nouvelles capacités qu'il te faut apprendre et expérimenter. Ensuite, quand tu seras prêt, tu te mettras en quête du Codex et tu le détruiras. Et enfin, ta tâche finale sera de mettre à terre la Lumière, l'Obscurité et les Démons, afin de ramener la paix dans ce monde. Car le chaos est proche.

\- Serais-je seul, mon maître ?

L'élémentaire attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, content de voir que Shin n'avait pas bronché. Toute sa mémoire avait été altérée pour ne principalement se souvenir que de son serment envers l'Eau. Les anciens liens de sa vie passée n'avaient plus cours, son cœur en avait été débarrassé.

\- Non… Tu auras ton armée de la paix.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Pfiouuu, la fin a été semée d'embûches mais je suis vraiment content d'avoir mené à son terme ce projet parti d'un simple inspiration comme je peux en avoir des dizaines par jour._

 _Et surtout, je suis content d'avoir pu garder le suspense sur cette fin car..._

 _OUI ! Il y aura une saison 2, évidemment ! (enfin, une saison 4 si on part du principe que celle-ci est la saison 3 imaginée par mes soins). Je ne sais pas quand, je n'ai pas encore exactement l'histoire en tête, mais ça sera sans doute radicalement différent._

 _Je relirai l'ensemble des textes dans 1-2 mois afin de me faire une idée objective de ce que j'ai écrit. J'espère en tout cas que cela a plu au plus grand nombre._

 _Lecteurs fidèles et assidus, je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, et je suis content de ne pas tous vous avoir perdus en cours de route !_

 _Commentateurs d'un jour ou réguliers, vous avez ma tendre affection, car c'est en grosse partie grâce à vous que la motivation ne se perd pas au fil du temps. Je suis déjà très content, pour un premier essai, d'avoir eu autant de réactions (positives de surcroît), et j'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis global (et ça vaut pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore postés de commentaire !)_

 _Je vous dis à bientôt, sans doute pour quelques petits OS, avant la saison 2 (ou 4)._

 _Bye !_


End file.
